Andraste's Angel
by Zombie Dino
Summary: What if Corypheus didn't want to just be the God of Thedas, but all other universes as well? What if The Breach opened a temporary portal to another world? What if someone from Earth fell through it? Follow a girl named Angel as she finds her way through Thedas and the Inquisition. Expect eventual femslash between OC/Cassandra. Full summary inside. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** What if Corypheus didn't want to just be the God of Thedas, but all other universes as well? What if The Breach opened a temporary portal to another world? What if someone from Earth fell through it? Follow a girl named Angel as she finds her way through Thedas and the Inquisition. This is my take on how someone might react to the situation. Somewhat of a self-insert OC. Probably eventual OC/Cassandra Femslash. If not, expect some sort of Femslash at some point. All Main Inquisition companions included in the story._

 _Well, here we are again. Another multi-fic story._

 _Bleep Bloop: I don't own Dragon Age. All OCs in this story, however, are mine._

* * *

 _Falling._

She was falling.

Very far, very fast, twisting and turning every which way, desperately trying to reach out for something to grab, but nothing was there.

Briefly, in the back reaches of her mind, she wondered if she was dreaming. If this was one of those dreams where you just fall, fall, fall until suddenly you wake up. But this seemed very real. She could feel and hear the wind howling past her, her heart racing, and something smelled like it was…on fire?

Finally, after free-falling for what seemed like an eternity, she saw the ground. Somewhere, something in her brain clicked that she likely would not survive the landing.

 _How did this happen?_

 _ **What's**_ _happening?_

 _Am I going to die?_

 _How did I get here?_

 _Where_ _ **is**_ _here?_

 _I'm going to_ _ **die.**_

The last thought stuck out in her head the most.

She realized suddenly that her throat hurt, which in turn made her realize that she was screaming. Had she been screaming this whole time?

As the ground grew nearer and nearer she noticed that she was actually…slowing down? How was that _possible?_

By the time she was no further than 2 feet from the ground, she actually _stopped in mid-air._

She reached out for the ground, only to fall the final couple feet a moment later. She impacted on the ground with a loud grunt. The ground was rocky and rough, not making her impact any nicer.

 _For a dream, this definitely hurts._

After a moment she gathered herself together and sat up, trying to get a bearing on where she was.

The first thing she noticed was that everything had an eerie green tint to it. Other than that, it was dark all around.

And rocks were…floating? In the air?

 _Because_ _ **that's**_ _possible._

After looking around for a moment she noticed someone lying unconscious on the ground, not ten feet from her.

She slowly got up with a groan, silently thanking whatever god there was that she was at least wearing socks, because walking on bare feet around here would _suck,_ and made her way towards whoever was lying there.

As she walked towards him she realized there was a very steep hill not very far from where he lay, and at the top of the hill it looked like there was a…

What _was_ that? Some sort of doorway?

Still sore from the landing, she grunted as she leaned down on one leg to get a better look at the man.

Not a moment later she heard something from far away that sounded like a distant screech followed by many echoing footsteps.

Alarmed by the decidedly creepy sounds, she decided to shake the man to see if he would wake up.

Maybe he would be able to help her out, anyway.

"Uh…Guy? You okay?"

He didn't move.

"Dude?" She continued to lightly shake him, "Sir?"

Suddenly she heard a screeching that was decidedly much, _much,_ closer, along with even more scuttling and footsteps.

"You need to wake up now!"She shouted this time as she shook him harder, turning around to look behind her. She saw a mass of _something_ moving in the shadows.

The man groaned and made a pained expression—she noted a tattoo on his face, as well as his large beard— as he stirred, "What?" he asked, his voice deep and gravely, "What's happening? Where am I?"

"I don't know, but we need to go." She said urgently, pushing him to get up.

He stood up—which is when she finally realized that he was very, _very_ , short—with a grunt of pain.

"Go? Where? I don't even know where we _are!"_ He shouted angrily.

"I don't know, Dude!" She shouted back, "All I know is that there's something creepy going on and I don't want to be around any longer than I have to!"

She noticed his expression change from anger to fear as he looked behind her, "Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah, 'oh'," she retorted, eyes narrowed in on him.

"We have to go." He said, grabbing her by the wrist.

"I literally _just_ said that."

"Shut up and come _on_." He said, dragging her with him towards the steep hill, "We need to get up there."

The girl gave a short, humorless laugh, "Okay, buddy, I don't know what you think I'm capable of but climbing impossibly steep hills _not_ on that list."

"There's a woman up there, maybe she can help." He said urgently, all but ignoring her comment.

She frowned in confusion, looking to the top of the hill to see a strangely green tinted silhouette of a woman. How did she miss that before?

"Doesn't change the fact that I can't climb that."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard the familiar screeching sound along with scuttling on the ground. She turned around briefly to see what looked like _giant mutated spiders_ approaching them very, very fast.

Without a word she picked up her pace, all but running towards the hill as he dragged her along.

They reached the base and began running up; though it was so steep it was more of a crawl, climbing, while the spider-like-creatures continued to gain their ground.

Her hands and feet were aching, and she was certain there were more than a few cuts on her hands from the rough edges of the hill. They neared the top, their breathing ragged and hard, and the green silhouetted woman— _she was still a silhouette_?— reached out both of her hands for them to take. The two reached out their left hands, each grabbing one of her hands as she slowly pulled them up.

The next thing she knew, she was collapsed on the ground with the man next to her, though he looked like he fell unconscious again.

Everything seemed much brighter, and she had to squint her eyes to get used to the light.

She barely noticed three people wearing what looked like medieval-like armor walk up to them, pulling out swords— _swords?—_ and point them towards the two of them.

"Who are you!" One of them demanded angrily, "Where did you come from!"

"I—" suddenly her peripheral vision became dark, and she felt sick to her stomach. In the back of her mind she realized she was about to pass out.

Her head was suddenly back on the ground and she was too dizzy to move.

"Angel…" she managed to say, as everything went dark.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! This chapter is a little short, but it's just the start, and I think other chapters will be longer. Leave a comment,_ _criticism is welcome, just be specific, please. I know my writing style isn't the best, and I'd like to work on it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. Not sure if the OC is going to be as much of a self-insert as I originally thought, and stated in the last chapter. It's a mystery, haha._

 _Anyway, thanks to xMorbidxAngelx for being my beta :)._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Don't own DA. OCs are mine though. _

* * *

She awoke only to find her hands bound together by rope. Sitting on her knees, she felt the cold ground through her thin pajama bottoms. The air smelled cold and damp and of rusty metal.

She shivered at the cold air. She was _freezing_.

She looked around her for the first time and saw two guards, swords drawn aggressively, standing on either side of her— _them,_ actually, she corrected herself as she noticed the shorter man from earlier was in the same position as her, sitting to her left. The man was studying his own left hand, and after a moment she saw _why_. His palm was glowing green. She furrowed her brows at the sight.

 _What's going on_? She thought to herself.

Then she realized her left palm was itchy— _really_ itchy. It felt like pins and needles, like it had fallen asleep, but it didn't hurt. She began scratching it with what little leeway she had in the binds, but it wouldn't stop itching. She looked down at her hand, letting out a shocked gasp as she realized _her_ palm was glowing green, too.

She quickly began to stand up, voicing her concerns, " _What—"_

She was cut off by a cold and sharp prick on the back of her neck. She immediately stilled.

" _Don't. Move."_ Someone ordered angrily from behind her, "Sit back down."

Apparently there were _three_ guards.

She was _scared_. What was going on? Was she in some sort of jail? Who was that man next to her? Why did everyone look like they were from some sort of Renaissance Fair?

And _why_ was her hand glowing?

She was still in a half-standing position, too scared to move, when she heard from beside her say in a low voice, "I'd do what he says, kid."

She sent a sideways glance at the short man beside her, swallowing hard. She slowly sat back down on her knees.

"Please—" She began, voice pleading, "What's—"

"Shut up!" Another guard, to her right, ordered.

"I just—"

"I said shut up!" The guard repeated, moving threateningly towards her. She flinched at the gesture.

Suddenly, the door to the front of the room opened, "That's _enough,_ guardsman." Said a woman with a thick accent, though the female prisoner couldn't tell its origin. The woman had short black hair, with a small braid wrapping around the top of her head. Her expression was angry, though it wasn't pointed towards the guards.

Another woman walked in behind her, though her features were hidden behind a hood.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." The first woman spoke, circling around the prisoners predatorily.

" _What_?" The female prisoner asked, voice several octaves higher than normal, "Because that's _illegal?_ "

The first woman scowled, "You are our _prisoner_ —"

"But _why_?"

"Do not interrupt me!" She ordered, walking threateningly towards her. The female prisoner flinched again.

"Cassandra, we need them." The hooded woman reminded, pulling the other woman, apparently named Cassandra, back softly.

Cassandra sighed, knowing the hooded woman was right. She walked closer to the prisoners once more, this time less threateningly, though obviously still angry.

"The conclave was destroyed—everyone who attended it is dead. _Except_ for you two." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I have _no_ idea—" The female prisoner began, cut off again.

"Explain _this_ ," Cassandra said, roughly lifting the prisoner's left hand. It began glowing again.

"I don't know what that _is_!" She insisted, angrily, "Or how it got there. Please—"

"You're lying!" Cassandra said, roughly grabbing the female prisoner's shoulders. After a moment she remembered to keep her anger in check, and backed off, though clearly still upset.

"What is going _on_?" The female prisoner asked. She heard the man beside her let out an annoyed sigh.

"Do you remember what happened?" The hooded woman asked, ignoring her, "How this began?"

Both prisoners shook their heads no, though both seemed to be deep in thought, searching the reaches of their minds for an answer.

"I remember…she woke me up," the male prisoner said slowly, motioning towards the female prisoner before continuing, "Then…running. _Things_ were chasing us. And then…a woman?"

 _So it's okay for_ _ **him**_ _to talk,_ the female prisoner thought, pursing her lips.

"A woman?" The hooded woman asked.

"She…reached out to us. But then…I— _we —_ woke up here."

The two women seemed to consider his answer, before Cassandra began circling around the two prisoners once more. As she made it behind the female prisoner, she accused of her, "The guardsman says you claim you are an angel."

"What?" The female prisoner asked, confused. "No, I didn't."

"I swear it!" She heard one of the guards say, "I asked who she was and she said, 'an angel'!"

"I—okay, no." The prisoner replied, annoyed, trying to remember exactly what happened, "I probably said, ' _I'm_ Angel'. As in, that's my _name_?"

Cassandra had circled around back in front of the two prisoners, glancing at the hooded woman.

"Please—" The prisoner, Angel, pleaded in a sigh, "I just want to know where I _am_."

After a few moments of silence, the hooded woman relented, "We are in Haven."

"Alright. Cool. No idea where that is, but cool. Thank you." Angel said, thanking the hooded woman before continuing, "Now, what is it exactly we're being charged of? And—why is everyone _dressed_ like this? Am I in some sort of Renaissance fair? Is this a practical joke? Because, ha-ha, you got me. Can I go home now?" She closed her eyes, shaking her head, "None of this makes—"

"You are _not_ the one who is asking questions here," Cassandra reminded harshly.

"They think we caused the explosion at the Conclave," the male prisoner answered Angel.

"I don't even know what a Conclave _is_ —"

" _Stop_ playing innocent! You two are the _only_ survivors. You expect us to believe that is a coincidence?"

"Look, lady," Angel started, patience wearing thin, "I wasn't even at this so-called _Conclave_ —"

"And yet, we find you in its ashes." The hooded woman stated, "Stepping out of a rift from the Fade, no less."

"None of what you just said makes sense to me." Angel said, shaking her head.

"Look, kid. Angel? Just shut _up."_ The male prisoner said, somewhat angrily, "They have the upper-hand here."

"It would be wise to listen to your friend." Cassandra said, eyes narrowing in on Angel.

Angel managed not to sigh, not bothering to mention that she didn't even _know_ the man.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Cassandra sighed, almost in defeat, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana," she said to the hooded woman, "I will show them the rift."

The hooded woman, Leliana, nodded in understanding, quickly leaving the room. Cassandra proceeded to lift both the prisoners up, one at a time, with impossible strength.

"What _is_ happening?" The male prisoner asked as they walked out of the cell.

"It…will be easier to show you," Cassandra replied in a softer voice, almost even sad.

They walked out of the cell, eventually making their way to a large wooden door. Cassandra nodded to the two guards standing there, motioning for them to open the door. They did as they were told, opening the seemingly heavy door with a loud creak.

Angel had to squint her eyes, the brightness outside a stark contrast to the darkness inside the building. She felt a cold draft coming from the door and shivered once more. As her eyes became used to the brightness, she realized snow on the ground.

"Okay, so, not in Arizona anymore." She said, mostly to herself. The guard behind her gave her a harsh push, telling her to move forward. She laughed in disbelief and raised her voice so they could hear, "Alright, so, I'm not walking out there in _this_ ," she motioned towards her pajamas.

Cassandra sighed heavily, annoyed, but nevertheless relented, "Bring me some armor." She ordered one of the guards. He looked confused, but obliged.

"You are either brave, or very, _very_ stupid," the male prisoner said, low enough so only she could hear.

Angel just shrugged in response. After a few short minutes the guard returned, handing some armor to Cassandra. She all but threw it in Angel's direction, who barely managed to catch it because of her bindings.

"Uh…" She said, holding her bindings out, making it obvious that she couldn't change with them still on.

Cassandra sighed heavily again, taking out a knife. Angel became _very_ worried for a second, only to realize that Cassandra was just cutting her bindings. After that, Angel and Cassandra seemed to be stuck in a staring contest.

"I mean—is there somewhere I can change?"

Cassandra then let out a sound of annoyed impatience, "We do not have _time_ for this."

"So you expect me to just change right here." Angel surmised in disbelief. When Cassandra didn't respond, Angel sighed, but none the less started putting the leggings over her pajama bottoms. At least this way she'd have more layers, she told herself. As soon as she got to the armor that went over her torso, however, she got stuck.

She had _no_ idea how to put it on.

After struggling by herself for a few moments, she heard a deep laugh followed by another sound of disgust, assumedly from the man and Cassandra, respectfully.

"For the love of—" Cassandra started, moving quickly over to Angel, who at first, took a few steps back, feeling threatened. Cassandra motioned that she only wanted to help, and took another few steps closer, "You act like you've never seen armor before." She stated impatiently, roughly helping Angel with the garment.

"Probably because I _haven't_. Not in real life, anyway."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Just put the boots on." She said in a commanding tone. Angel did as she was told, already feeling warmer.

The male prisoner cleared his throat expectantly, holding his own bind hands out. Cassandra rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust, but nonetheless cut his bindings for him.

"Do _not_ attempt to run." She warned both of them. The two prisoners just nodded.

She then led them the rest of the way outside, only for Angel to gasp in shock.

There was, apparently, a big green _hole_ in the sky. How had she just noticed that?

She continued to stare at it in wonder and confusion as Cassandra said, "We call it 'The Breach'. It is a massive rift that leads to the world of demons. It is not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can _do_ that?" Angel asked, managing to find her voice.

"This one did," Cassandra answered, turning towards the prisoners and walking towards them, "Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Suddenly, The Breach sent out a pulse, and Angel and the other Prisoner fell to their knees with a cry as a searing pain went through their marked, glowing hands.

Cassandra knelt in front of the prisoners, "Each time The Breach expands, the marks on your hands spread. And it _is_ killing you. However, your marks may be the key to stopping this. We don't have much time."

"How can _we_ help?" The male prisoner asked.

"Your marks may be able to close The Breach," Cassandra answered, "Whether that's true or not is something we will discover shortly."

"And you still think I— _we_ did this? To ourselves?" He asked.

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

Angel just shook her head in disbelief, "How can you expect me to _believe_ all this? Rifts? The Fade? _Demons_? Nothing you are saying makes any _sense_. This can't be real."

"Unfortunately, it _is_ real. Do you not see it with your own eyes? We must deal with it." Cassandra said.

"So you're saying we don't have a choice," The male prisoner surmised, somewhat angrily.

Cassandra gave a look of disapproval, " _None_ of us have a choice," She said, helping them both up.

She led the two prisoners through a town, of which Angel didn't recognize. Not that she was paying much attention. She was still stuck on the whole 'Demons', 'Her Hand Was _Glowing_ ', 'The Sky _had a hole in it',_ and ' _Everyone Else Seemed To Just Accept All Of This'._

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt something hard hit her side. She looked on the ground, finding the culprit. It was an apple, which apparently someone had _thrown_ at her. She looked up, confused. She heard Cassandra sigh sadly again, "They have decided your guilt," Cassandra said, motioning to the villagers in the town, "They need it."

"The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia." Cassandra continued, "The Conclave was hers. It was meant to bring the war between the Mages and Templars to an end." As they made it to a small bridge with a gate at the end, she said, "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come, it is not far."

"Where are we going?" Angel asked.

"Your marks must be tested on something smaller than The Breach." Cassandra answered as she walked forward.

Angel shook her head in disbelief, wondering why everyone was just _going along_ with this. She'd finally had enough. She stopped dead in her tracks, throwing her hands up into the air in anger and exasperation.

"No, you know what? I don't even know where I am, or what's going _on_ , and you expect me to just go along with this?!" Cassandra simply turned around, raising an unimpressed brow at the outburst as Angel continued, "You're talking about _holes in the sky,_ and _demons_ , and me being guilty of something, when I don't even understand what's _happening_." Angel yelled, shaking her head, " _Fuck_ this whole thing. It's just a fucked up dream! I'm out of here."

"The threat is _real_ ," Cassandra insisted angrily before continuing, _"_ And where, exactly, do you expect to go?" Cassandra asked, unimpressed, "You said yourself; you don't know where you are. You have no idea what's happening? Try surviving like that on your own for more than five minutes." She said, looking at Angel menacingly, "You are our _prisoner._ If you try to escape, you will more than likely be killed."

"Wha—and you expect me to just _accept_ that? Just—"

"Kid," the shorter man started, and Angel looked at him, still upset. But he could see the fear in her eyes, "I don't like this any more than you do, but it looks like we're stuck. If it makes you feel any better, I'm stuck in this shit with you."

Angel deflated, a sad look adorning her face, "I'm sorry," she said to the man, "This is just so…confusing."

"I know," he said, and Cassandra let him continue, seeing he was getting farther with the younger woman than she was, "But if you have any better ideas, I'm all ears."

"Well—" Angel started angrily, but deflated once more.

Cassandra rolled her eyes again, "Then we are in agreement. We must test your marks. Follow me." She said, taking position in front of them. She began walking ahead, "Open the gate!" Cassandra ordered.

They walked out of the gate, leading to a small trail with broken carts and wagons scattered across the ground. A few wagons were on _fire_.

They nearly made it to another bridge when the rift in the sky pulsed again, and the marks on both the prisoner's hands glowed green. They both fell to the ground with another cry of pain.

Cassandra ran back to them, helping both of them up one at a time, "The pulses are coming faster now," She said, continuing forward, "The larger The Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"There you go with the ' _demon'_ word again." Angel pursed her lips.

"What would prefer I call them?" Cassandra snapped. Angel didn't have an answer.

They walked quickly, in silence, until they reached another bridge. Angel saw the other prisoner open his mouth, about to ask a question, when suddenly a flash of lightning—or something like it—struck from The Breach, hitting the bridge they were walking on. The bridge immediately collapsed in on itself, while Angel, Cassandra, and the other prisoner fell to the frozen lake below with grunts and exclamations of pain.

"What—" Angel was cut off as a green ball of energy shot down from The Breach, landing on the frozen lake beside them. Emerging from it was…

 _Something._

Angel had _no_ idea what it was, but it was grotesque and horrific.

This wasn't a dream, it was a _nightmare_.

"Demon!" Cassandra shouted, running forward as she pulled out her shield and sword, "Stay behind me!" She ordered, attacking the creature.

While she was busy with the demon, another ball of energy shot down from The Breach, causing yet another demon to appear.

The short man looked behind them and saw two daggers lying on the ground, next to a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"You any good with a bow?" He asked Angel.

Angel barely registered the question as she stared at the apparent _demon_ in front of her.

 _This isn't real_ , Angel reminded herself as she began to hyperventilate.

"Kid!"

"I—" She was shocked out of her revere, " I mean I guess I'm okay? It's been a while."

"Well, then. Here you go," he said as he handed her the quiver and bow. " _Try_ not to hit me."

Angel held the bow awkwardly, trying to calm her breathing. She hadn't used a recurve bow in _years_. Though she remembered being better with them than compound bows.

She saw man wield the two daggers with ease, striking at the demon with precision. However, the demon quickly began gaining ground. Angel assumed that he wasn't used to being at the forefront of battle.

"Any _time_ now!" He shouted as he continued to lose ground.

"Oh." Was all Angel said as she began aiming the bow. She took the stance as she remembered, aiming quickly before letting lose an arrow.

She cried out in triumph as it actually _hit_ the demon. However, as the demon was hit, it turned towards Angel, noticing her for the first time.

"Oh, shit." She said, quickly grabbing another arrow and shooting.

That one missed.

Angel cursed under her breath, notching another arrow.

The other prisoner stabbed the demon in the back, gaining its attention once more. Angel swallowed hard before letting lose another arrow. With the final blow, the demon reached up into the air as it died, before shrinking into nothingness on the ground. Angel laughed in a mix of disbelief and relief.

She looked up to see Cassandra deal the demon she was fighting a final blow before it shrank to the ground, disappearing.

The two prisoners ran up to Cassandra, out of breath.

"They're gone," Angel breathed out in relief.

Suddenly Cassandra tilted her sword towards the two prisoners, "Drop your weapons. _Now_!"

"What—" Angel started in disbelief.

"A demon attacked us. What were we _supposed_ to do?" The man asked.

"You don't _need_ to fight," Cassandra insisted.

"Are you saying it won't happen again?"

Cassandra paused for a moment, sighing, "You're right," She said as she sheathed her sword, "I cannot protect you, and I should not expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you did not attempt to run," She continued, glancing at Angel, "Even if you _wanted_ to."

Cassandra continued leading the way, eventually handing both of the prisoners some vials full of green liquid, "Take these potions," she said as she handed them over, "Maker knows what we will face."

"Potions?" Angel asked, confused.

Cassandra sighed in response, "Healing potions."

Angel scoffed, "So, what, I drink it and suddenly my wounds are healed?" She asked in disbelief.

" _Most_ wounds, anyhow." Cassandra answered.

Angel paused for a moment.

 _I really need to just go with the flow,_ she thought to herself, _It's just a dream_ — _nightmare. Whatever. I'll wake up soon_.

They continued forward, up and down some hills, and over even more frozen ponds, in a tense silence.

That was, until, Angel cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke up, "So, uh, what's your name?" She asked the other prisoner. She _hated_ silences like that.

"Edric," Was the short answer.

"Edric?" She repeated in question.

"Yes," he answered shortly again, "Why?"

"Nothing," Angel assured before speaking up again after another moment, "I've just never heard of that name before."

Edric grunted, "Because _Angel_ is much more popular."

"It is, actually," Angel replied. Edric sighed.

As they managed to climb over a particularly steep hill, they noticed two more demons on the frozen lake below.

"Don't suppose there's a way around?" Angel asked, hopeful.

"If we flank them, we may gain the advantage." Cassandra said, jumping down the small cliff. Angel sighed, muttering ' _of course not'_ as Edric nodded, throwing something on the ground. Then he _disappeared_ in a veil of smoke.

"Stay and shoot them from up here," She heard him order.

She merely nodded, though confused at where he'd gone, and notched another arrow, letting it loose.

She missed.

She tried again, and missed.

She tried again, with a hit.

She continued her assault, seeing Edric reappear behind one of the demons, striking it from behind. It shrank into the ground, disappearing. Only one demon remained.

Angel knocked one more arrow, shooting and hitting its mark, as the demon fell to the ground.

She smiled triumphantly, running down the small hill to meet the other prisoner and Cassandra.

" _What_ do you think you are doing?!" Cassandra shouted angrily at Angel.

"I—killing demons?" she asked, confused and scared.

"You nearly _hit_ me. Twice!"

"I mean…at least I didn't?" Angel more asked than stated, "Do you want me to help, or _not_?"

"Work on your _aim_." Cassandra ordered.

" _Sorry_ ," Angel half meant it, really she did, but it just came out sounding sarcastic, "It's been a while. And I've never shot at _living_ targets."

Cassandra merely rolled her eyes, sheathing her sword. She motioned for them to continue forward, and they fell into a tense silence once more.

Angel shivered from the cold once more, though she was glad she was at least warmer. She didn't remember being cold in dreams before.

She shrugged off the thought as they ran into five more demons on yet another frozen lake. Two of them, however, were different from the ones she was used to. These two looked more like spirits—she was able to see through them—and their attacks were ranged, rather than up-close. She considered them much more annoying.

Maybe that was because they were actually attacking _her_.

With each hit, she felt herself become more and more tired, as if whatever they were throwing was draining something from her.

Luckily, they didn't take as long to kill. After they fell, she focused once more on the other demons.

After they were killed, the group of three started climbing up another hill. Angel was getting tired of all the hills.

However, half way up the hill, they started to hear fighting in the distance.

"We're near the rift," Cassandra said, "You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" Angel asked.

"You'll see soon enough. We must help them."

Cassandra wasn't wrong; it didn't take long to happen upon a small battlefield at the top of the hill.

There she could see soldiers' fighting more demons, in front of another hole in the sky. Angel could only assume it was a rift. She didn't even wait for a command; she started shooting at the demons right away.

With everyone, it didn't take long for all the demons to fall. As the last demon died, a tall, bald man with pointed ears and a staff on his back walked up to Edric, grabbing his left wrist and holding his hand closer to the rift, "Quickly! Before more come through!"

A stream of green light emitted between Edric's hand and the rift, and after waiting for a few moments, nothing else seemed to happen.

"You!" He shouted urgently at Angel, "You too!"

Angel, wide-eyed and confused, held her left hand up towards the rift. Another green light emitted from her hand to the rift, and slowly but surely, the rift shrank and eventually disappeared in a small implosion.

"Hmm," The bald man said thoughtfully, letting go of Edric's wrist.

"What did you _do_?" Edric asked.

" _I_ did nothing. The credit is yours," he replied before glancing at Angel, "And yours too, it seems."

"You mean the mark," Angel supplied.

"Whatever magic opened The Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hands. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in The Breach's wake—and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close The Breach itself," Cassandra said, walking up to them.

"Possibly," the bald man replied, "It seems you two hold the key to our salvation." He continued, looking at Edric, then Angel.

Angel just raised a brow.

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." Came a voice from behind them. Angel turned around to see another short man, with a crossbow on his back. His short light brown hair was tied in a small ponytail.

"Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally," He introduced himself, glancing at Cassandra with a wink, "Unwelcome tagalong."

Cassandra shot him a look of disgust.

"Uh, hi," Angel managed, "I…like your crossbow?"

"Ah, thanks, isn't she nice? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named you crossbow Bianca?" Edric asked incredulously.

"Of course," Varric answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "And she'll be great company in the valley.

"Absolutely not." Cassandra stepped forward towards the Varric, "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but—"

"Have you seen the valley lately, Seeker?" He asked, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You _need_ me."

Cassandra turned around, defeated, though she let out a noise of disgust.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." The bald man stated, "I am pleased to see you two still live."

Varric let out a short laugh, "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept."

"Then I owe you my thanks." Edric said, nodding towards Solas.

"Yeah," Angel added, "Thanks." She was trying her hardest to sound sincere, really.

"Thank me if we manage to close The Breach without killing you in the process,"

"Well. That's pleasant." Angel managed.

"We must get to the forward camp quickly." Cassandra said, turning around and leading everyone in the direction to what Angel assumed was the forward camp.

"Well," Varric said, "Bianca's excited!"

Angel just smirked. She thought she was going to like Varric.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Welp, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, please :) I'd really appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Ah, chapter three. Here we go._

 _Thanks to xMorbidxAngelx for being the beta._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Don't own DA. OC's are mine, though._

* * *

Solas, Angel presumed, was a mage.

 _Because mages are a thing_ , she thought to herself.

He seemed to shoot ice projectiles from out of the staff he was wielding, and even froze the demons sometimes. She briefly wondered if it took energy to cast such spells.

They'd run into several demons on their way to the forward camp. With the five of them, though, they didn't take up too much time.

Also, Varric's crossbow was indeed _very_ useful. Angel wondered if she could get one of her own. She'd never used a crossbow before.

Cassandra soon expressed her worry for Leliana, hoping she'd made it through the mess of demons. Varric tried to sooth her worries, insisting she would be fine.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there." Cassandra said as they climbed up another hill, leading to another staircase.

Even at the bottom, they could hear fighting coming from above.

"Another rift!" Edric said as they ran up the staircase.

"We must seal it! Quickly!" Solas urged.

"They keep coming!" A soldier shouted at the top, "Help us!"

They managed to fight the wave of demons until they were all gone. Edric and Angel once again lifted their marked hands towards the rift, and the same green light emitted from it. Not long after, the rift exploded in on itself, disappearing.

"The rift is gone," Cassandra said, "Open the gates."

"Right away, Lady Cassandra."

They walked through the gate onto another bridge, and immediately heard an argument between Leliana and a man whom Angel didn't recognize.

"Ah—here they come." The man said as the group approached the two.

"You made it." Leliana said, relief evident in her voice.

"As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution." The man said to Cassandra harshly.

"Don't talk about us like we aren't here." Edric said.

"You two shouldn't even _be_ here!" The Chancellor shouted, before lowering his voice in defeat, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late," Cassandra said, "We must get to the Temple, it is the quickest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana added, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an _entire_ squad on that path, it's too risky." Cassandra countered with a sigh. She turned around, looking at Edric and Angel, "How do _you_ think we should proceed?"

"You're asking _us_?" Angel almost laughed.

"You have the mark." Solas supplied.

"And you are the ones we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…" Cassandra trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Angel sighed. She had _no_ idea what was going on. She looked to Edric for guidance, who just shrugged unhelpfully.

After a moment, Angel finally said, "The Mountain path?" It was more of a question than anything.

"We need to work together." Edric continued for her after a beat of silence. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. _Everyone_." Cassandra said.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." The Chancellor added one last comment to Cassandra. She just shook her head in reply as they walked past him

The group of five headed up the mountain path. It was a long, uphill climb that Angel didn't expect. After about a half hour of walking they made it to a set of ladders.

Angel let out a groan of annoyance, " _Ladders?_ Really?"

"You're the one who wanted to take this path." Varric helpfully reminded.

"Well—if I had known if involved _ladders_ …"

"What's wrong with ladders?" Edric asked, the first to start climbing up.

"I may or may not have a _thing_ with heights."

Varric chuckled, "You don't like heights, so you chose the path that involves hiking up a mountain?"

"Well—I was under a lot of pressure, okay? I just kind of…picked one."

Cassandra sighed in annoyance, "Remind me never to ask your opinion again."

"Duly noted."

The group went quiet as they climbed the ladders, reaching a cave.

"Ah, nice. A cave, too." Angel quipped.

"May or may not have a _thing_ with caves, huh?" Varric smirked.

"You know—I can see why Cassandra wanted to leave you behind." Angel half-joked.

Demons lay ahead, waiting in the cave, because _of course_ they would hide in a cave, and Cassandra ran in first, drawing her sword and letting out a battle cry. The demons were immediately drawn to her, though she easily blocked their attacks. Edric disappeared in a veil of smoke again, presumably running into the cave after her. Solas waved his hands, and Angel could see some sort of protective barrier surround both Cassandra and Edric.

That was _very_ useful.

It didn't take long for the demons to fall.

As they made it further into the cave, Angel held back a sigh. She was getting _tired_. She wasn't in the best shape, she'd admit, and it had been a long time since she'd used a bow so much. Or walked so much, as a matter of fact.

She tried to hide her exhaustion from everyone else.

"Getting tired, Kid?" Varric asked nonetheless.

"What is it with people shorter than me calling me 'kid'?" Angel asked.

"' _People shorter than you'_?" Edric asked, "You mean dwarves?"

"Dwarves?" Angel asked, "Isn't that, like, I don't know, mean?"

"No?" Varric's answer sounded more like a question, "We are dwarves, just like Solas is an elf, and you and the Seeker are human."

Angel let out a short, dark laugh, "Okay. Dwarves don't exist. Elves don't exist. Neither do demons, or rifts, or The Breach for that matter."

"Curious," Solas interjected, "I wonder what we're doing here then?"

"Hell if I know. This is all just a fucked up dream."

"Hmm," Solas said thoughtfully, "Angel, if I may, where are you from?"

Angel sighed, "Not here."

"I think he wanted something more specific." Varric piped in.

"Phoenix," Angel answered shortly.

"And where is that?" Solas continued to prod as they worked their way through the cave.

"Arizona?" it sounded more like a question than an answer, when no one replied she continued, "You know, the United States of America?" Again, nothing, "Uhh, planet Earth?"

"Hmm," Solas repeated, "Intriguing."

"Yes," Angel concurred sarcastically, "Fascinating."

Silence fell over the group as they finally made it out of the cave. On the ground in the snow were a couple lifeless bodies. There was so much _blood_.

Angel shivered, this time not because of the cold.

 _It's not real_ , she thought to herself, closing her eyes briefly.

Varric just sighed, "I guess these are the soldiers they mentioned."

"That…can't be all of them," Cassandra said.

"So…there might be more holed up ahead?" Varric asked, hope in his voice.

They only had to walk a little further to find a group of soldiers fighting around another rift.

"Come on, let's give 'em a hand!" Varric shouted, running towards the fight.

With the help of the soldiers, the demons didn't last long at all. Edric and Angel held out their marked hands to close the rift.

As Cassandra talked to the Lieutenant, Solas walked up to Edric and Angel, slightly out of breath, "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Literally no idea what I'm doing." Angel confessed. Edric nodded in agreement. Solas gave a small smile.

"Well, let's hope it works on the big one." Varric added.

"Let's go," Cassandra said in her commanding voice, finished talking with the Lieutenant, "It isn't much farther to the Temple."

The rest of the group nodded, following her lead.

"Oh, yay," Angel quipped at the sight before her. There was a large cliff, and the only way down were the ladders attached to the side, " _More_ ladders. And this time have to climb _down_. My favorite."

Varric and Edric smirked while Cassandra merely rolled her eyes.

Angel then watched as Cassandra, Varric, Edric, and Solas proceeded to _slide_ down the first ladder.

"What the—how do you _do_ that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Just come _down_." Cassandra ordered impatiently.

Angel sighed, climbing over the edge and beginning down the ladder.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time," She heard Cassandra's voice, which was decidedly much farther away now.

"So you keep saying." Angel muttered under her breath. She made it down the first ladder only to discover that everyone else had already made it down the second ladder. "What the—"

"Hurry. _Up._ " Cassandra repeated.

" _Well—_ I'm sorry I don't have magic sliding-down-ladders abilities like apparently the _rest_ of the world does," Angel snapped as she began climbing down the last ladder. She heard a sound of disgust from below that could only be from Cassandra.

As she finally made it down, she saw Edric give a smile—out of being polite, she was sure. Varric patted her on the back before beginning the rest of the walk.

Angel then noticed how steep the hill was.

"And now we have to walk down a stupidly steep hill," Angel narrated, annoyed, "Cool."

" _Stop_ complaining," Cassandra said, "It's not that bad."

Angel sighed again as they began the trek down.

 _Always keep your feet slanted when going down hills like this,_ Angel remembered her dad telling her when she was child while they were camping, _If you walk straight down you have more of a chance of falling._

As they reached the bottom of the hill, Solas mentioned, "The Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"What's left of it." Varric added sadly.

"That is where you two walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you," Cassandra informed, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Angel scrunched her nose in disgust at the foul smell in the air.

They made it inside the temple, where small fires were splayed across the ground, along with burnt bodies. Angel cringed; realizing that the smell in the air must have been what burnt flesh smelled like.

 _This isn't real_ , she reminded herself again.

They walked up to a small ledge, looking towards the sky to see The Breach in all its glory.

Suddenly they heard from behind them, "You're here. Thank the Maker." They turned around to see Leliana, now sporting a bow and quiver of her own on her back, followed by soldiers.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple." Cassandra said. Leliana nodded in understanding, leading the soldiers away.

Cassandra walked back to Edric and Angel , "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I mean—do I have a choice?" Angel asked, mostly to herself.

"We'll try, but I don't know if we can reach that, much less close it," Edric answered.

"No," Solas interjected, "This rift was the first. And it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach,"

"Then let's find a way down," Cassandra said, "And be careful."

As they made their way through the temple, Angel heard a deep, menacing voice echoing from nowhere, " _Bring forth the sacrifice_."

Angel looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing.

"Great, now I'm _hearing_ things." She said.

"No. We all heard that," Edric assured before asking, "What is it?"

"At a guess: the person who created The Breach." Solas answered

"Mmh." Angel made a sound of understanding, though she was still confused.

Everyone continued walking down though the Temple, eventually reaching what looked like red rocks growing out of the ground. It reminded Angel of the color of rubies, except these ones had strange, unnatural glow about them.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." Varric said, distraught.

"I see it, Varric,"

"But what's it _doing_ here?" The storyteller wondered aloud.

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the Temple, corrupted it…" Solas theorized.

 _Lyrium,_ Angel thought. Another word she didn't recognize.

"It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." Varric warned.

Everyone took heed of his advice, staying as far away as possible from the red lyrium.

" _Keep the sacrifice still,"_ The menacing voice echoed again as they continued forward.

" _Someone, help me!_ " Came another scared voice. Angel couldn't place the accent.

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra said urgently as they made it to a small cliff. Angel saw no way down aside from jumping.

 _Just great,_ she thought.

The rest of the group jumped down, much to Angel's surprise, like it was not a big deal at all.

 _Because of course it's not a problem,_ She thought.

Cassandra sighed in annoyance as she realized Angel wasn't with them. She looked up to see the younger girl still up on the cliff.

"Are you coming?" She asked, impatiently.

"I'm supposed to just _jump_?"

"Did you not see the rest of us do it?"

"It's like _ten feet_."

"It's not so bad," Varric tried to sooth, "Just jump."

Angel rolled her eyes, " _How did you break your legs, Angel?_ " She asked herself rhetorically, "Well, I was _peer-pressured_ into jumping off a cliff, you see." She answered the pretend question.

Never the less, she managed to jump down, with only a minor pain in her left ankle.

"Okay," Angel started as she realized it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, " _Maybe_ I was being dramatic." Cassandra scoffed as Varric and Edric let out a short laugh.

They walked towards the rift, which was much bigger than the others. As they got closer, the marks on Edric's and Angel's hands started to glow green again. They both looked at their hands in wonder.

" _Someone, help me!"_ The voice of Divine Justinia repeated.

" _What's going on here?"_ A third voice asked.

"That was _your_ voice," Cassandra accused of Edric, walking up to him, "Most Holy called out to you, but…"

Suddenly a bright white light engulfed everything, and everyone had to squint their eyes just to see. A moment later, there was a vision coming out of the rift.

There was a silhouette of some sort of _creature_. Angel didn't know what it could have been. In front of him was, Angel presumed, Divine Justinia, who looked caught in some sort of magic barrier, holding her above the ground.

She could see another version of Edric run up to the scene from the other side, " _What's going on here?"_ he asked again.

" _Run while you can! Warn them!_ " Divine Justinia called out to him.

" _We have an intruder,"_ the menacing creature said, pointing a long, clawed finger at Edric's other self, _"Slay the dwarf."_

Another bright flash of white, and the vision was gone.

"You _were_ there!" Cassandra accused of Edric, "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she?...Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember!" He defended.

"Echoes of what happened here." Solas said, walking forward and staring at the rift, "The fade bleeds into this place." He turned back around to the rest of the group, "The rift is not sealed, but it is closed…albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons," Cassandra said, looking to the soldiers all around them, "Stand ready!"

Soldiers from all around gathered near the rift, while Angel noticed some on the upper levels with bows, arrows already notched. Cassandra nodded to Edric and Angel, giving them the okay to open the rift. They both lifted their marked hands towards the rift, and a green light emitted from it. It only took a moment for something to appear from the other side.

But it was _much_ bigger than the other demons they had fought before. It stood as tall as a small building, with what looked like blue armored scales covering its body, and horns on the top of its head. It let out a deep, chilling laugh.

"Jesus Christ!" Angel cried out, "What is _that?_ "

"Pride demon!" Cassandra answered, "Attack! Now!"

Everyone on the upper levels let loose their arrows, but the pride demon blocked all the shots with his armored arm. Cassandra and the other melee-fighters ran up to it and began attacking. None of the attacks seemed to do any damage.

"We must strip its defenses!" Cassandra called out.

"Hurry! The rift!" Solas said urgently, "Use your mark again!"

Angel and Edric nodded, holding their marked hands out yet again. The rift didn't seal, but the small explosion it made seemed to deal the pride demon some damage. It knelt down as it tried to recuperate.

"The demon is vulnerable—now!" Cassandra shouted.

Angel let loose her arrows, one after another. Her whole body was tired. She wasn't used to moving this much, let alone using a bow so much. Her arms became shaky; and she was scared of hitting one of the soldiers instead of the demon.

 _At least it's so big,_ Angel thought, _I can just aim for his head and torso while they attack his legs. That way if I miss, I just miss an not hit anybody else._

Soon enough the pride demon's defenses were up again, and Edric and Angel had to use their marked hands again. This time more demons fell through the rift. Angel concentrated on those ones first. After they were down, she focused back on the pride demon.

It took a long time, longer than Angel cared to mention, but the pride demon finally fell. As soon as it was down, Cassandra shouted, "Now! Do it!"

Edric and Angel immediately lifted their marked hands to the rift again. This one was different from the others, though. It was bigger; more powerful. It took much more out of them.

Angel could feel her consciousness slipping away. She felt herself fall to the ground in exhaustion.

The last thing she saw was Edric fall to the ground beside her, unconscious.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Really appreciated. Drop a review, if you'd like. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Dragon Age. OC's in this story are mine, however. Thanks to_ _xMorbidxAngelx for being beta :)_

* * *

Angel awoke to the sound of a door opening. She immediately lifted her head in alarm, only to groan at the pain it caused.

Her whole body _hurt_.

She looked around the small room she was in, and noticed for the first time she was in a bed. The room was covered in animal pelts, along with a few bookcases and desks. The whole building was made of wood.

She then noticed a short woman with pointed ears—an _elf_ , she reminded herself—enter the room carrying a small wooden box.

"Oh!" The elf said as she noticed that Angel was awake, dropping the box in surprise. Angel slowly sat up, groaning in pain in the process, "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

"It's okay, I only—"

The elf fell to her knees, bowing to the floor, "I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, My Lady."

Angel stared at the girl in surprise, and slight alarm, "'My Lady'?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

"They say you saved us. You and the Herald. The Breach stopped growing, just like the marks on your hands." At the mention of the mark, Angel looked at her marked hand. It was glowing green again, though its glow had dimmed slightly, "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days," the elf continued.

" _Three days?_ " Angel asked in surprise.

"I didn't mean to upset you, My Lady." the elf said, bowing her head down once more.

"You didn't—" Angel sighed, "You haven't done anything wrong. Have I been asleep for three days?"

"You and the Herald, yes, My lady. He only woke up an hour ago. He insisted on waiting for you to wake up before meeting with Lady Cassandra. She wanted to know when you awoke. She said, 'at once'." The elf said, getting back up and backing slowly towards the door.

"And where is she? And Edric?"

"The Herald is just outside, My Lady, and Lady Cassandra is waiting for you in the Chantry. 'At once', she said," the elf said, all but running out the door.

"Why do you—" but the elf was already gone, "keep calling him 'The Herald'," Angel sighed, continuing her sentence anyway.

Angel sat on the edge of the bed, grimacing at the movement. She then noticed that she was out of the armor they had lent her, and was now in some beige clothes. She sighed again, realizing that meant that they had changed her.

She slowly got out of the bed, only for the door to open once again,

"You're awake!" She heard Edric say in relief, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," She insisted, though her walk was more of a waddle at first. She was sore in places she didn't even know muscles _existed, "_ Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Edric laughed a big, hardy laugh, "You aren't going to _believe_ this." As Angel's brow shot up in question, he continued with a big grin, "They're calling me _'The Herald of Andraste.'_ And you _'Andraste's Angel'._ "

"What?" Angel asked, confused, "What does that even _mean_?"

"They think Andraste sent us." He explained, still smiling.

"And who's Andraste?" Angel asked.

"You don't _know_?"

"No?"

"Maker," Edric started in disbelief, "Where are you _from_?"

"Arizona!" Angel shouted, annoyed.

"I have no idea where that is." Edric said unhelpfully.

"Well, I have no idea where we are right now, so at least we're even."

Edric sighed, "Well, I guess Cassandra wants us. We'd better get to her—wouldn't want to make her angry."

"God, no." Angel agreed as she followed Edric out of the small building.

Outside were rows of people standing on each side of the trail, each holding their fists to their chests.

"Uhh, what's happening?" Angel whispered.

"I told you," Edric answered in as low of a whisper, "They think we're sent from above."

"Of course they do," Angel sighed.

Some of the onlookers stared at them in disbelief, "Look!" One of them said, "It's The Herald of Andraste and Andraste's Angel!"

Angel's rubbed her eyes in exasperation as they continued forward, "My god, that's going to get annoying."

Edric smiled, "You think so?"

"You _don't_?" She countered.

"It's better than being a prisoner and accused of mass murder," the dwarf reasoned.

"True," Angel conceded before asking, "So where's this place we're supposed to go?"

"it's right ahead," He said, "Follow me."

They continued walking until they found themselves in front of what Angel assumed was the Chantry. They opened the door and immediately heard the Chancellor and Cassandra arguing through another closed door on the other side of the building.

"Well," Angel said, "This will be fun."

"I admire your attitude." Edric commented with a slight smirk.

Angel let out a small laugh as they continued further in the building. They opened the door to find two guards wearing heavy armor on each side of the door. Inside the room, the Chancellor, Cassandra, and Leliana were standing around a big table.

"Chain them!" the Chancellor said, and Angel suddenly became nervous again. She did _not_ want to be in a cell again, "I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

"Disregard that," Cassandra said, "And leave us." The guards immediately turned around and left. Angel breathed sigh of relief.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Chancellor Roderick said as the guards left.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra countered.

"So we're still suspects?" Edric asked

"Even after what we just did?" Angel asked for herself.

"You absolutely _are_." Chancellor Roderick answered harshly.

"No, he is not," Cassandra countered just as harshly, "At least, the dwarf is not. I saw with my own eyes, Most Holy called out to him. I cannot speak for the girl."

"Well that's just great," Angel muttered, "At least _you're_ in the clear," She said to Edric.

"So their survival, that _thing_ on their hands—all a coincidence?" the Chancellor asked, ignoring Angel's words.

"Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour."

"And the girl?"

"I do not yet know. But she will no longer be treated like a prisoner until we find concrete evidence."

"The Maker sent me?" Edric asked, referring to Cassandra's earlier words, "You know I'm a dwarf, right?"

"No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it." She answered.

"The Breach remains, and your marks are still our only hope of closing it." Leliana said.

"That is _not_ for you to decide!" Chancellor Roderick said.

Cassandra turned around, grabbing a big, hard-covered book and slamming it down on the table, "You know what this is," She said to the Chancellor, pointing at the book, "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn," Cassandra declared, walking threateningly towards Chancellor Roderick as he took steps back to evade her, "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore _order_. With or without your approval."

The Chancellor just looked between Cassandra and Leliana before shaking his head in disbelief and turning around, leaving the room. He made sure to throw a hard glare at both Edric and Angel first, though. Cassandra shook her head herself, more in annoyance than anything.

Leliana looked from the book on the table to Edric and Angel, "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra replied, "We must act now. With _you_ at our side." She said to Edric and Angel.

"I'd like to say I still have no idea what's happening," Angel interjected.

"What is the 'Inquisition of old', exactly?" Edric asked.

"It preceded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana answered.

"After," Cassandra continued for her, "they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Oder. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

"That literally made everything more confusing," Angel muttered.

Edric sighed, ignoring Angel, "If you're truly trying to restore order…"

"That is the plan." Leliana stated.

"Help us fix this before it's too late." Cassandra said, reaching out her hand for Edric to shake. He complied.

"Wait," Angel said, almost laughing in disbelief, "What is everyone _talking_ about? I'm so confused." She said, shaking her head, eyes wide, "I have no idea what you guys are saying."

"I understand this is a lot, but—" Leliana started, only to be interrupted.

"Actually," Came Solas' voice from the doorway, "I have a theory about that."

"Solas," Cassandra greeted, "What is it?"

The elf nodded in greeting, entering the room and standing next to Angel, "What if she is not from Thedas?" Solas asked rhetorically.

"I've _said_ that."

Solas nodded, "Indeed, what if she's not from this plane at all?" Angel just stared at him, pursing her lips. "Earlier, on the way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, you described your planet as 'Earth'. What if the explosion at the Conclave not only caused the Breach into the fade, but a breach into another dimension? Indeed, it is possible whoever caused the explosion was trying to get into that dimension. And Angel somehow fell through."

"You expect us to believe she is from another _dimension_?" Cassandra asked incredulously.

"I do not expect you to believe anything," Solas replied, "That is just my theory. It makes sense, does it not? She has no bearings of her surroundings, has never heard of elves or dwarves, or demons or the Fade, or the Chantry or Templars or Mages. All of this is new to her. How could this be, if she were from here?"

"I mean—" Angel said, "I'm pretty sure this is just a dream."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "So you keep mentioning,"

"This is rather vivid for a dream, isn't it?" Solas asked.

Angel shrugged, "I've had worse," She lied.

"You feel pain, don't you?" He asked, "Surely you must be sore, and since when have you felt pain in dreams?"

Angel shook her head vehemently, "This. Isn't. _Real._ "

"Then banish us," Solas said simply, "If this is a dream, and you are aware of it, you can wake up at any time you wish. Simply tell us to leave, and we shall disappear."

Angel stared at him for a moment before did as he said, shutting her eyes tight, "This is a dream," She said to herself, "All of you _go away_." She ordered.

Moments later she opened her eyes, expecting to find herself back in her room, on her own bed, only to find herself back in the same room, with Solas, Edric, Cassandra, and Leliana staring at her.

Solas and Edric looked at her sadly, while Cassandra looked impatient, and Leliana merely looked curious.

"This isn't _real._ " She repeated in a small voice, slowly backing away from everyone. "It can't be. None of this makes sense."

"I am sorry, Angel, but this is very real." Solas consoled.

Angel looked around the room, wide eyed. Her breath became ragged. Suddenly it felt like there were too many people around her, that the room was shrinking, and the air was being sucked out of the room.

"I need—I need to—" She started, out of breath, unable to finish her sentence. She ran out of the room, pushing everyone out of her way, tears prickling at the side of her vision.

She made it outside, but it didn't help. It was still hard to breath. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. She became nauseas, and could feel the bile rise in her throat. She turned to the trees at the side of the Chantry, emptying the contents of her stomach on the ground. It was mostly bile, as she hadn't eaten in days. Her throat burned, and her stomach hurt with each heave.

 _Since when have you felt pain in a dream?_ She heard Solas' voice in her head.

"My Lady, are you okay?" A woman came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It all felt so _real_.

" _Don't_ touch me!" Angel hissed, shrugging her hand off harshly.

"I'm sorry, My lady, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then—I'm sorry, Andraste's Angel—"

"No! My name is Angel! _Just. Angel._ I don't even know who _Andraste_ is!"

"I must apologize," Came Solas' voice from behind Angel, "She is going through a lot."

" _Don't_ apologize for me!" Angel ordered, spinning around quickly and poking a finger in Solas' chest, though the action just proved to make her dizzy. She was still nauseous.

The poor woman, who was only trying to help, quickly walked away.

"Do you understand now?" Solas asked sadly.

" _No."_ Angel said adamantly, "Why would I understand this?"

"Point taken," Solas conceded, "But you _must_ understand—"

Angel laughed darkly, "Understand _what?_ That I somehow managed to end up on another planet? In another dimension? How is that even possible? Magic. Does not. Exist!"

"Maybe not where you're from. It does here."

"Then—" Angel started, still in denial, " _If_ this is real…then—everything that happened—all those demons—all those _bodies_ —its…" She shook her head "No. It _can't_ be real."

"I'm afraid it is," Solas nodded sadly. "Magic, Templars, elves, dwarves, demons…it is all real. And there is even more you need to learn."

"Yeah—okay, _that_ doesn't help."

Silence fell over the two for many long minutes as Solas continued to stare at her sadly, and Angel just stared at the snow on the ground. Her toes were _freezing_. The cold air was biting at her exposed skin, and seeping through her clothes. She could hear birds chirping in the distance, as well as a few conversations just out of earshot. She licked her lips, realizing they were cracked and dry.

Everything felt so _real._

But none of this was possible.

Right?

"Angel?" Edric asked tentatively, approaching the scene for the first time, "Are you okay?"

Angel scoffed humorlessly, looking up for the first time. Her eyes were bloodshot from unshed tears, "No, I'm not." She said in a small voice, "I need—" she sighed, "I need to be alone."

"Come on," Edric said softly, placing a hand on her back, leading her back to the Chantry, "We'll find you a room."

As Edric led her away, Cassandra walked up to Solas, having witnessed the whole interaction, "You really think she's from another dimension? How is that even _possible_?"

"How is The Breach possible?" Solas challenged, pausing for a moment, "I'm surprised at how well she's taking it, actually."

Cassandra scoffed, "You consider that _well_?"

"Cassandra," Solas said, turning to her for the first time, brows furrowed, "Imagine you were thrown out of your home. No, not just your home. Your _world_. Imagine you were in a new place where nothing made sense to you, and everything was new. You had no idea of the world around you, everyone and everything you once knew, gone. How well would you take it?"

Cassandra paused for a moment, "I…see your point."

Solas nodded, walking away. Cassandra stayed and stared as Edric and Angel continued in the Chantry, looking for an empty room. She furrowed her brows together, trying to put herself in Angel's shoes. It was difficult to imagine.

Meanwhile, Edric found Angel a room with a small bed, "Are you going to be okay?" He asked the girl. She'd been eerily quiet.

Angel shook her head, looking sadly at Edric, "I don't know," She said, seemingly still confused, "I still don't know if I believe any of this."

"I don't know if I do either." Edric said, "Take your time. I'll make sure a guard is outside if you need anything."

Angel held back a scoff and nodded. She watched as Edric left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, she could feel the unshed tears stinging at her eyes. It didn't take long for them to start pooling over and trailing down her cheeks. She threw herself onto the bed, burrowing her head in the pillow, trying not to sob too loud.

How could any of this actually be real?

But Solas' words echoed in her head, and she knew he had a point.

Dreams didn't hurt. And she hurt _all over._

Dreams were never this realistic.

It was all too much for her brain to handle. Her thoughts were racing.

 _Where are mom and dad?_

 _Do they think I'm dead?_

 _What's going to happen to them?_

 _What's going to happen to_ _ **me**_ _?_

 _How am I supposed to survive in this world?_

Eventually her thoughts started slowing down, out of sheer exhaustion _._ Tears kept spilling from her eyes as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Welp, here we are. Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if it pleases you :)._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Sorry it's been a little bit since my last update! My computer died and now I'm borrowing my friend's laptop to write again xD. Thanks for your patience! Anyway, onward with the story!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Don't own Dragon Age. OC's in this story are mine. Thanks to my awesome Beta :)_

* * *

The next week was a blur to Angel. The Inquisition was apparently reborn, not that she really knew what that meant, and she met the war council's Advisors. There was Josephine, the Inquisition's ambassador, Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces, and Leliana, who was the Spymaster.

Angel was surprised she even remembered that much. They seemed nice enough, but she was beside herself, still in shock. She learned a little about the Maker and Andraste, not that it completely made sense, but at least she knew what people were talking about now.

She also learned that there was another race, the Qunari, that she had yet to meet. Apparently they were very tall. And had horns. She was kind of looking forward to meeting them, if she was being honest.

Besides Edric, Varric, and Solas, everyone seemed to give her a wide berth. She wasn't sure how many people knew of her situation outside of the Council and the three aforementioned, but it probably wasn't many. She figured everyone else was afraid to talk to her because of her new title.

Being named the Angel of Andraste was unnerving. She knew she wasn't sent from anyone, let alone someone who was supposedly holy. She didn't remember much about being in the Fade, but she knew that much, at least.

She couldn't speak for Edric, but she had the suspicion that he was just caught up in this mess just like she was.

Angel didn't understand why Edric was being so nice to her. He had a lot of other responsibilities, being the supposed Herald and all, yet he always made time for her and made sure to be there when Solas taught her a little more about their world when he could.

Everyone treated him like he was some sort of Chosen One; everyone believed that he _was_ chosen.

Everyone treated her like she was made of glass.

She was simultaneously annoyed and grateful at the same time. She wasn't sure if she could handle any pressure at the moment.

After finding out that none of this was a dream, she was hit with a crippling depression, as well as an over-all state of panic.

How could this even be _possible_? Magic, demons, the Fade, holes in the sky, elves, dwarves, qunari. All of this, and more, was new to her. She had no idea what was going on more than half the time.

She tried to pretend, though. It probably wasn't working, seeing as she spent most of her time locked up in her room, basically still in a state of denial.

She missed her _parents_.

She'd never really been away from them for more than a couple weeks, and knowing she was incapable of even being in contact with them made it worse.

She constantly wondered if they were okay, or if they even knew she was gone yet. They were on a vacation, celebrating their 30th anniversary, and weren't due back for a week.

Angel felt _guilty_. She didn't want them to go through losing another child.

Not knowing what happened to her might even be worse, she thought.

She was laying in her appointed bed, lost in thought one morning when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Yeah?" She asked, sitting up. Leliana stepped in her room quietly.

"Hello," She greeted politely. Leliana was always polite, but Angel got the sense that she was hiding something. Not that it really bugged her. To each their own, she thought.

"Hi," Angel said back, "How are you?"

Leliana smiled, and Angel wasn't sure if it was genuine, "I'm well. And you?"

"I'm..." Angel trailed off, sighing, "I'm okay. What's up?"

"I came to talk to you," Leliana started.

"Okay," Angel laughed, "Well…talk?"

"You obviously have a history with archery," Leliana started, "But there are things you need to work on."

Angel raised a brow in question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to be trained. There are tricks you don't know. Your stance needs work. You need to learn how to use daggers, in case of up-close combat. You need to learn how to defend yourself. I think it's time you start learning."

"Oh," Was all Angel had to say. It sounded daunting.

"I know this transition must be…hard," Leliana said, "But we are losing time. There are things that need to be done. There are things that _you_ need to do. We _need_ you. And you need to be ready."

Angel looked down, lost in thought. She knew they didn't really need _her_. They needed the mark. But, seeing as she was the unfortunate enough to bear the mark, she knew she had little choice..

"Okay," Angel agreed finally, "What do I need to do?"

Leliana smiled, and it looked genuine, "Follow me. We will begin your training immediately."

Angel got out of her bed with a sigh.

This was going to _suck_. She was _still_ sore from the shenanigans at the Temple.

"First," Leliana said, leading Angel to another room inside the Chantry, "You need to learn how to put on armor. I heard that was…difficult for you."

Angel blushed.

"I've never even _seen_ armor with my own eyes, okay?"

"I'm not judging," Leliana quickly placated before continuing, "Since you are going to be an archer, a rogue, you need to wear armor that is light enough for you to move in, but strong enough to stop attacks. This is called a scout coat." She said, handing the garment to Angel, "It should be simpler to put on than what Cassandra had you wearing before."

Angel nodded in understanding.

"I'll be just outside the door. Let me know if you need any help."

Angel nodded again, sighing as the door shut.

She felt like such a _child_. Learning everything for the first time again. Everyone must have thought so little of her.

It turned out that this armor was, in fact, easier to put on. She didn't even need help, much to her own surprise and excitement.

When she was done putting it on, she admired the armor, patting it down just to see how it felt. It was a simple brown leather coat, reaching all the way down to her legs. Inside the coat on her torso was chainmail, and chainmail also covered her arms and legs. It was heavier than she expected, but was easy enough to move in.

It took her longer to put on than she would have liked, however. With Leliana knocking on the door a couple times to ask if she was okay.

Again, she felt like a child.

She slowly opened the door, suddenly feeling insecure.

Leliana turned around from her spot and smiled reassuringly as she noticed Angel's armor, "Good," Was all she said, "Next, we need to find a bow that suits you. Let's head to the blacksmith."

Angel nodded once more, following Leliana. As they left the Chantry, Angel noticed everyone's eyes on them.

No, not them. _Her_.

She felt even more insecure. Especially wearing something she wasn't yet comfortable in.

Angel watched Leliana as she walked in front of her. She seemed so confident, so sure of herself. Back straight, head held high. Angel felt like she paled in comparison.

They made their way to the blacksmith, who was just outside Haven's gates, and the blacksmith introduced himself.

"Oh, you're _her_." He said as he recognized her, "How's the armor fit?"

"It's…nice?" Angel asked more than stated, "I guess? I don't really have anything to compare it to."

The blacksmith raised a brow in curiosity, but continued nonetheless, "Well, we've got the best equipment around."

"I don't doubt it," Angel replied as she looked around the smithy. There were materials and swords and pieces of armor sprawled out everywhere.

The man merely grunted in response, "What can I do ya for?"

"She needs a bow," Leliana informed.

"Ah," He said in understanding, "Were you looking for anythin' in particular?"

Leliana shook her head no, "Just something simple."

"Hmm," The man said, rubbing his chin in thought, "Well, we got this little thing," He said, walking over to one of the benches and reaching for a bow, "How about this? It's just a little 40-pounder, but it should do well in a pinch."

Angel's face scrunched up in confusion. She remembered some things about a bow's strength. The more pounds it was to pull back, the more damage it did.

"Is 40 pounds enough?" She asked Leliana, "Don't I need more? I used to pull a 50-pounder at home, and it was pretty easy."

"You'll need to work your strength up," Leliana said, "And this would be perfect to start out with." She informed both the blacksmith and Angel.

Angel nodded in understanding, taking the bow that was handed to her. Again, she felt like a child.

Nevertheless, she thanked the blacksmith as they walked out of the smithy with the bow and a quiver full of arrows. He merely grunted in response.

Leliana then led Angel to the training ground, where more soldiers were training both melee and archery. It seemed to get quiet, though, as they approached. Everyone was watching her again.

Leliana led her to about 30 feet away from one of the targets, "Let me see your stance," She ordered.

Angel felt insecure again, with everyone's eyes on her. She swallowed and turned her body to the side, turning her head towards the target. She grabbed an arrow from the quiver and notched it, before pulling back on the string.

"Mmh," Leliana said thoughtfully, "Now shoot when you're ready."

Angel breathed in, focusing on the target before her.

 _It shouldn't be hard_ , she thought to herself, _I've shot from farther away before._

 _But for the love of god,_ ** _please_** _don't miss_ , she thought.

She let loose the arrow, and it flew through the air, reaching its target. It wasn't dead center. In fact, it barely hit the target at all. Angel sighed.

"Your stance isn't _bad_ ," Leliana said, "But it could use some work,"

"Okay," Angel conceded, "What should I do?"

Leliana walked up to her, placing a hand on her back, "Straighten your back," She ordered lightly, and Angel tried not to be too uncomfortable with the proximity, "And lift your elbow up, like so." She said, lifting her elbow up for her, "Now. Try again."

Angel did as she was told, grabbing another arrow and shooting.

The arrow was _much_ closer to the center that time. Leliana nodded in approval.

"You can tell you have previous experience with bows," She said lightly.

"When I was a kid, it was kind of a family thing." Angel explained.

Leliana nodded in understanding before saying, "Continue firing; we need to focus on your accuracy. And then your speed."

Angel nodded in understanding.

Hours passed as the sun moved across the sky, and Angel's arms were _tired._ She'd usually only every practice for an hour, at most. And it had to have been at least _three_. She was panting at this point, arms shaky as she pulled back on the bow. Her aim became less and less accurate. She was also pretty sure her face was sunburnt.

"Perhaps it is time for a break," Leliana said, noticing Angel's strain. Angel immediately sighed in relief, stepping out of her stance, with the bow at her side, "It's about lunch time now, anyways, no?"

Angel suddenly realized how _hungry_ she was. As if to prove its point, her stomach began growling, causing Leliana to smirk.

Angel rolled her eyes, slowly walking back in Haven's gates. Even her legs felt shaky. Her shoulders hurt from the weight of the armor.

She cast her eyes down as she realized almost everyone was still staring at her. Leliana took notice, walking closer to Angel, "What's the matter?" She asked, curious.

"Everyone keeps staring,"

"Well, you _are_ Andraste's Angel, no?"

" _No_." Angel countered.

"Many people think you are. Perhaps that is all that matters in times like these."

"No," Angel insisted, "It just means I'm going to disappoint everyone when they find out I'm not up to their expectations."

Leliana merely raised a brow in response.

Angel sighed, "Where's food?" She asked, changing the subject.

"We can find something to eat in the tavern," The hooded girl explained, "And then we can go back to training,"

"Yay," Angel muttered under her breath. Leliana smiled.

"You have shown progress, even in these few short hours. You'll be a master in no time."

Angel scoffed, disbelieving, but nevertheless said, "Thanks."

They made it to the tavern and Angel all but fell into a chair. She sighed in relief.

"What'll it be?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Water." Angel said shortly, "And food. Just…anything edible."

Leliana let out a short laugh, "I think I'll have what she's having."

A moment later, two cups full of water were in front of them. Angel greedily drank her fill, almost emptying the cup.

"You should slow down," Leliana cautioned, "Or you'll feel sick."

Angel nodded in understanding, knowing that the Spymaster was probably right.

For a moment she just stared at Leliana, noticing her features for the first time. Angel usually only paid attention to the hood she was wearing, but never looked beyond that. She noted, for the first time, how short Leliana's red hair was. It suited her, she realized. Light freckles adorned her face, but no scars, like so many of the other soldiers had.

Leliana raised a brow in question, noticing Angel's stare, "What is it?"

"You're really pretty," Angel said, without thinking.

A moment later what she said registered in her brain and she blushed. Leliana instantly perked up, smiling, "Thank you," She said, "But where did that come from?"

"I blame exhaustion and food deprivation."

"Ah, so when you're not tired or hungry, I'm not pretty?"

"No—that's not what I meant—"

To Angel's surprise, Leliana began laughing. It was a light, musical sound.

"I'm just teasing," Leliana assured through her laughter, "And you're not so bad looking, yourself. Though, we need to do something about your hair."

Angel narrowed her eyes, grabbing a handful of her light brown hair in her hand and looking at it, "What's wrong with my hair?" She wondered aloud.

"Nothing!" Leliana insisted, "It's just long,"

"Long?" Angel asked. It was barely shoulder-length.

"It will get in your eyes during battle. We need to either cut it shorter, or you need to pull it back."

Angel frowned at the idea. She didn't like either. But, if she had to choose…

"I guess I can pull it back," Angel conceded.

Leliana perked up again, "I can braid it for you," She said.

"I—" That caught Angel off guard, "Okay?" She wasn't expecting that from the resident Spymaster.

Their conversation was interrupted as the man behind the bar appeared with two small bowls of stew.

Angel practically began salivating as soon as she saw it. She immediately dug in.

"Don't eat too fast," Leliana chided.

Angel rolled her eyes and slowed down. It was really _good,_ though.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think? :) Expect an update next week. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own DA. OCs in this story are mine, though. Thanks to xMorbidxAngelx for being beta :)._

* * *

The next few weeks were basically the same.

Leliana would wake Angel up early in the morning, as soon as the sun rose, to practice her archery. After a week and a half they also started practicing with daggers. That didn't come as naturally to her.

She was thankful that Leliana gave her random days off, at least, so her muscles had time to recuperate. She would spend those days studying with Solas about Thedas. He seemed eager to teach her.

There was so much to _learn_.

She would go to bed with the sun every night. She had become used to the routine.

That was, until Leliana had mentioned a Mother Giselle, located in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.

And then suddenly Angel, Edric, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas were on their way to meet this Mother Giselle. Apparently, she had some important information. About…something.

Angel still wasn't sure.

She _tried_ paying attention, really she did, but she had _so much_ on her mind, and she had been forced to learn so much in such a little amount of time, with still even _more_ to learn.

Still, what she _did_ remember of the conversation was that Leliana had mentioned that the location wasn't very far.

That had been three days ago.

 _Three days_ of walking.

Angel wondered what _far_ meant.

Still, to be fair, it wasn't _just_ walking. They'd stop and eat, and they stopped for breaks every once a while (though Angel was sure the breaks were just for her). And every morning before they started the daily trek, she'd train with her bow some more with Varric, while every night before bed Edric would help her train with daggers.

While they walked, Solas would quiz her on what she'd learned so far, as well as give her new information.

She felt like she was at some sort of _school_.

A school for knights, or something. Rogues, maybe.

Apparently she was a _rogue._ She didn't think she was cool enough.

Over the past few weeks, though, she _did_ learn some neat tricks.

That disappearing act that Edric did? Yeah, she learned that. It made her feel badass.

She also started getting better with daggers. She even learned to throw them, though her aim was still lacking.

One night in their travel, while Varric was watching Edric train Angel, Varric commented, "So, Freckles—"

Angel furrowed her brows, being caught off guard. Edric took advantage, sweeping his leg under Angel's feet, causing her to fall with a hard _oomph_.

Angel pursed her lips, looking at Varric from the ground.

" _Freckles_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Varric answered, "You know, on account of all your freckles?"

Angel's brows furrowed again, "I don't have freckles," She argued.

"Trust me, you do."

"The only time I get freckles is when I'm in the sun a lot—" She started, only to realize she _had_ been in the sun a lot, "…Oh"

Varric and Edric laughed, while Solas smiled. Cassandra was reading a book, presumably not paying attention.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you something," Varric continued, "It's, you know, kind of important."

Angel waited for him to continue, but when he stayed silent she just asked, "Okay?"

Suddenly Varric became quite serious looking, almost to the point of being tentative. An air of seriousness surrounded the camp. Angel raised a questioning brow at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Have you ever taken someone's life before?" He finally asked, voice low.

"What?" Angel asked with a small laugh after a moment, almost thinking she'd heard him wrong, "Of course not. That's kind of _illegal_ where I come from…unless it's self-defense or something."

"What if it _was_ self-defense, though?" Varric continued, "Do you think you'd be able to?"

Angel snorted a short laugh, "Why? We're just killing demons, aren't we?" Silence fell over the camp, "Right?" She asked after a moment.

"You know of the war," Solas reminded.

"Yeah, and I'm not really involved in it, right?"

" _Everyone_ isinvolved in it," Cassandra commented, speaking for the first time that night, looking up from her book.

"What did you think all this training was for?" Edric asked, "Demons don't _use_ daggers. Or swords."

"Well—" Angel started, feeling attacked, "I didn't—"

"You didn't think that you'd have to hurt any actual _people_ ," Varric surmised with a sigh, "It's alright, I understand. But you _have_ to know, it's a strong possibility that you're going to have to. To save your own life."

"And by 'strong possibility' he means it's _going_ to happen." Edric commented.

"The Mages have gone mad with power," Cassandra said.

"The Templars aren't any different," Solas added.

Angel shook her head, not believing what she was hearing, "I'm _not_ killing anybody. That's just ridiculous."

"It's always hard at first," Varric said sadly, "But you might not have a choice. Sometimes, it's kill or be killed."

"I—okay, I don't have to listen to this. I'm going to bed," Angel said, storming to her tent. The rest of the camp looked on in silence as she shut the tent flap (she was upset that she didn't have a door to slam), and Edric just shook his head sadly.

"Kid has a rude awakening coming," He said.

"Yeah," Varric said softly, "Who knows? Maybe she's right. Maybe it won't turn out like that."

"That's wishful thinking, Varric," Cassandra commented, surprised.

"Yeah, well, for her sake, I hope she's right," Varric said.

Soon everyone else went to sleep. Angel had a hard time falling asleep, thinking about what Varric had told her.

 _Kill or be killed_.

XXX

The next day they made it to the camp in the hinterlands, where they met Scout Harding.

"Herald of Andraste!" She greeted, "And Andraste's Angel, I've heard a lot about you two."

"I'm starting to get worried about what everyone's hearing about us," Edric commented.

"Oh, you know, just that you two are the last great hope for Thedas."

"Ah. No pressure." Angel quipped. Harding smirked.

"There are a couple things you should know before you head out," She said, "We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster, Dennet. But with the Templar-Mage fighting, we can't get word to him, let alone reach him. Also, Mother Giselle is at the crossroads tending to the wounded, though reports say that the fighting has spread there too."

Angel's heart rate picked up in anxiousness. She was hoping to _avoid_ fighting.

Edric nodded in understanding, "Thanks for your report." Harding bowed her head slightly in reply.

The group of five made their way down a small hill, and Angel had to admit, the Hinterlands were _very_ pretty. It reminded her of camping when she was a kid, though it was greener in the Hinterlands than in Arizona, even up north. The trees were taller, too. She inhaled deeply to get a breath of fresh air, being brought back to the childhood memories. She smiled to herself for a moment as they walked down the trail.

"Mother Gisselle cannot be far," Cassandra commented, bringing Angel out of her thoughts.

They soon passed lifeless bodies on the ground, both in Templar armor and in Mage robes. Angel's face adopted a look of sadness as they passed by. She didn't think she would ever get used to that.

After a moment they heard fighting ahead.

"Inquisition soldiers trying to protect the refugees!" Cassandra shouted.

"Let's give 'em a hand!" Varric said, wielding his crossbow. Cassandra took out her shield and sword as Edric brandished his two daggers, and Solas wielded his staff.

Angel stood still in fear and shock.

Those were _people_ they were fighting. They looked like apostates and their supporters.

"Either help or stay out of the way!" Cassandra ordered harshly as she ran past Angel, bringing her out of her revere. Angel swallowed hard as she saw everyone begin fighting.

Cassandra quickly fell two of them, while Solas froze one of the apostates. Edric took advantage or the apostate being frozen and dealt a quick one-two blow, causing the apostate to cry out in pain before quickly transforming into a flurry of black birds, flying several feet away from the scene.

Angel stared at the scene in shock and sadness, "We are not Templars!" She tried shouting. No one stopped fighting.

"I don't think they care, Freckles,"

"But—"

She was cut off by the sound of a battle cry behind her. She turned around just in time to see a man wielding a short sword take a swing at her. She didn't expect it. She tried to dodge the swing, but only managed to dodge the sword, not the man. He tackled her to the ground.

"Please—" she began as he raised his sword again, ready to deliver a blow. He didn't listen and began swinging again.

Everything was happening so _fast_.

She was going to _die_.

Wasn't this kind of stuff supposed to happen in slow motion?

She barely was registering what was happening, hearing grunts and groans of pain as they all but scrapped on the ground. He had the advantage, though; sword still in hand, and being on top.

The next thing she knew, there was a dagger sticking out of the man's throat. He let out a gurgled cry of pain, blood immediately spurting from the wound. Her eyes widened in surprise as blood fell all over her face and armor.

It was _warm_.

Her eyes trailed down the dagger, only to find her hand holding the hilt so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

 _She_ had struck the blow?

She didn't remember doing that.

The man's body instantly fell, lifeless, onto her. She cried out in horror, trying to push him off. It took a moment of panicking, but she finally pushed him off to the side. Her eyes blinked in surprise multiple times, trying to understand what just happened. She took a moment to look at the dead man beside her.

He looked so _young_.

He had to have been her age, if not younger. His bright blond hair barely went down to his eyes, which were still open, though now drained of color.

She just _killed_ a man.

Angel suddenly began dry-heaving, and she flipped around onto her hands and knees so she could empty the contents of her stomach.

As soon as her stomach calmed down, she realized her eyes were watery. Both from vomiting and unshed tears.

 _I just killed someone_.

She looked up at the sound of more battle cries and swords clashing. There was only one man left standing on the other side.

He looked so _scared_.

He knew he was about to die.

Varric shot one last arrow, striking the man in the chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. It didn't take long for his labored breathing to still.

"Oh, my god," Angel choked out, sitting on her knees.

The four turned around to look at her, all instantly understanding what just happened.

Varric was the first to walk up to her, "I'm sorry, Freckles," He said softly.

"I…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence, "I just…"

"You _had_ to," Edric said, kneeling down next to her.

"He's just a _kid_." Angel managed, "I can't—" Angel said, shaking her head in disbelief, "I _can't_."

Cassandra sighed sadly, "Herald, you, Varric and Solas go meet with Mother Gisselle. We will join you shortly."

Edric nodded in understanding, standing up and leading the other two away.

Cassandra slowly walked up to Angel, who still sat on the ground, and knelt down in front of her. Angel stared at the man lying lifeless on the ground, and wouldn't look at Cassandra. Cassandra's look saddened.

"Follow me," She said, standing up. When Angel didn't make a move to follow her, Cassandra knelt back down and looked her in the eye.

"Hey," She said, trying to gain her attention, " _Angel_ ," She tried, a little more forcefully. Angel looked up at that, seemingly noticing Cassandra for the first time. Angel's features were of shock and fear. Cassandra continued slowly, "I'm going to help you up now, alright? And we are going to walk a short ways."

At Angel's nod of understanding, Cassandra grabbed her arm and helped lift her up. After they were on their feet, Cassandra grabbed Angel's wrist and led her a short ways to a small pond. She sat down Angel, who was still too stunned to say anything, on a big rock next to the pond. Pulling out a handkerchief from her breastplate, she knelt down and wetted it in the water of the pond. She looked back at Angel, who was watching her actions.

"I'm going to clean your face now," Cassandra said, holding the wet handkerchief up as proof.

Angel nodded slowly, confused at first before she remembered.

She still had blood on her face. It must have dried by then.

Cassandra knelt down and brought the handkerchief to Angel's face, beginning to wipe the blood away softly.

Angel sniffled, and then realized that tears were streaming slowly down her face.

"I…" She began, but couldn't finish. She sniffled again.

"The others weren't wrong; you did what you had to do," Cassandra began, still wiping the blood away, "But I know that doesn't necessarily make it any easier. The first is always the hardest." She said, remembering the first time she took someone's life. Her look saddened once more, "And I'm not going to pretend it gets easier any time soon. But you must try and understand: these people have made their choice. They know the risks, just as we do."

There was a long silence between them as Cassandra finished cleaning the blood off Angel's face.

Angel shook her head, tears still streaming silently down her face, "But _I_ didn't sign up for this," She said before almost whispering disdainfully, "It's not fair."

Cassandra sighed sadly, "Your situation is… _unique._ I cannot imagine how difficult it must be," She said, "I'm not entirely sure I believe it yet, but if it _is_ true, then yes, you were thrown into this without any say. However, _most_ of us were. It may not be _fair_ , but it just _is._ The sooner we accept that—"

"I'm _not_ going to just accept this," Angel interrupted harshly.

"That is your decision. However, things will then continue to stay the way they are. You must choose whether or not you are going to fully immerse yourself here, or stay behind in your world."

"That's expecting a lot."

"Perhaps. But it is necessary."

Angel just frowned.

Cassandra sighed again, almost sounding defeated.

"I apologize if I sound harsh. I'm simply speaking the truth." She said with a pause, "I can't pretend to know your situation. I confess I have been thinking about it a lot recently. It must be…difficult, to say the least." Angel just snorted, shaking her head, "Like I said, I will not pretend to know. To be taken out of your element, your _world,_ and thrown into one completely different. Away from everyone you once knew, not knowing if you would ever go back. I am sorry you have to go through this, but whatever the reason, you are _here_ now."

Angel took what Cassandra had to say in for a moment before finally nodding slowly.

"I…also wanted to apologize for the way I acted before," Cassandra started

"Well, looking back on it, I can see why you would come to the conclusion you did. It's not like you had no reason."

"Still, had I known your situation—"

Angel snorted, shrugging her shoulders, "What, like you could have _guessed_ it? I was confused, too. I should apologize too, for my behavior." She said, looking down as her face became serious once more, "I'm just…I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

"You will learn," Cassandra said, and she sounded like she believed it.

Angel nodded, "I hope so," She said before taking a deep, shaky breath, "And thanks. For…well, you know. But I don't know if I'm going to be okay."

Cassandra nodded in understanding, "I believe you will be. I know it will just take time. What you did was not wrong, and you must believe that."

Angel nodded again with a sigh. Cassandra took it that meant she didn't believe it quite yet.

"But we must meet with the others now. Are you ready?"

Angel let out a big sigh, "Yeah. I think so."

Cassandra patted Angel on the back comfortingly as they got up and made their way to Mother Giselle.

"—that won't make it worse?" They heard Edric ask of Mother Giselle as Cassandra and Angel walked up.

"Why, because you are a dwarf?" She asked.

Edric shrugged, "That, too."

"Let me put it this way:" Mother Giselle began, "You needn't convince them _all_. You just need some of them to…doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that away and you will receive the time you need."

"Thank you," Edric said, "It's good of you to do this."

Mother Giselle nodded, "I honestly don't know if you were touched by fate, or sent to help us…but I hope." She said, turning to Angel, "Ah, and this must be the Angel. It is good to meet you."

Angel ignored the 'the angel' part, "And you," She replied.

Mother Giselle turned back to Edric, "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering,"

"Thank you," Edric repeated. Mother Giselle nodded, turning to leave.

As soon as Mother Giselle was out of earshot Cassandra said, "Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition's efforts in the area. We should speak with him."

"Sounds good." Edric said, leading the way down the trail. They passed various refugees, all of whom stared at them. Angel tried not to notice.

"Feeling any better, Freckles?" Varric asked Angel softly.

Angel let out a long sigh, "Yes." She lied, making it obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

Varric dropped the subject.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Dragon Age. OC's in this story are mine, though. Thanks to xMorbidxAngelx for being beta :)_

* * *

That night, Cassandra offered to train Angel on how to defend against longswords.

Well, 'offered' was a nice word for it. It was more of a command.

"You must learn how to defend yourself against swords." Cassandra said.

Angel didn't feel like training. She was still running the day's events through her head.

"It won't do you any good to ruminate." Cassandra said, seemingly reading Angel's thoughts, "You did what you had to today. What you did was not wrong." Ange merely sighed sadly, getting up from her spot on the ground and walking towards Cassandra.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"You need to learn when it is appropriate to dodge, and when it is appropriate to block. There are different circumstances." Cassandra said, tossing Angel her bow before unsheathing her sword. Angel didn't that part.

"whoa, whoa," Angel said, "Can't you use something else? Something…less sharp and pointy?"

Cassandra gave a look of annoyance, "I am teaching you to defend against _swords_. What _else_ would I use?"

"I don't know…a giant stick or something?" Angel asked more than answered.

Cassandra let out a sigh, but nonetheless relented, walking away and looking for something that would suffice.

XXX

As time went by, Angel wondered if a sword would have been better. Cassandra didn't seem to mind hitting Angel with the stick. Very hard.

"Now," Cassandra began as she took a slow swing at Angel, coming down from Angel's right, "If I were to come at you like this, would you dodge, or block?"

"Uh…dodge?"

"Don't _tell_ me. Show me." Cassandra said, swinging faster.

Angel went to dodge out of the way, only for Cassandra to take advantage and kick her in the stomach. Angel grunted in pain at the impact, barely managing not to fall down.

"You could just _tell_ me I'm wrong." Angel said angrily, scowling.

"You will learn quicker this way." Cassandra insisted. Angel just rolled her eyes.

"Take it easy on the kid." Edric piped up, "She's been doing nothing but training for weeks." Angel nodded in agreement.

"Our enemies will not _take it easy_ on her." Cassandra replied before speaking to Angel, "Do not be afraid to use your bow to block oncoming attacks."

"But—won't it break under the pressure?"

"It is stronger than you give it credit," Cassandra said, "Besides, even if it _does_ break—wouldn't you rather have a broken bow than no head?"

"Ah," Angel conceded with a nod, "Point taken."

"Now," Cassandra continued, " _Block_." She said as she quickly swung the stick again, nearly catching Angel off guard. However, she managed to raise the bow up just in time to block the attack. However, as soon as it was blocked, Cassandra kicked Angel in the stomach once more, causing her to take several steps back once again.

"What the—I _blocked_!" Angel yelled angrily.

"A step in the right direction, but you need to learn to anticipate your enemies' next move."

"So I literally need to become a mind reader." Angel surmised, pursing her lips.

"It will come with reflexes." Cassandra promised as she got back into her fighting stance, "Again."

Angel slumped her shoulders in defeat before she walked back up Cassandra. Once again, Cassandra swung the stick down quickly, though this time Angel anticipated it and blocked quickly. However, before Cassandra could send out another kick, Angel pushed her bow up as hard as she could, knocking Cassandra off-balance. Angel took the opportunity to tackle Cassandra to the ground, causing Cassandra to grunt at the impact. The next thing Angel knew, she was straddling Cassandra and was holding her bow against her throat.

Cassandra looked up at Angel in surprise. Angel 's scowl turned into a look of equal surprise.

"Oh, my god, Cassandra—I'm so sorry—"

Angel's apology was cut off by the sound of Cassandra _laughing_.

Angel didn't know Cassandra could _do_ that.

"Good!" Cassandra exclaimed, "You're learning."

"Uh…thanks?" Angel asked, too shocked to move.

Cassandra raised a brow at the younger girl, "Are you going to get up?"

"Oh." Angel said, realizing she was still on top of Cassandra. She blushed, "Right. Sorry." Angel quickly got up before she offered Cassandra a helping hand. Cassandra gratefully took it, standing up.

"Well done." She said.

Angel smiled in reply before asking hopefully, "Are we done now?"

"For now. You still have a lot to learn."

Angel just sighed. She was ready for sleep.

XXX

Angel groaned in pain as she got out of bed the next morning.

Her bruises had bruises.

 _Damn Cassandra_ , Angel thought. She then sighed to herself, feeling bad for the thought; _I guess she's just trying to help_.

She slowly walked out of her tent only to see that everyone else was already awake and eating. She sighed again.

The sun was barely up.

"Freckles!" Varric greeted, "We were just about to wake you up. How'd you sleep?"

Angel just grunted in response. If she were honest, she didn't sleep well at all. Not only was she sore _everywhere_ , but she couldn't get the thought of that young man lying lifeless on the ground out of her head. She had cried a few times that night.

"That good, huh?" The storyteller joked.

"Yeah." Angel managed a smile.

She sat down around the fire, and Edric handed her some breakfast. She smiled as a thank you. After they all finished eating, they made their way out of the camp and headed towards the horsemaster.

They ran into Templars on the way.

Angel frowned, not wanting to hurt anyone.

The Templars immediately attacked without word or warning.

Solas cast a barrier around the five of them, and Edric disappeared in a veil of smoke, presumably running behind one of the Templars to deal a blow. Cassandra ran forward with a battle cry, drawing most of the Templar's attention. Varric immediately began shooting his crossbow.

Angel stood by, helpless as the battle raged on. She kept seeing the image of that poor man from yesterday, lying prone on the ground flash before her eyes. She swallowed hard.

As the battle continued, Angel noticed a Templar flanking Cassandra, though Cassandra didn't seem to notice. She was dealing with two in front of her.

"Cassandra!" Angel shouted out, drawing her bow without hesitation. She took a shot, hitting the Templar in the back, easily piercing his armor. The Templar hunched forward as he was hit, crying out in pain. He turned around and saw Angel with her bow drawn, and began running towards her.

Angel stared in shock.

What were these people _made_ of? Shouldn't he have been down?

He quickly ran up to her, swiping his sword at her. Reflexes kicked in, and Angel blocked the sword with her bow. Like she had the night before with Cassandra, she shoved back as hard as she could, knocking the Templar off balance. She, again, took the opportunity to tackle the man to the ground.

His helmet fell off in the struggle, and she saw the look of determination and anger in his eyes, "Bitch!" He shouted, trying to shove her off. She grunted as he punched her in the jaw, causing stars to dance in front of her eyes for a moment. She quickly recovered, shoving her bow against his throat as hard as she could. He struggled for a few moments before she heard a sickening _snap_ as his body went limp.

Angel was panting, trying to regain her breath as she rolled off his lifeless body. She stared up at the sky, swallowing hard.

She barely had time to recuperate before she heard, "Could use some help, Freckles!"

She immediately stood up and saw that Varric was quickly losing ground with a Templar that was chasing him down. Angel quickly picked her bow back up, before aiming and letting lose an arrow. It hit its mark, but the man still kept running towards Varric. She let loose another arrow, hitting the Templar in the leg, causing the man to fall. Before he could get back up, Varric let loose one more arrow, hitting the man in the neck. He fell over, lifeless.

Angel looked back up, drawing her bow, only to realize that Edric had just killed the last man. She slowly lowered her bow.

"You did good, Freckles." Varric said, walking up to Angel and patting her on the back. He looked at the man on the ground next to her, "Looks like Cassandra's training has already paid off."

"Yeah." Angel breathed out, "I guess so."

Varric and Angel made their way to the rest of the group as Cassandra said, "We must take care of the Templar camp. With it gone, they will quickly dissipate."

Solas nodded in agreement, "First we must _find_ the camp."

"Maybe we should take care of the horse thing first," Varric supplied. Edric nodded.

"Dennet can't be that far."

"Let's find the horse guy then," Angel said, walking forward without waiting for anyone else. They quickly began to follow.

They walked across a stream with a broken bridge and walked up a small hill before they ran into more trouble. Angel was glad it wasn't more people, though.

They heard growling and howling over the hill.

"Sounds like wolves," Solas commented.

"Maybe they'll leave us alone," Edric said hopefully. His hopes were dashed when they made it to the top of the hill, only to see three wolves circling around a brown puppy, who was snarling and growling in defense.

"Aww," Angel said, "We can't just let them kill the poor thing."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the wolves seemed to take notice to the group. One of them immediately ran towards the group. Angel jumped back in surprise, drawing her bow. She shot an arrow, only to miss. Cassandra ran forward, drawing the wolf's attacks. She instantly cut it down.

At the cry of the first wolf, the other two began attacking as well. Angel managed to hit one, but they were fast. She missed more than once.

One of them managed to bite Cassandra's arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Angel frowned in concern, shooting another arrow. It hit its mark, and one more wolf was down. Cassandra swung once more at the wolf that bit her, obviously angry. The wolf managed to dodge, only for Varric to hit it with another arrow. It let out a cry before falling to the ground.

"You okay?" Angel asked as she ran up to Cassandra.

"I'm fine," Cassandra said, "It's just a scratch."

Angel took her arm in her hands nonetheless, checking the wound. It didn't look as bad as she had imagined it, as her armor had taken a lot of the damage, but it still looked like it hurt, "Let me bandage it up for you." Angel said.

"I'm _fine_." Cassandra insisted, retracting her arm.

"Okay—" Angel began, not having any of her attitude, "I took First Aid last year specifically for situations like this." She said, before considering her words, "Well. Not _specifically_ like this. But you get what I mean. Let me patch it up for you, it'll only take a minute." Cassandra sighed, but nonetheless complied, reaching her arm back over. Angel took out her bandages, quickly wrapping up the wound, "There, see? All better."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Can we continue now?" She asked.

Angel nodded. She turned around to see the puppy sniffing one of the wolves' bodies cautiously.

"Aww," she repeated sadly, the puppy looked up at her before backing up cautiously. Angel kneeled down, reaching her hand out slowly, "It's okay, puppy. I won't hurt you."

"He looks awfully big for a puppy." Edric commented, noting his size.

"Looks like a Mabari; what do you expect?" Varric said as Angel continued to try and get the puppy closer.

"I don't think it can _understand_ you." Cassandra said.

"Dogs can understand _tones_." Angel informed Cassandra, annoyed.

"We don't have _time_ for this," the older woman insisted., "We must find Dennet."

"Oh, come on, Cassandra, look at the poor thing. You can see his ribs! He must be starving. Do we have any food we can give him?" Angel asked. Edric supplied Angel with a piece of jerky he was saving for later. She thanked him and reached her hand out once more, with the food. The puppy still looked cautious, appearing like he wasn't about to move. After about a minute of nothing happening, and Cassandra giving a sigh in annoyance, Angel gave her own sad sigh, "It looks like he's too scared. I guess I can just leave this for him and hope for the best." She said sadly, putting the piece of jerky on the ground in front of her. She looked at the puppy once more, who turned its head to the side in question, before sighing again and turning around, "Let's go, I guess." She said sadly.

"Dogs have good instincts," Edric said, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Angel said, "It's just sad is all."

They made their way down the hill and saw a farm in the distance, "That must be where Dennet is," Varric supplied.

They passed by some animals that looked like bison with downturned horns, which Solas helpfully told her were named 'druffalo'.

The group of five soon made it to a farm house, knocking on the door. A moment later a man with dark skin and a grey beard answered the door.

"Master Dennet?" Edric asked.

"I am," the man said, "and who are you lot?"

"We're with the Inquisition." Cassandra answered.

Dennet nodded, "Come in, come in," he said, motioning for them to enter. They followed him inside the farmhouse, "I heard the Inquisition was looking for mounts."

"Is there a reason you haven't supplied them?" Edric asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. What with the Mage-Templar war going on, and bandits everywhere, I can't just send my horses out all willy-nilly. There are a few things that need taking care of first. Talk to my wife and Bron, they'll know what to do." Dennet said.

Edric pursed his lips, "You're assuming we have the _time_."

"Do you want mounts or not?"

Edric bit back a sigh, "We'll get right on it."

They turned around to leave the house, only to stop when they noticed the puppy from earlier sniffing around the door.

Solas smiled, "It seems we have a follower."

"He's probably following Freckles, here." Varric supplied.

"Aww!" Angel managed, "He's so cute!" She began walking closer to the puppy, only for it to run away, scared. She frowned. "He's too scared."

"I'm sure he'll warm up to you." Edric offered. Angel just shrugged.

They found the farmer's wife tending in the garden. "I heard what my man said," she began, "If you want our horses, our farmers need to feel safe again. The wolves have gone crazy. Normally you run at one with a torch and it runs away. These ones are different. Take care of them, and I'll let my man know." She said bluntly, "You can find Bron in the shed to the right. He has another chore for you."

Edric and Angel just nodded, looking for Bron.

"The Master doesn't want me handing these refugees swords until they have a hope at defending themselves," Bron began, "If you put up watchtowers, we'd have a warning before the next attack."

"Alright," Edric said, "Sounds easy enough."

"Wolves and watchtowers. Got it." Varric commented.

Bron handed Edric a map, circled in areas where he wanted the watchtowers.

The rest of the day was pretty laid back, compared to that morning. They went to the watchtower sites, placing markers for Inquisition soldiers to know where to start building, and luckily didn't run into any more enemies.

During their whole trek, though, they noticed they had a stalker in the form of a puppy following them wherever they went. Angel kept smiling to herself at the thought. She tried walking up to him a couple more times, only for him to run away again. She finally gave up that night when they made camp.

Cassandra again offered to help Angel with her defensive skills. Angel cautiously accepted, though she was sure she would just end up in more pain.

"Block or dodge?" Cassandra asked yet again, and Angel had to bite back a sigh. She dutifully dodged, surprised that it worked. She scanned Cassandra's posture, waiting to see if she would strike out with another attack. Sure enough, Cassandra quickly swung the giant stick to the side, which Angel had no time to dodge. She blocked it with her bow, reflexively pulling out a dagger. She got stuck, though, not sure what to do with her dagger. She didn't want to actually _hurt_ Cassandra. Cassandra took advantage of the hesitance, whacking Angel on the side with the stick. Angel cringed in pain.

"Well—what do you want me to do?" Angel demanded, " _Stab_ you?"

"I can defend myself." Cassandra assured, standing back in her attacking pose.

Angel sighed and muttered, "If you say so." She dropped back into her defensive posture.

They practiced late into the evening, and by the time they were done Angel was panting for breath. She noted that Cassandra looked like she'd barely broken a sweat.

"You did well," Cassandra complimented, "That is enough for tonight." Angel nodded, unable to voice anything, and walked back to the campfire. She was _starving_.

"It looks like you are doing well," Solas commented with a nod of approval. Angel thanked him as soon as she caught her breath, reaching for some stew. She ate it quickly, probably too quickly, and after she finished she realized how tired she was. She tried and failed to hold back a yawn.

Varric chuckled, "Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long day." Angel merely nodded tiredly, getting up with a grunt of pain and walking towards her tent. She practically fell on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

A light whining sound woke her up in the middle of the night. She frowned in confusion before closing her eyes again. A few moments later she heard the sound again. She sighed in annoyance, getting up from her bed and opening the tent flap. Just outside was the puppy from earlier, though as soon as she opened the flap he backed away cautiously. Angel let out a soft laugh.

"Come on, bubby, it's past your bed time."

He cautiously walked forward towards her, and she patiently waited. After a few minutes of waiting, the puppy finally made his way inside the tent. Angel smiled happily, closing the flap and laying back down. The puppy sniffed around the tent, and around Angel, until he found a comfortable spot to lie down. He just so happened to decide to lay down right next to her side.

Angel pet him lightly. He didn't back away, and in fact seemed to enjoy the experience.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you'd like :) I'll try and have the next chapter up on Sunday!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ : _Do not own Dragon Age, sadly. OC's are mine. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

Angel awoke to the sound of heavy breathing in her ear.

She jumped up, startled, only to remember the puppy from the night before. She laughed, giving him a pat on the head. He panted happily.

"God, your breath smells." She commented, "Actually. You just smell in general. You need a bath!" The puppy just continued to pant happily, wagging his stub of a tail.

She left her tent, new buddy in tow.

"Ah, I was wondering who you were talking to." Solas commented with a smile, "It seems you've made a new friend."

"Yeah." Angel beamed happily.

"I hear that's quite an honor, Freckles," Varric piped in, "Mabari don't just choose anyone."

Angel's face scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Mabari imprint on their owner." Edric answered.

"So he…imprinted on me?" Angel asked.

"It would appear so." Solas answered.

Angel nearly jumped up in excitement, "I am the _chosen one_!" She shouted dramatically. When the rest of the group just stared at her in confusion she quickly calmed down, "Sorry. That's just exciting."

"Being dubbed 'Andraste's Angel' does nothing for you, but a dog picking you is exciting?" Edric asked, laughing.

"I mean…yeah."

Varric grinned, "So, what are you gonna name him?"

"Huh," Angel said aloud in thought, "I haven't thought that far."

"Just _try_ and remember he's a war hound, so _please_ don't name him something like 'Spot', or 'Floofles." Edric said.

Angel snapped her fingers in fake disappointment, "Darn, and here 'Floofles' was going to be my first choice." She said, before realizing all that he had said, "Wait, what do you mean 'war hound'?"

"That breed is bred specifically for battle." Solas answered.

Angel frowned, "Oh." She instantly felt bad for the Mabari. She sighed, "And I don't know. I'll think on the name. You sure 'Floofles' is out?" She directed at Edric. He just rolled his eyes in response. Angel grinned at that, sitting down at the campfire to eat breakfast, giving her left-overs to the puppy. It was then that Angel noticed the lack of their fifth party member, "Hey, is Cassandra still sleeping? Isn't she usually up by now?"

"I believe she's out scouting." Solas answered.

"Aren't there…you know… _scouts_ for that?" Angel asked.

"It never hurts to be prepared." Cassandra said from behind Angel, effectively scaring the snot out of the younger girl. Angel jumped in surprise.

"Jesus! Did you have to sneak up on me?"

"I was hardly 'sneaking'." Cassandra answered with a roll of her eyes, "Perhaps you need to be more observant of your surroundings." Angel merely let out a grunt, rolling her own eyes before Cassandra continued, directing her next statement at the rest of the group, "I think I've tracked down the Templars. Their camp actually isn't that far."

"Then perhaps we should deal with them before we find the wolves that are terrorizing the farm." Solas recommended.

Cassandra nodded once, "Agreed."

"Well, I guess that's that, then." Varric said as he stood up, "Time to get a move on."

Angel made a face, but perked up at the sound of the Mabari puppy barking excitedly. Cassandra, though, didn't find it as cute as Angel did. Cassandra sighed heavily, " _Please_ try to control the dog. We don't need him giving away our position."

"He'll be quiet from now on!" Angel said with a mock-solute, "Won't you, bubby?" She asked him. He barked in return, "That was his confirmation that he's going to be quiet." Angel reasoned, only to get a blank stare from Cassandra.

"Bubby, though, hm?" Varric asked, continuing with mock disgust, "Is _that_ his name?"

Angel shrugged, "Better than 'Floofles', isn't it?"

Edric sighed, "Is that going to be a thing now?"

"You bet it is."

"Of course."

Varric and Angel answered at the same time. Edric just let out a louder, heavier sigh, fueling their amusement.

"But I don't know." Angel answered honestly, "What do you think?" She asked the Mabari, "Bubby sound good?" The dog in question just whined, "Well, then. The jury has spoken. Bubby it is not."

During the short walk, Angel kept trying out names on the Mabari.

So far he had turned down (whined to):

Max

Charlie

Rocky

Buddy

Doggo (that was a joke, really, but no one got it.)

"I've never met a dog who was so picky about their name." Angel said, slumping her shoulders in defeat. She wasn't very creative when it came to naming pets, and she was running out of ideas. She thought back to some of the pets she had when she was a child. Her dad had named them all, which she didn't mind; and she remembered almost all of them having a mythological theme. There was Thor the Pit Bull, Loki the mutt, Zues the goldfish, and Hercules the cat. She didn't really want to re-use those names, because those animals each had a special place in her heart; but it did give her the idea to follow the same path.

It seemed a bit obvious, but she decided to try one out anyway.

"Ares?"

Rather than another whine – that she was expecting – she saw the puppy perk his ears up, tilting his head to the side with a wag of his tail.

"Ares?" She tried again, and this time the puppy barked happily. Angel let out a breath of relief; _finally_.

"He seems to like it," Solas commented, "an interesting name, if I do say so."

"Oh? Not really, I mean Ares is the Greek mythological god of war, and seeing as he's a _war_ hound and all…you know."

"Interesting." He repeated, "It never occurred to me to ask about _your_ gods, Angel."

" _My_ gods?" Angel asked, confused, "Oh, no, Ares is a mythological god from a really long time ago. I don't believe in it, but it's interesting nonetheless."

"Well, _do_ you believe in any gods?" Solas asked, sounding intrigued.

Angel frowned. How did she go from naming her dog to talking about her spiritual beliefs? "Can't say that I do." She replied.

Solas picked up on the tone in her voice, "Touchy subject, I take it?"

"I wouldn't call it _touchy_ ," Angel shrugged, "My parents are kind of religious. They tried to get me into it, but I just don't buy into it. Neither did my brother."

There was a moment of silence, and Angel thought the conversation was over, before Varric piped in, "Did he change his tune or something, your brother?"

"What?"

"You said 'neither did my brother'. _Did_. Past tense. Did he hop on the religious track, or something?"

"Oh." Angel took a deep breath, "No, he died."

The air around the group immediately changed. Angel suppressed a sigh; she _hated_ when that happened.

"Aw, shit," Varric said, sorrow ridden in his voice, "I'm sorry, Freckles. I shouldn't have asked."

Angel merely shook her head, looking down for a second. She hated apologies, too, "It's not your fault, Varric. Don't worry about it." She said. She looked up just in time to see Cassandra looking at her with a small frown on her face, before looking back ahead.

A few slow minutes passed in silence before Angel finally spoke up again, "Okay, that's about as much awkward silence as I can take. Are we almost there?"

"Yes." Cassandra answered, pointing ahead. The group followed her stare and saw two Templars standing just beside a river, their backs turned to the group.

"There's only two of them." Edric said.

"I believe they are guarding the actual camp." Cassandra explained, pointing past them, "There is a small trail behind their tents, following the river. It could lead us to the rest. If we take them out quietly, they won't be able to warn them."

Angel shrugged, "Seems legit. How do we do it quietly?"

"Like so." Edric replied, grinning before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Got your back, Herald." Varric said as he did the same.

Angel had been getting better at spotting people after they 'disappeared'. She followed them with her eyes as they made their way to the two Templars. Edric already had his daggers out, and made quick work of the first Templar, who fell to the ground with a loud thump. The sound alerted the other man, but before he could get a word out, Varric shot him in the neck with an arrow. The Templar fell to the ground with a gurgling sound escaping his lips as he choked on his own blood.

"I see." Was all Angel said. She still wasn't used to seeing all the death.

Solas, Cassandra and Angel walked up to the two dwarves, "Well, then," Varric started, "Shall we see what's ahead?"

Cassandra merely nodded in approval wordlessly, continuing forward. It was a short walk before they found out that Cassandra had been right, and it had to have been the Templar encampment. They realized it was almost impossible to go in without being seen, though.

"Well what do we do now?" Angel asked.

"Stay with Solas." Cassandra ordered simply, brandishing her sword and shield.

"Wait, wait. We're just going to go in all guns blazing?"

"What?" Cassandra asked impatiently, confused.

"We're just going to go in, swords blazing?" Angel reworded. She sometimes hated how they didn't understand some of the terms she used.

"Well, we have daggers too."

"And arrows."

"I have a staff." Solas replied helpfully with a grin.

"Ah, I see. We're being witty today."

Cassandra grunted impatiently, charging forward. There was one Templar at the front of the encampment, and Cassandra charged right into him with all her force. The man flew back to the ground, unconscious.

The sound alerted the rest of the camp.

Before Angel knew what was happening, Templars were pouring out of their tents, all making their way towards Cassandra. Angel spotted Edric, who was using his stealth to hide in plain sight, circle around some of the group, making his way towards the back. Cassandra blocked the first attack, immediately striking a Templar down. Just then, a cry could be heard from the back of the group, as Edric cut down another. Arrows started flying in both directions. Cassandra held up her shield to block the incoming arrows before lashing out at the closest Templar to her.

With a start, Angel saw that the mabari – freshly named Ares – had run into the fray, growling and biting at anyone who came near him.

She realized she should probably be helping. She began aiming and letting loose arrows, wounding some of the Templars. Arrows began flying towards her, and she was sure she was about to be hit, but noticed that Solas had cast another barrier spell around them. She was grateful for that.

Angel saw more Templars begin to spill from the tents.

"Dude, they just keep coming!"

"Yeah, who would've thought that there would be a lot of Templars at a _Templar camp_?"

"You know; I'm getting really tired of your attitude!" Angel shouted back, though she couldn't keep the laughter from her voice.

She just heard Varric's laughter as a response.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the group of Templars began to thin out. Soon there were only a handful left, whom they easily bested.

Angel was out of breath by the time the fight ended.

"That takes care of the Templars." Solas said, and Angel was glad to see that she wasn't the only one who was out of breath, though everyone else seemed to be faring better than her.

"We need to find the Mages." Cassandra replied.

Ares trotted – _trotted—_ to Angel, panting as well, though he seemed to be in a much better mood than her.

She saw blood all over his fur and began fretting over him to make sure he wasn't injured. After a few moments she realized none of the blood was his own.

"And the wolves." Edric continued.

"And save the world." Varric added helpfully.

"Oh, is that all?" Angel asked as she finished checking over Ares.

"Well, you know. We wouldn't want to half-ass anything." Varric answered.

"I mean, personally I'm fine with half-assing things." Angel retorted with a shrug, "Though that may just be because I'm lazy." Varric just shook his head with a small laugh in reply.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent looking for the wolves that had been terrorizing the farm. While searching, they came across some rather difficult demons around a rift. There was a new type of demon that Angel hadn't seen yet, which she later learned were called Despair Demons. She decided she didn't like them very much because they flew around so frequently. It was hard to get an accurate shot. Plus, they basically shot streams of ice at them. It was _very cold_. And hurt. She had been knocked down more than once by the terror demons, as well. It was incredibly annoying, as far as Angel was concerned.

That rift also took more energy to close. So far, aside from the Breach itself, it had been the most tiring. After the rift had closed, Angel nearly fell to her knees, barely able to keep herself standing. She looked at Edric to see if he felt the same way, only to feel disappointed with herself when she saw he looked fine.

"Are you alright?" She heard Solas ask from behind her.

Angel turned around to face him and let out a heavy sigh, only then realizing she was struggling to catch her breath. Nonetheless, she shook her head, trying to dispel any concern he might have had, "I'm fine." She lied.

Solas raised a brow, obviously not buying it, but decided against pursuing the subject.

"How about we find them wolves?" Angel asked, changing the subject after she regained her breath. Her limbs felt heavy.

"Indeed," Solas said, "that _was_ our main objective for the day, was it not?"

"Yeah…so let's hop on that."

They continued their journey for another half hour before Ares ran ahead of the group as he began barking, alerted. Angel shouted after him, but he seemed to ignore her, making his way down the river before turning around a corner where they couldn't see him. Angel frowned.

"What just happened?"

"Perhaps he's found something." Solas guessed.

Moments later growls and barking were heard. There was an obvious scuffle, causing Angel to run in the same direction.

As soon as she rounded the corner, a wolf caught her off guard, tackling her to the ground. She struggled to keep it from biting her, but her body was still tired from closing the rift. Just as she thought she was about to lose the strength, she heard the wolf cry out in pain before falling on her, limp. She looked over it, confused, to see Cassandra pull her sword from its back.

"Don't run off on your own." She warned, though it wasn't in the annoyed tone Angel had grown accustomed to.

Angel nodded, roughly shoving the wolf's body off of her, "Lesson learned, trust me." She said as Cassandra helped her up.

Angel looked around for Ares, only to find a cave in front of them. The group heard more scuffling inside.

"Well, looks like we've found our wolves." Edric said.

"We've got to go help Ares. He's in there all by myself." Angel said, concerned.

"You need to teach him not to run off on his own as well." Cassandra said.

"No idea how I'm going to do that, but I agree."

Cassandra nodded, taking place in front of the group, continuing towards the mouth of the cave as she brandished her sword and shield once more.

"Be ready." She warned, making her way into the cave. Immediately a wolf jumped out at her, but she cut it down in an instant. Solas cast a barrier spell around the group as they continued in. They found Ares fighting one of the wolves not too far into the cave. Ares was obviously outmatched, and was losing ground. Without a moment's thought, Angel took out an arrow and shot it – piercing the wolf's throat. It fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Angel walked up to Ares to check on him, finding a few gashes along his sides and one on his snout. He whined quietly and Angel let out a sigh.

"Don't run off next time." Was all she said, and Ares almost seemed to understand, lowering his head in guilt and whining once more, "Be more careful. And stay here."

He seemed to understand that as well, because as the group continued forward he didn't move an inch. Angel was impressed.

It didn't take much longer to find the pack.

What surprised them, though, was to see a demon standing in the middle of the pack.

"That would explain their behavior," Solas said, "If we kill the demon, the wolves should leave the farm alone."

Varric nodded, firing the first shot towards the demon. It hissed and dodged, screaming in its haunting voice. The wolves standing around it began to attack.

The fight itself wouldn't have been that hard if Angel wasn't already so worn out. Her shots became slower and her aim became less accurate as time went on. It would have been fine, if it weren't for the fact that the demon sensed her weakness. The demon disappeared into the ground only to pop back up a moment later behind Angel, who didn't even get to turn around in time for it to backhand her with all its strength, sending her flying forward into a wall. She grunted at the impact, but managed not to fall to the ground.

Angel turned around just in time to see the demon right in her face, letting out another horrifying screech.

She panicked, but managed to pull an arrow from her quiver, stabbing it into the demon's eye. It cried out, backing up, only to be onslaught with more attacks from the rest of the group. Varric shot an arrow as Edric stabbed it in the back, while Cassandra slashed at its neck and Solas shot one last bolt of ice. It screeched out for the last time as it disappeared into the ground, gone forever.

The few remaining wolves immediately stopped attacking, seeming confused. One let out a loud howl. The group took it as a sign to leave their cave.

"Well, the farm should be safe now." Edric said.

"I suspect the wolves are pleased to be free from the demon, as well." Solas commented.

"Go team." Angel managed to mutter as they exited the cave, resting her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"You okay, there, Freckles?" Varric asked, "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she let out a breath, "Super fine." She straightened back up only to find herself feeling uncontrollably dizzy, "Totally fine." She said as her peripheral vision began to go dark. She knew what that meant by now, " _Fuck."_ She said as her legs gave out from under her.

She felt herself get caught by strong arms before she fell unconscious.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ * _awkward laughter* haha sorry for disappearing for like 10 years. I have no excuse, I am just a piece of trash :'). I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this, I promise._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Dragon Age, any OC's are mine. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

Angel woke up with a splitting headache and a sore body. She tried to move her feet, only to feel a heavy weight on them. Confused and curious, she lifted herself up with a grunt, only to see Ares laying on her feet. She smiled at the sight.

It took her a moment to realize she was in someone's house. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Ah, it seems your friend here is awake," she heard Dennet say.

Oh. Well, that answered that.

Ares woke up a moment later, stretching and hopping off the bed. Angel noticed that the gashes she'd seen earlier had begun healing quite well.

How long was she out _this_ time?

"One of your friends asked for some healing poultice for the dog. She put it on him while you were out," Dennet said. "They're all outside waiting for you."

Angel sighed. Great. Now she felt like a bother.

"Thanks," she said regardless, groaning in pain as she lifted herself up off the bed and walked outside. She found the rest of the group standing near the door, talking amongst themselves.

Edric noticed Angel at the door, "Well, good morning, sunshine!" He said with a smile.

"'Super fine', huh?" Varric asked, grinning.

"Well, I may have exaggerated a bit. How long was I—"

"Only a few hours," Edric answered.

"Ah. Could have been worse, I guess."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Cassandra chastised. "You should have told us how much the rift had affected you."

"Sorry," Angel immediately said, slumping her shoulders – the action actually hurting. She thought back to what Dennet had said. "Oh, and thanks for taking care of Ares for me."

"You're welcome."

"She also carried you here," Edric supplied.

"Oh," Angel said. For some reason the thought of being carried by Cassandra nearly made her blush. She ignored it. "Well then, thank you… again."

"You're welcome, again," Cassandra replied with a hint of a smile on her face, and for once she didn't look annoyed. "Dennet has agreed to supply the Inquisition with horses. He's also agreed to be our horsemaster."

Angel nodded. "Cool. So we're going back to Haven?" She asked, hopeful.

"Dennet will be. We still have the Mages to deal with," Edric answered.

"Oh. Yeah."

"We're done for the day, however. I think we've accomplished enough for one day. We need to rest," Cassandra said.

Angel felt like they were stopping just for her, but she was nonetheless grateful.

After they walked (more like hobbling for Angel, really) to camp, Angel made her way to her designated tent.

"Going to bed already?" She heard Edric ask.

"I feel _awful_. So yes."

"The sun isn't even down," he pointed out.

"Again with the feeling awful."

Edric laughed to himself as she entered her tent.

Angel fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

XXX

The next morning, she woke up before dawn (and really, what else should she have expected?) but she wasn't too upset over it, as she felt _much_ better than the night before. With her headache gone, though her muscles still ached (which she assumed was going to be a permanent thing while she was in Thedas), she exited her tent. She was surprised to see Cassandra sitting around the campfire, reading a book.

Angel made a face showing her curiosity, wondering why the older woman was up so early.

"You know, it's bad for your eyes to read in the dark."

Cassandra jumped in her seat.

 _Jumped._

Angel somehow managed not to laugh.

" _What are you doing sneaking up on me like that_?" Cassandra nearly screeched, slamming the book shut.

"I wasn't sneaking?" Angel asked more than answered. Cassandra just glared, which only proved to amuse Angel. "What're you reading?" She asked with a smirk.

" _Nothing_ ," Cassandra said. "It's not important."

Angel's smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "Alright then," she said as she watched Cassandra get up from her seat with a _humph_ and all but throw the book into her tent before returning to her seat. There she sat, irritated, while Angel stood in her spot, amused. A few moments later Angel piped back up. "I was serious about the reading in the dark thing."

"There was plenty of light from the fire," Cassandra informed.

"Ah," Angel said, mirth still in her voice. "I see."

A few more minutes of silence passed, and Angel thought that was how the rest of the morning was going to go before, before Cassandra mumbled, "Please don't tell anyone."

Angel's face scrunched up in confusion. "You don't want people to know that you read?" She asked, causing Cassandra to just give her a blank look. "Right," Angel said, before she began to fake mulling it over. "I don't know, I _guess_ I could let this one slide. You owe me, though," she said with a grin.

"One would think _you_ owe _me_ for carrying you to Dennet's, and taking care of your dog."

That left Angel speechless for a moment.

She made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Touché."

Cassandra sighed. "I didn't mean that," she said. "You don't owe me anything. But.. _._ "

Angel grinned for a moment before replying. "I won't tell anyone."

Cassandra nodded once in thanks.

They spent the rest of the morning to themselves in idle conversation until the rest of the gang woke up. After they ate, they immediately set out to find the Mages.

XXX

The journey itself was pretty quiet, until, "Alright, I give up. What happened?" Varric asked.

"What?" Angel asked back, confused.

"Between you and the Seeker."

"What?" She repeated.

"You keep smiling at her. And she keeps glaring at you when she catches you smiling. You're both in on something, and I want to know what."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angel said, though she couldn't hold back another smile. Cassandra caught it and glared at her.

"There! See, again!" Varric said. He paused, mostly for dramatic effect, Angel was sure, before speaking back up. "Did you two kiss or something?"

"What?" Angel asked for the third time, frowning. "Where did that even _come_ from?"

"Why does everything with you always have to be so dramatic?" Cassandra asked.

"Hey, I've written enough books to know where this goes," Varric said.

"You write?" Angel asked.

"Don't change the subject—"

"Do your books also make such long reaches?"

Cassandra snorted at that.

"Alright, alright," Edric piped in, "I don't know about the whole kissing thing, but I agree with Varric that something had to have happened."

Angel held back a smile. "I have sworn myself to secrecy," she said, mock solemnly. Cassandra managed to send the girl a look that just said, 'really?'

" _Now_ who's being dramatic?" Varric asked with a sigh.

Angel laughed. "No, really. It's nothing, anyway."

"If it's nothing then why can't you _tell_ me?"

" _Well_ —"

Angel was interrupted by Solas. "In any case, I sense magic in the area. The Mages cannot be far."

Varric squinted his eyes, glaring at Angel in a half-serious-half-joking way. "You win this round, Freckles."

Angel gave him a smile in response.

They found the Mages in a cave. There was a barrier keeping anyone out, but Solas quickly took care of it. Inside, they found more Mages than Angel was ready for, though the Mages were clearly caught off guard by the Inquisition's presence in their hideout.

The fight was more complicated than the Templars', if only because all of the Mages could attack from afar. With the Templars it was easier to funnel them all into one location. Cassandra taunted the few that were closest to her with a battle cry, causing them to all attack her. That left the rest of the Mages that were farther away up to the rest of the group.

There was a man in the middle who was obviously the leader of the group. Angel focused her attacks on him, causing him to attack her in return. He threw bolts of ice at her, and she managed to dodge a few before finally being hit by one.

It knocked her over, but she quickly stood back up, renewing her attack on the man. Solas finished off his battle with one of the Mages and began attacking the leader as well. With the two of them it didn't take long to defeat him. The rest of the Mages panicked at their leader being killed, causing them to become less organized. The rest of the Mages were short work.

"I guess that takes care of the Mages," Edric said.

"Now we go back to Haven?" Angel asked, sounding hopeful.

Cassandra merely nodded in response.

XXX

The trip back to Haven seemed shorter than the trip out. As soon as Angel saw Haven in the distance she felt relieved.

The relief didn't last long, however.

"Now we're going to Val Royleaux?" She asked, though it sounded more like a whine.

"I'm not sure you understand the road ahead of us," Cullen said. "We've a long way to go."

"Meh."

"We'll leave at dawn," Cassandra informed in her authoritative tone.

"Okay," Angel said in a sigh, sounding like a child who was just told to go to bed.

"At least there won't be any fighting there," Cullen said, trying to cheer the younger girl up.

"Physical fights, anyhow," Josephine interjected. "A battle of words can be just as tiring," she continued as she looked to Angel. "I apologize if you find that discouraging."

Angel gave a half-shrug in response. "I don't know what else I was expecting."

* * *

 **A/N** : _*more awkward laughter* what do you mean it's been a year since I last updated?_

 _But no really I'm going to try and get on it._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own Dragon Age. No beta, any and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

Angel couldn't sleep that night. She didn't know how long she laid there before she finally sighed and abruptly stood up; the action stirring Ares awake. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" She asked him quietly. He yawned, causing her to roll her eyes as she continued. "Yes, I know It's the middle of the night."

Angel opened the door, and Ares stood up, shaking the sleepiness off before he followed.

Angel felt the cold biting at her skin as soon as she left her room, almost making her regret her decision. Still, she continued on. There were still people bustling about, but not near as many as during the day, and it was a lot quieter, which she was enjoying.

She made it just outside the gates and stopped walking, crossing her arms over her chest to attempt to keep the cold at bay.

For the first time since she had been in Thedas, she noticed the stars in the night sky.

They were so _bright_.

She thought back to how she'd never really seen the stars from home in such a manner.

 _Home_.

Her thoughts quickly turned.

She yearned to be home, where everything was simple and she was _comfortable_. She missed her friends, few as they were, as well as her parents, and hoped they were all okay.

She wondered how it was even possible for her to be in her current situation, or if perhaps she really _was_ crazy and none of it was real. She wasn't sure which one she preferred.

She wondered if she'd ever make it home.

It had been… difficult, to acclimate, to say the least. It had been taking a toll on her both physically and mentally. Her body ached from the constant movement, while her heart ached to be home.

She heard Ares yawn, and she looked over to find him laying down at her side.

She was glad she had him. He had been helping to keep her spirits up most of the time.

Everyone else had been nice enough, but it was still all too foreign to her. At least she knew how to act around a _dog_.

But all this new stuff… demons, magic, the Breach? Not to mention being thrown into the middle of a war, and new things were being piled on every day—she could barely wrap her head around it all.

Yes, she missed her home _immensely._

"You should be sleeping."

Angel cursed to herself as she jumped in place in surprise. She turned to her other side to see Cassandra looking at her, with her usual unimpressed look.

"What is it with you and sneaking?" Angel asked as soon as she calmed herself down.

"I was hardly sneaking," Cassandra said. "I'll say again that you need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

Angel merely made a distracted sound, staring at the stars again.

"You should be sleeping," Cassandra repeated.

"You should be, too," Angel shot back.

"Hmmph," was all Cassandra said for a moment. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

Angel rolled her eyes. "I can't sleep," she said after a belated pause.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Angel said with a shrug. It became quiet after that for several minutes, and Angel was surprised that Cassandra had stayed. "The stars are so beautiful," she continued eventually.

"Are there no stars where you're from?"

"Of course there are," Angel said. "I just don't see them very often. Too many lights in the city," she continued. It became quiet again, and Angel chanced a glance to Cassandra, who she realized was staring up at the stars, herself. "Are there stories in the stars? Constellations?"

"Yes," Cassandra said after a moment. "But I'm afraid I don't know them. Perhaps you'd be better off asking Leliana about that."

"Maybe I will."

Silence settled over them once more, but Angel didn't mind. It wasn't awkward. She briefly wondered how long they were going to stay there.

"What's it like, where you're from?"

Angel blinked in surprise, taken aback by the question. No one had really asked about home. She wasn't sure if they just didn't believe her, or if they just didn't know how to ask.

"Hmm," Was all she said at first, unable to come up with anything.

"I've heard you mention that magic and demons don't exist where you're from. Is that really the case?"

"Yeah," Angel confirmed.

"No magic or demons," Cassandra said, almost wistfully, "it almost sounds… peaceful."

"I mean, in that aspect, yeah. But we still have our own wars – against each other, for varying reasons. But when I mention how it's different where I'm from, I just…" Angel trailed off, not knowing what to say for a moment. "I don't know. It's just _different._ I miss my parents. But I also miss the _way things were_. It's easier where I'm from. I miss the comfort of my house. I miss the comfort of knowing where I am. I'm just… used to an easier lifestyle. I know that doesn't explain much, but it's hard for me to put it into words."

Cassandra nodded before she let out a thoughtful hum. "If you could go back now, would you?"

"Oh, of course," Angel answered immediately.

"Even though we need you here?"

Angel snorted. "I am over one hundred percent positive you guys could carry on without me."

"The mark on your hand would beg to differ."

Angel was struck speechless again before she stared down at her marked hand. "You have a good point," she said after she regained her voice. "Though it might be a moot conversation anyway," She said, referring to not being sure if it were even possible to return home.

Cassandra caught on. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, but it's just such a strange notion for me. I never want to go back to where I was raised. Home is wherever I am, and I am happy with that. Though I… also see what you're saying. I imagine it difficult to be in your shoes."

Angel shrugged. "Yeah, well, it is what it is, I guess," She said somewhat bitterly, before sighing and looking back up at the stars. "I think I'm going to try and go back to sleep," she said, abruptly turning around and beginning to walk away.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she heard Cassandra call behind her.

Angel stopped in her tracks, turning around again to face the somewhat older woman. Her face softened. "You didn't," she said truthfully. "I just think I should go back to bed."

"Perhaps I should as well, then," Cassandra said, following Angel's lead. They walked quietly side by side into the gates of Haven, wordlessly saying goodnight as they went their separate directions.

Angel didn't end up getting any sleep that night.

XXX

Angel had to get up the next morning before the sun rose. And if that wasn't bad enough, she found out that Ares couldn't join them on their trip to Val Royeaux.

Which was frustrating in itself, but not as frustrating as the current conversation she was having.

"What do you _mean_ we have to ride the horses?" She asked no one in particular as she, Solas, Edric, Varric, Leliana, Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra were all gathered by the stables in Haven.

"The whole purpose of travelling to Redcliffe was to get horses," Cassandra said. "What did you _think_ they were for?" She deadpanned.

Angel sighed. "I _didn't_ think about it."

Cassandra's lips formed a straight line. "Clearly."

"Why is riding horses a big issue, anyway?" Edric asked.

"I mean—I don't know _how_."

A strong silence settled over the group for several moments.

"Why didn't you mention this _earlier_?" Cassandra demanded.

"Well—again with the not realizing we were going to ride them in the first place."

"How do you not know how to ride a horse?" Varric asked. "How do you get around where you're from?"

"You know, cars, planes…" Angel trailed off. "Look. Riding horses isn't a necessity where I'm from, and the only time I ever rode a horse was when I was like four years old and it did _not_ end well."

"Well, then. What are we going to do?" Edric asked.

"I suppose you'll just have to teach her," Cullen answered with a half-shrug.

"We don't have the _time_ for that. We must get to Val Royeaux," Cassandra said impatiently.

"Then teach her on the way," Leliana supplied. "Until then, she'll have to ride with someone."

"Not it," Edric and Varric said at the same time.

"Wow," Angel deadpanned.

"I believe it would be most appropriate for her to ride with Cassandra, would it not?"

Angel gave Solas a dirty look. He simply smirked.

Cassandra sighed. "I suppose that is our only choice."

Angel's face fell.

She was not looking forward to this.

At all.

Not because she had to ride with Cassandra (well, not _just_ that), but because she may or may not have been terrified of horses since she was a child.

Nonetheless, a few minutes later she found herself staring warily at the horse she was going to be riding. The horse stared back just as warily.

"He can sense your fear. Try and act more confident," Leliana said, lightly patting Angel on the back encouragingly. Angel then watched as Solas, Edric, Varric, and Cassandra all mounted their respective horses.

"How am I even supposed to _do_ that?" She asked.

"Give me your hand," Cassandra said, offering her own.

Angel was wary again, but complied anyway. "I don't really think—" Cassandra effortlessly pulled Angel up, and just like that, she was sitting behind the older woman. "— _ohhh_ my god _,_ you're strong."

"You're lighter than you think," Cassandra replied nonchalantly.

Angel grunted in response as she tried to get comfortable.

"Stop fidgeting," Cassandra commanded. Angel instantly stilled.

"Sorry."

"It looks like you're all set to go, then," Cullen said, smirking as if he found something funny. Angel made sure to send him a dirty look, only to fuel his amusement.

XXX

Cassandra could tell that this was going to get old. Fast.

Angel currently had her arms wrapped around Cassandra in an iron grip, as if holding on for dear life.

"You don't have to hold on so tight," Cassandra commented not long after they had left Haven.

Angel immediately loosened her grip – albeit slightly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"What's got you so scared of horses, anyway?" Edric couldn't help but ask.

"You mean besides how far I am off the ground and that I could fall off and _die_?"

Varric chuckled. "Always so dramatic, Freckles. I like it."

Edric considered her answer for a moment. " _Yes_ , besides that."

"I fell off a horse when I was a kid," Angel said lamely. "I broke my arm."

"That's it?" Varric asked, sounding disappointed. "With the way you were acting, I was expecting something like ' _a horse tried to eat me',_ or, no, even better, _'a horse killed my parents'_."

"Perhaps that could be your next book," Cassandra quipped.

"Don't tempt me, Seeker," Varric replied. "I can already see it: a horse on a killing spree."

"A horse uprising," Angel supplied.

"Horses boycotting against the horsemaster," Edric added.

"No, see, that's just ridiculous," Varric said, shaking his head, with his usual smile in place. "Too unbelievable."

"It sounds interesting," Solas said, joining the conversation. "I might have read it," He added, mirth in his voice.

Varric laughed at that. "Noted, Chuckles."

"Regardless," Cassandra interjected. "You will have to get over your fear eventually." She said to Angel.

Angel deflated and sighed. "I know."

The rest of the day was pretty lowkey.

That evening, however, Angel proved to be a little difficult.

Not that Cassandra was surprised.

"I really don't want to do this," she said as Cassandra quite literally pushed her up to the horse.

"It's necessary," Cassandra said.

"Okay, but when you say _necessary—_ "

"It's _necessary_."

Angel gave a heavy sigh, but before the night was over, she confessed to "maybe being a little overdramatic."

Cassandra figured that was good enough.

XXX

Angel was confused.

She was pretty sure their trip to Val Royeaux didn't turn out like they'd wanted. At all.

Not only did Revered Mother Hevara disapprove of the Inquisition, and loudly so, but Lord Seeker Lucius showed up. Apparently that was a shock to everyone.

Also a shock: he ordered one of the Templars to punch out Revered Mother Hevara, and declared the Chantry "unworthy" of their protection. He was just as disgusted with the Inquisition.

Cassandra tried to talk with the man, but he couldn't be reasoned with. Even after Edric asked the other Templars to join like Cullen did, Lucius all but laughed in their faces.

"I don't understand," Cassandra said as Lucius and the Templars left. "Lord Seeker Lucius is usually not like this."

"Can he be reasoned with?" Edric asked.

"I would hope so," Cassandra answered, confusion and concern etched all over her face. "Perhaps we should report back to Haven."

Just as the group began walking to the gates, Angel heard something fly right over her head. She jumped in place and nearly yelped out as an arrow landed right at her feet.

"An arrow, with a message?" Cassandra asked.

"What the actual _fuck_ —"

Angel was cut off as Edric read the note.

"It says there's a threat to the Inquisition waiting to strike Val Royeaux," He confusedly said.

As they began to make their way to the café, where one of the 'red things' were, a messenger walked up to Edric.

"You are the Herald, correct?" The man asked. Before Edric could even answer he continued, "I have an invitation for you, and the Angel, from First Enchanter Vivienne."

"Oh," was all Edric said, confused again. "Thanks?" he took the invitation.

As the messenger walked off, Angel quickly took hold of the invitation. "Ooo," she said, intrigued. "Looks fancy. Are we going?"

Edric shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said.

They continued their search for the red things, and once they found all three they discovered where to look for the threat.

As they walked out of the gates, a woman—an elf, with short black hair—approached them. She introduced herself as Grand Enchanter Fiona, leader of the rebel mages. She extended an invitation to Redcliffe, in the Hinterlands, saying that an alliance with them could be just as worthwhile.

As Fiona walked away, Angel muttered, "Well, this has turned out to be one hell of a day."

XXX

That night, they followed the directions that they had gotten from the mysterious arrow.

Cassandra declared it to be a waste of time, but Edric and Angel were curious enough to follow the lead.

They came across some man – a pompous man, in Angel's opinion – that they didn't even know, only for him to be shot in the head with an arrow.

An elf with short blonde hair appeared from the shadows, taking credit for the shot. "So, you're the lot, then?" she asked.

Everyone else frowned. "What?" Edric asked.

"You know, from the Inquisi-thing," she said. "You must be the one with the glowing hand – the Herald, right?"

"Yes, I have a glowing hand," Edric said. "What's going on?"

"You're shorter than I expected," she said to him before turning to Angel. "And you must be the Angel, then, yeah? You're… pretty average, actually."

"What?" Angel asked, slightly offended.

"No, it's alright, innit? I just thought that maybe… you know… maybe you'd have wings or something," the elf said. "Your hand glows, too, yeah? Anyway, name's Sera. And we should probably get behind cover. Reinforcements will be coming," she continued with a mischievous grin. "And they've got no _breeches_."

Everyone else just frowned again. But sure enough, moments later reinforcements appeared; and sure enough, they had no breeches.

"Why didn't you take their _weapons?"_ Edric shouted out as they attacked.

"Because _no breeches_!" Sera shouted back with a laugh.

The reinforcements were quickly shut down, and Edric turned back to Sera. "Can you explain what's going on now?"

And that's when Sera explained Red Jenny, or rather, the friends or Red Jenny. Edric seemed rather unimpressed, but Angel agreed when Sera asked to be a part of the Inquisition.

That left the invitation from First Enchanter Vivienne.

As soon as Angel entered the chateau with Edric, she felt insecure. Everyone seemed to be in fancy clothes, even if she didn't understand the fashion; and she and Edric were wearing armor, making them stick out like sore thumbs.

Some man announced their arrival, basically putting them on the spotlight.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you both. The same faces become tiresome after a while," one of the guests, a man, said.

"I've heard the most curious tales about the two of you. I can't imagine even half of them are true," said the woman next to him.

"I'm sure they're exaggerating," Edric said.

"That's slightly disappointing," the woman said gracefully. "I was rather hoping you'd confirm these stories."

"Well, I'm sure that _some_ of them—"

Angel was cut off by a man walking down one of the staircases. "Pah! The _Inquisition_ ," he said in disgust. Angel could tell he was going to be the second pompous man of the night, and hopefully the last. He continued, "Washed-up Sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take you seriously."

Angel frowned, knowing who he was talking about. "That's not fair," she stated.

" _Fair?_ " the man asked. "You think the world is _fair_? More than that – do you think it's _fair_ for the Inquisition to come barging in, pretending to own everything they touch?"

"We're just trying to restore peace," Angel said.

"Ha!" the man barked out. "Restoring peace, by stomping in with an army. We all know what the Inquisition _truly_ is," he continued, walking into Angel's personal space. She refused to back down. "If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer to these charges."

Angel raised a brow at the man as he began to unsheathe the sword on his back. But before the man could do so, he was frozen in place with a spell. A woman came sauntering down another staircase.

"My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house, to my guests," she said. "You know such rudeness is intolerable."

"Madame Vivienne!" the man said, trying to regain his breath. "I humbly beg your pardon!"

"As you should," Vivienne stated. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" she turned to Angel and Edric. " _You_ are the wounded party in this affair. What would you have me do with him?"

Angel and Edric shared a glance. "Just let him go," Angel said. "They're only words."

"Ah, my dear," Vivienne said. "Words can wound just as easily as a sword can. But, as is your choice, I will let him go." As soon as the words left her mouth, she unfroze him. The man coughed, trying to catch his breath. Angel smirked as the man walked away, obviously losing whatever battle that that might have been. Vivienne turned back to Edric and Angel. "I'm so glad you could attend this gathering. I've so wanted to meet you both," she said, leading them to a more secluded part of the chateau. "I'm sorry, with all the fuss I haven't been able to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsmmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

"Charmed, Lady Vivienne," Edric said with a nod of his head. Angel merely nodded as well.

Vivienne smiled as if she was in on a joke that neither of them knew about, but it quickly disappeared. "With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. I believe only the Inquisition might restore order to our people, and as the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

Angel and Edric shared another glance, silently coming to an agreement. "We'd be happy to accept your help, Lady Vivienne," Edric said.

Vivienne smiled once more. "That's good to hear. Great things are beginning — I can promise you that."

XXX

They wasted no time in starting their journey back to Haven.

Cassandra, Edric and Angel went to the Chantry to report what had happened. However, Leliana already knew what had occurred because of her scouts.

"Maybe we should just go with the mages," Edric said.

"I still think the Templars could help," Cullen insisted.

"I mean, yeah, but I don't think it would hurt just to see what the mages have to say," Angel said before becoming insecure with her statement. She quickly followed with, "Would it?"

"No, it wouldn't hurt," Leliana said. "It might be a good idea."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I literally have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I'm sorry if this is becoming disappointing, but I think the next few chapters will probably feel rushed as well._


	11. Chapter 11

They didn't get much time to rest once they were back in Haven, because someone had relayed a message that some group called the Bull's Chargers wanted to help them out.

For a fee.

Angel was dubious, but Edric decided that more help couldn't hurt, and he was sure that they're price wouldn't be too unreasonable.

So, they traveled to the Storm Coast. Angel decided she hated it almost immediately.

It would have been pretty, if it weren't raining 24/7. Having grown up in the desert, Angel wasn't used to so much rain.

It made her armor feel heavier, and everything was just _uncomfortable_.

But eventually they made it to the meeting point, only to find a fight. Presumably it was the Bull's Chargers, fighting against some group that Angel didn't recognize. Still, she followed suit when everyone began attacking with the Chargers.

With the two groups against them, the other group easily fell.

That's when Angel saw who she thought to be The Iron Bull, the leader of the Bull's Chargers.

She tried not to stare, really.

"The Iron Bull, I presume?" Edric asked as the huge Qunari walked up to the group.

"It's the horns, isn't it?" He asked.

"They might be a slight giveaway," Varric said.

The Iron Bull just grunted. "Well, at least now you've seen us in action. So, what do you think?" he asked before motioning to Angel. "Also, why is the short one staring?"

Angel tried to act like she wasn't just caught red-handed. "What? I'm not staring. And I am _not_ short. You're _tall_."

"Yes, you're staring. And no, trust me, you're short."

" _I'm_ short," Varric interjected.

"No, you're a dwarf. She's _short_."

"I'm _not_ —" Angel sighed, giving up. "Sorry. I've never seen a Qunari before."

"Hmm… I guess that makes sense, then. We _are_ kind of… eh, well, you know," was all Bull said for a moment. "So, which one of you is the Herald and which one of you is the Angel?"

"It's just _Angel_. Not ' _the'_ Angel," Angel said. "And that would be me."

"Really?" Bull asked incredulously. " _You_?"

"I mean… yes?"

"You're just so…"

"What, short?"

"Well, yeah," Bull said with a shrug. "I was almost expecting it to be _her_ ," he motioned towards Cassandra, who just rolled her eyes. " _She_ looks like she can hold her own."

" _Hey_ ," Angel began, offended. "I can take care of myself. And I'm literally average height."

Bull grunted again. "I guess at the end of the day all that matters is that your hand does the weird glow thing, right?"

"Yes. Yes, it does the weird glow thing," Angel deadpanned.

"Right," Bull said. "So who does that make the Herald?

"That would be _me_ ," Edric said with a slight raise of his hand.

"Ah, fair enough," Bull simply said, and Angel rolled her eyes. "So, what do you say? Are we worth it, or are we worth it?"

Angel was about to speak her mind, but Edric spoke up first. "It certainly looks like it," he said.

"Great!" Bull said. "I'll be personally working with you two, of course."

"Of course," Angel said in deadpan once more.

Bull just grinned.

XX

Before everyone began their trip to the Hinterlands for Redcliffe, Leliana had shared with Edric and Angel her worries about Grey Wardens going missing. She said there was a man in the Hinterlands they could contact that might hold some answers.

They agreed to find him.

And find him they did, with little to no trouble whatsoever. Only, he didn't know anything about the Warden's disappearance.

Edric declared it to be a waste of time until the man, Blackwall, offered his services to the Inquisition.

They accepted him because, hey, why not, right?

Next, they made their way to Redcliffe, in hopes of finding Grand Enchanter Fiona, only to find a rift guarding the closed gates.

They would have made quick work of the rift, but they all noticed something _different_ about this one.

"Don't step in the weird circles!" Angel warned. "It looks like everything in them moves slower!"

"This one makes everything faster," Edric commented as he put down the last demon.

He and Angel closed the rift, causing one of the women guards to sigh out in relief. "Maker's breath, it's over? Open the gates!"

"What _was_ that?" Varric asked as they entered the village.

Angel made a sound indicating she didn't know, and as soon as they entered the gate, an Inquisition soldier ran up. "We've told people of your arrival, but you should know, no one expected you here," he said.

Edric frowned. "Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"If she was, she hasn't said anything," the soldier replied.

"Well," Angel said with a sigh. "Looks like another interesting day."

XX

Angel could tell something was off as soon as they entered the Gull & Lantern. It didn't help that Grand Enchanter Fiona looked confusedly at them as they walked up to her.

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition," she said slowly, only proving her confusion. "What has brought you here to Redcliffe?"

Angel could see Edric's frown from the corner of her eye. "You invited us here," he replied. "When we were in Val Royeaux."

"You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since…" Grand Enchanter Fiona trailed off. "No matter… whatever brought you here, the situation has changed."

The air in the room changed, and that was when Angel knew that something was _definitely_ off. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Fiona's expression became forlorn. "The free mages have pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."

That was when Angel frowned, somewhat in confusion. "Tevinter…" she mumbled quietly. "They're bad, right?"

"That's putting it mildly, my dear," Vivienne spoke up, turning her attention to Fiona with an obvious look of disapproval.

"I understand that you are afraid," Solas said to Fiona. "But you deserve better than this."

Fiona looked like she was about to sigh. "I'm afraid I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

Solas opened his mouth to speak back up but was interrupted by two men entering the bar.

"Ah, agents of the Inquisition! Welcome!" The first one said. Something about him made Angel's skin crawl.

"Allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius," Fiona said, sounding defeated.

Alexius smirked. "Yes, the southern mages are under my command now," he said. "And you are the two that survived the fade, yes? Interesting, indeed."

Edric's frown had stayed in place during nearly the whole encounter. "We're here because we need mages to close the breach," he said slowly.

Angel had more questions, but kept them to herself.

"Ah, yes, straight to business. Of course," Alexius said. "Felix," he continued, looking to the man that had entered with him. "Oh, pardon my manners. This is my son, Felix. Felix, would you go fetch a scribe?" he asked, and the younger man left the room. Alexius turned his attention back to Edric. "You said you need mages to close the breach. An ambitious goal, indeed. You'll need many to complete such a task."

"Are you saying you'll help?" Angel asked.

Alexius looked at her. "There will have to be—" He was cut off as Felix stumbled back into the room, nearly falling over in the process. Angel caught him just as he lost his footing, and she felt him slip a piece of paper into her hand. "Felix!" Alexius said worriedly.

"My lady, please forgive my clumsiness," Felix stuttered out.

"Nonsense," Alexius said, fussing over his son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_ , father," Felix tried to assure.

"Come," Alexius said in an authoritative tone to his son, turning to everyone else. "Please excuse us, we will have to continue later. Fiona, I will require your assistance."

As soon as Alexius, Felix and Fiona left the room, Angel showed the group the piece of paper in her hand. " _'Come to the chantry, you are in danger_ ,'" she read aloud. "Hmm. Foreboding."

Edric took the note. "I don't know," he said, reading over it himself. "This whole situation is…"

"Sketchy?" Angel supplied.

"I'm not sure what that means but it sounds like it fits," Edric said.

"We should check it out," Angel eventually said after a brief silence.

"I agree," Cassandra said. "It could shed some light on the situation."

"Alright," Edric said, though he didn't sound convinced. "Let's go."

They left the Gull & Lantern and made the short walk to the chantry. Before they even entered, they could hear a commotion from the other side. Edric just gave Angel a look that almost said 'I told you so', but opened the door nonetheless.

The commotion turned out to be another rift, and in the center of the room there was a man wielding a staff and fighting off some demons.

"Ah, there you are!" The man said as he slayed a demon, acting as if it were another typical day. "Care to lend a hand?"

Just like there had been outside of the town, there were time-altering circles on the floor of the chantry.

Everyone took special care to stay out of the circles that time, and with all of them fighting, the rift was closed pretty quickly.

The man simply smirked at Edric and Angel. "That's really interesting. How does it work, exactly?" He asked. After Angel and Edric only shared a brief glance, the man let out a short laugh. "You're not even sure, are you? You just flail your hand at it and… poof! It's gone!"

"And… you are?" Edric asked cautiously.

"Oh, my manners! Sorry, Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous, at your service. How do you do?"

"Another Tevinter? I'd be cautious if I were you," Cassandra said quietly.

"What suspicious friends you have," Dorian said, apparently hearing Cassandra's words. "Magister Alexius used to be my mentor. So, I'm sure my assistance could be valuable, yes?"

"What about Felix?" Angel asked. "We thought he would be here."

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was supposed to give you the note and then meet us here," Dorian answered.

"Is he okay? Alexius seemed to fuss over him quite a bit," Angel mentioned.

"He's had an illness for a… long time," Dorian answered. "He is an only child, and Alexius cares for him deeply."

Angel nodded in understanding before Edric spoke up. "So you're the one who sent the note?"

"Yes," Dorian said. "I felt that _someone_ had to warn you. Look, you must know there's danger here. Even without the note, it would be obvious. You know how Alexius claimed the allegiance of the mage rebels from under you? It seems like magic, yes? That he could get here before you? Well, magic is exactly the answer. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."

"Well," Angel commented. "I knew that a lot of weird things happened here, but I didn't know time travel was one of them."

"It isn't, my dear," Vivienne said. "I should think that this Tevinter would explain his ridiculous claim."

Edric nodded in agreement. "I've never heard of magic altering time before.'"

"Well, the rift you closed here would be a perfect example. You saw how time twisted around itself. I believe that soon, there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is unstable, and I believe it's unraveling the world," Dorian explained.

"That's still not proof, though, yeah?" Sera said. "It's just what you _think_."

That seemed to offend Dorian. "I _know_ what I'm talking about. I helped the development of this magic. When I still worked under Alexius, it was just a theory. He could never get it to work," Dorian said. "I just still don't understand why he's doing it. Ripping through time itself just for a few hundred lackeys?"

They heard the doors to the chantry open, and everyone turned to see Felix walking in. "He didn't do it for the Mages," Felix said.

"Ah, there you are, Felix!" Dorian said. "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No," Felix answered with a shake of his head. "But remind me not to play the illness card, I thought he'd never leave me alone," he turned to Edric. "My father has joined a cult. They're Tevinter supremacists who call themselves the 'Venatori.' And I can tell you this: whatever he's done for them, he's done to get to you two," he finished, gesturing towards both Edric and Angel.

"But why?" Angel asked. "Why all this, just for us?"

"The Venatori are obsessed with you, but I'm not sure why. Maybe because of your survival at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"Well, you _can_ close rifts," Dorian added. "There must be some sort of connection. Or perhaps they see you as a threat?"

Angel only frowned in confusion. "If all this is true, how are we supposed to stop him?"

Dorian hummed in thought. "We know you two are his target. Obviously, we should expect some sort of trap, and turn it to our advantage."

" _Obviously,"_ Angel repeated in deadpan.

Dorian raised an amused brow. "At any rate, I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know of my presence here and I'd like to keep it that way. But I'll be in touch, whenever you're ready to deal with him. I want to be there."

And with that, Dorian and Felix exited the chantry, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"I'm not sure I would trust him," Vivienne was the first to speak up.

"I don't know," Angel said. "Things are already crazy as is, I don't really see this as being much of a stretch."

"Perhaps that is because you're not yet used to Thedas," Solas said. "That aside, it _is_ an interesting theory. I might want to research more."

Varric only sighed. "At any rate, Freckles, it looks like you were right," he said. When Angel only gave him a questioning look, he smiled. "It _has_ turned out to be an interesting day."

XX

"Time altering _magic_?" Cullen asked incredulously. "Maker, and I'd thought I'd seen it all."

Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra, Edric and Angel all stood in the war room.

"We must help the mages," Josephine said, almost pleading. "We cannot allow this to continue."

"The templars could help just as well," Cullen said.

"But the mages—"

"The templars could use our help, too," Cullen said, interrupting Josephine. "And picking one will make it impossible to work with the other," he sighed, looking to Edric. "What do _you_ think we should do?"

Edric looked at a loss for what to say, almost comically so, in Angel's opinion, before she decided to speak up, herself. "Whatever we choose, we should probably do it fast," she said.

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "We are losing time," she said.

It grew quiet before Angel spoke up once more. "Uh," she said. "If my opinion means anything, I kind of don't like the idea of Thedas being covered in time-altering circles. So, uh, I guess my vote would be to help the mages."

"But the _templars_ —"

"Actually, I think I agree with Angel," Edric said. "Time alteration sounds bad."

Cullen sighed once more, but didn't argue anymore. "If that's the case," he began. "We need to find another way into the castle. We don't have the force to take it head-on."

"The letter from Alexius specifically asked for Angel and Edric by name. It's obviously a trap," Josephine said.

"Well, Dorian said expecting a trap was the first step, didn't he?" Angel quipped.

"Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults," Cullen said, almost angrily. "If the two of you go in there, you'll die, and we'll lose any hope of closing these rifts."

"There _has_ to be another way in," Edric said. "Something other than the main gate."

"Wait," Leliana said, as if a thought just struck her. "There _is_ a secret way into the castle. An escape route for the family. Too narrow for our troops, but we could easily send agents through."

"I don't like it," Cullen said. "It's too risky. What if those agents are discovered?"

"Well, what about a distraction?" Edric asked. "Maybe we could accept Alexius' invitation after all."

Cullen hummed in thought. "Keep attention on you and Angel while we disable the magister's defenses. I'm still not convinced, but it doesn't sound like we have much of an option."

The door to the war room swung wildly open, and Dorian made the most dramatic entrance Angel had ever seen. "Fortunately, you'll have my help," Dorian said. "Your spies will never get past without my help. So, if you don't mind, I'm coming along."

Cullen looked as if he were about to roll his eyes, but was able to stop himself. He looked to Edric and Angel. "This plan puts you two in danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this. The choice is yours."

Angel just shrugged. "I'm down," she said. At the flurry of inquisitive looks she got she decided to amend her statement. "It means I'm in."

"What she said," Edric said.

"You'll only be able to take a couple of people with you," Leliana warned. "Choose your company wisely."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : _I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing! Thank you for sticking with me through this and you might be happy to know that I already have the next chapter written out and I'm working on the rest as soon as I post this. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

They were going to leave for Redcliffe the next day, and Angel didn't know how she wanted to spend her time that afternoon while waiting. After laying in her bed for the better part of the day, Angel decided to roam around Haven, if nothing other than out of sheer boredom. She opened her door only to find Josephine on the other side, looking ready to knock.

"Angel—it's nice to see you," Josephine greeted politely. "I was wondering if you might have a moment?"

Angel nodded, curious, and began following Josephine as she was led back to Josephine's 'office', as Angel had deemed it.

Edric was already there, sitting down and appeared to be waiting – for them, apparently. Angel raised a curious brow, not exactly sure what was going on.

"I have a couple of questions for the two of you," Josephine said, motioning for Angel to take a seat next to Edric.

"Why do I feel like we're about to be interrogated again?" Angel asked, half-joking, half-serious, as she sat down.

"Nothing so dramatic, I assure you," Josephine answered with a soft laugh. "Besides, that's Cassandra's job."

Edric grinned at that. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, I'd like to know how people are treating the two of you."

"Besides the staring and whispering?" Angel asked.

Josephine paused. "Yes, besides that."

"Is this because I'm a dwarf?" Edric asked.

"I—" Josephine paused again, "... not exactly—"

"It's nothing I can't handle," Edric said, smiling good-naturedly.

"You shouldn't have to ' _handle_ ' it at all," Josephine reasoned, somewhat determinedly. "And it isn't just that…"

"Ah, the Carta thing?"

Josephine was taken aback by that. " _'_ Carta _thing_ '?" Her voice was a couple octaves higher at that point, before she regained her composure. "Some people are afraid of what this means for the Inquisition. What this means _about_ the Inquisition."

"Carta?" Angel asked, mostly to herself as she thought of where she'd heard that before, before speaking back up when it came to her. "Oh, isn't the Carta like some gang?"

Edric sighed. "Look. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. As far as I'm concerned, now that I'm a part of the Inquisition, I can leave that behind."

"And that's it?" Josephine asked with a raise of her brow.

"That's it."

Josephine eyed Edric in scrutiny for a few slow moments, making Angel feel uncomfortable, before she switched her gaze to Angel, apparently ready to move on with the conversation.

"I've been holding everyone off for as long as I can, but I would also like to know what your official stance is on the belief that you are the Angel and Herald of Andraste, respectfully."

"Do people _really_ believe that? Like for real?" Angel asked, still dubious.

"People would _like_ to believe that. For some, it is a sign of hope." Josephine answered. " _You_ are a sign of hope."

"I don't want to be a sign of anything to anyone."

"Regardless, your appearing out of seemingly nowhere with seemingly no history in Thedas, or even any knowledge _about_ Thedas, is very… strange. There are a lot of whispers, and the people would like an explanation."

"And obviously, me being an actual angel is the only logical explanation there is," Angel deadpanned.

Josephine sighed. "It started with the guard who found you outside the rift. He insists that you called yourself an angel. The rumors have spread rapidly since."

"And again, I don't remember exactly what I said, but I'm sure I was just telling him my name."

"Which happens to be Angel," Josephine supplied.

" _Yes_."

"Regardless," Josephine repeated. "What would you like to tell the people? That you're not the Angel of Andraste? A lot of questions remain. No to mention, if you claim not to be an actual angel, where does that leave the Herald – Edric? It would be hard to claim one is not, while the other is."

"I'm not sure I want to claim to be the Herald either," Edric supplied, finally joining the conversation. "I'm a dwarf. I don't exactly fit the criteria of what people would believe Andraste's Herald to be."

"And yet, people believe," Josephine said, sighing.

"I don't want people to expect something from me that I can't give," Angel replied.

"I understand that," Josephine softened her tone. "If you'd like me to relay that you don't believe you are the Angel or Herald of Andraste respectively, then that is what I'll say. I was asking your opinion for a reason."

"And that won't cause any problems?" Angel asked.

Josephine smiled. "Truth be told, issues would arise with any response. We may as well go with what you'd like. Nonetheless, that was all I had to ask. Thank you for your time."

"I'm not really sure if I helped at all, but okay," Angel said, rising from her seat. "I'll see you later, I guess."

Josephine smiled politely and waved her goodbye.

Edric followed Angel out of the room. "So. That was interesting," He said after they were out of earshot. Angel nodded in agreement before Edric continued. "I heard that you're free from your studies today before we head back to Redcliffe. What have you been up to instead?"

"Absolutely nothing. It was glorious, for a while. Now I'm just bored."

Edric laughed at that. "If you want we can continue your training with daggers…"

"No!" Angel quickly replied before she realized that she spoke a little too loudly. She lowered her voice back to normal, "I mean –"

Edric's renewed laugh cut her off. "It's okay, kid, I was just kidding. I'm enjoying my day off too, you know," He said before a thought came to him. "Actually, now that I think about it, I was talking with Cassandra earlier and she told me she'd like to speak to you whenever you get the chance."

Angel paused. "Am I, uh—am I in trouble?"

"Not this time," Edric chuckled, seemingly noticing Angel's sudden change in composure, "Oh, come on, Angel, stop being so scared. It's just a talk."

"Yeah, yeah. Any idea where she is?" She asked.

"Probably out beating up a training dummy."

"That would be a fair guess," Angel shrugged. "Here's hoping she doesn't kill me."

Edric rolled his eyes before waving goodbye as they walked away in different directions, Angel heading out towards the training grounds.

As soon as she walked out of Haven's main gate she saw Cassandra practicing with her sword on one of the dummies. Angel smiled at her predictability, walking towards the older woman.

Without looking away from what she was doing, Cassandra panted out. "Yes?"

"You're kind of a force of nature, aren't you?" Angel asked with a grin, motioning towards the dummy.

Cassandra let out a sigh. "When I need to be."

"It's impressive."

"You flatter me."

"Someone has to," Angel said with a shrug. When it became quiet for a few moments, she spoke back up. "I, uh, I heard you wanted to talk to me?" She asked, more than stated.

Cassandra struck one last hit at the training dummy before she turned her attention to Angel. "Yes."

Angel waited for Cassandra to elaborate.

And waited.

And waited.

This just proved to confuse the younger girl, so she decided to speak up.

"Is there any—"

"I wanted to—"

They spoke at the same time, cutting each other off.

"Oh, sorry—"

"No, go ahead—"

They cut each other off again.

Angel sighed at the awkward feeling in the air.

"I was just going to ask what you wanted."

Cassandra nodded. Angel noted that she looked a little flustered, proving to confuse the younger girl even more.

There was another long pause, but Angel was afraid to speak this time, so she just rode it out.

"I feel I… must apologize," Cassandra finally said, obviously not used to saying those words.

Angel frowned in confusion. "What for?"

"For everything," Cassandra let out a short sigh. "I have been told I am too brash. Maybe I shouldn't have assumed your guilt."

Angel paused, herself, tilting her head to the side in consideration. "You had cause, I guess," She admitted finally. "And technically there's no actual evidence to support my innocence, so…"

"Do you _want_ to be a suspect?" Cassandra challenged, raising a brow.

"Ha-ha… no, of course not. I'm just trying to say that I guess I can understand why you reacted the way you did. Thank you for apologizing, though."

Cassandra nodded once before changing the subject, "I confess it is… still hard to believe what you say."

"Ah, you mean the whole 'not from this dimension' thing?" Angel asked, and as Cassandra nodded again she continued. "I'm not sure I would believe it either. I'm not sure I _do_ believe it. Maybe I'm just insane, or I'm in a coma and this is all just a vivid dream."

Cassandra raised a brow once again. "Rather detailed for a dream."

"Maybe I have an active imagination," Angel said before she shook her head. "It's just all so surreal," she said with a sigh. "At any rate, I appreciate your apology."

Cassandra nodded before turning her attention back to the training dummy, apparently done with the conversation.

XX

Angel had somehow known that Cassandra wasn't going to take no for an answer when it came to who they were going to take with them to meet Alexius. Much to her surprise, however, Varric volunteered as well.

So they all travelled back to Redcliffe, where Edric, Angel, Varric and Cassandra entered the castle. Immediately upon entering they were greeted by guards standing on all sides, as well as another pompous looking man who only looked upset towards Cassandra and Varric.

"The invitation was for the Herald and the Angel only," the man said.

"They go where we go," was all Edric had to say about that.

The man looked as if he were about to huff, but eventually nodded. "As you say," he said, then leaded them up to the throne. "My lord Magister," he began. "The agents of the Inquisition have arrived."

"My friends!" Alexius started, with an obvious feigned enthusiasm. "What a pleasure it is to see you again. And your associates, of course," he said. "I'm sure we can work out an arrangement that we would all find agreeable."

Fiona walked to Edric's side. "Are we mages to have no say in our fates?"

Alexius sighed. "Fiona, you wouldn't have turned your followers over to my care if you did not have faith in me."

"If the grand enchanter wishes to be a part of these talks, I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition," Edric said.

Fiona looked surprised. "Thank you," she said.

Alexius merely raised a brow, but eventually spoke back up. "The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach," he simply said. "I have them; so, what shall you offer in exchange?"

"I'm thinking nothing," Angel said.

"We'll just take the mages and leave," Edric added.

Alexius scoffed. "And how, may I ask, do you expect to accomplish such a feat?"

Felix finally spoke up. "They know everything, father," he said.

"Felix," Alexius began, turning to his son in confusion. "What have you done?"

"He just cares about you," Angel said. "He knows that you're involved in something bad."

Alexius frowned angrily. "So speaks a thief. You think you can turn my son against me? You walk into _my_ stronghold with your stolen mark – a gift neither of you even _understand_ – and think you're in control? You both are nothing but a _mistake_."

"You know something about what's going on," Edric said. It wasn't a question.

"It was the Elder One's moment! And you were unworthy to even stand in his presence," Alexius said, anger rising.

"Father, please. Just listen to yourself," Felix pleaded.

"Yes, Alexius, you sound exactly like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be," Dorian said, walking up.

"Dorian? You turned down the chance to be involved in this," Alexius said accusatorily. "The Elder One has power you could not even fathom. He will rise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"Who is the Elder One?" Angel asked.

"He will become a god," Alexius said. "The world will bow down to mages once more."

"Alexius, this is what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen. Why would you want this?" Dorian asked, trying to appeal to the man.

"Father, give up," Felix pleaded once more. "Let's just go _home_."

From the corner of her eye, Angel could see the Venatori guards being assassinated one by one.

"No, Felix! You don't understand! He said he could _save_ you."

" _Save_ me?" Felix demanded. "Father, I'm going to die. You have to accept that."

"But the Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple…" Alexius trailed off. "Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands their lives!"

That was when Alexius noticed that none of the Venatori guards were left. In their places stood Inquisition soldiers.

"I'm afraid your men are dead," Edric said.

Alexius scowled. "You are a _mistake_. Neither of you should ever have existed!"

Suddenly Alexius had an amulet in his grasp, and it started glowing a bright green as it twirled into the air.

"No!" Dorian shouted, and cast a spell at the man.

A green rift grew in the center of the room, and Angel felt herself being pulled through.

XX

The next thing Angel knew, she was standing in a cell with water up to her knees. She quickly noted that Dorian was on one side while Edric was at her other, and then saw two Venatori enter the cell.

"What? Where did _they_ come from?" One of the Venatori asked.

"It doesn't matter. Kill them!" The other shouted, and began attacking. They were easily defeated.

Dorian looked thoughtful as he sheathed his staff.

"So, uh," Angel started. She had too many questions. "Where are we?" She settled on.

"Displacement?" Dorian asked, mostly to himself. "Interesting, indeed."

"That… doesn't answer my question," Angel stated.

"Hmm?" Dorian said, as if noticing her for the first time. "Ah, yes, it's probably not what Alexius intended, but the rift must have moved us… to where, though? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

"We were in the castle hall," Edric said.

"Well, let's see," Dorian began, before becoming lost in thought once more. "Oh! Of course! It's not simply where – It's _when_."

"Ah, _of course_ ," Angel said, as if she knew what he meant.

Dorian smirked. "Alexius must have used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!"

"So, uh," Angel began again. "If that's true, then… _when_ are we?"

"Hm? Oh, how should I know? I suggest we get out of this room, though. Might do some good to do some investigating. Figure out how to get back… _if_ we can get back."

" _Nice_ ," Angel said sarcastically. "First, I travel through space, then I travel through time. Life is just full of surprises, really."

Dorian frowned in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," Edric said. "Let's just get started."

The castle was dark, and everything had an eerie red tint to it.

"That's red lyrium growing from the walls, isn't it?" Angel asked as they explored.

"It looks like it," Dorian answered. "Seems foreboding, doesn't it?"

"Let's just try and figure out where and _when_ we are first," Edric said.

It took a while of exploring, but eventually they came upon a room leading in three different directions, but one of the doors was blocked by a raised gate. The other two routes were unguarded and opened, and they all just decided to take the path to the right.

They went down a couple flights of stairs, and just when Angel was about to call it quits to turn around, they found another jail cell… with someone inside.

" _Fiona_?" Angel asked, horrified. Red lyrium seemed to be growing from the Grand Enchanter's body as she leaned up against a wall in her cell.

" _You_?" Fiona asked weakly, though obviously shocked. Her voice sounded distorted somehow. "But… I saw you disappear into the rift…"

"I don't understand what's going on," Angel said.

"What happened to you?" Edric asked.

Before she could answer, Dorian interrupted. "We need to know the date," he said. "It's very important."

Fiona looked confused, but nonetheless answered. "Harvestmere… 9:42 Dragon," she said weakly.

While that meant nothing to Angel, it seemed to mean quite a bit to Edric and Dorian. "Nine forty- _two_?" Dorian asked. "We've missed an entire _year_."

Edric's face hardened. "We need to go back in time and fix this," he said.

"You… you can stop this from happening?" Fiona asked, a semblance of hope in her voice. " _Please_. You have to stop this. Alexius serves the Elder One… he's more powerful than the Maker himself. No one can challenge him and live."

"I promise we'll do everything we can," Angel said.

Dorian looked thoughtful. "Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here in the first place," he said. "Assuming it still exists, I can use it to open another rift and send us back to where we were. Theoretically."

"You must _try_ ," Fiona said. "Your spymaster… Leliana, she's here. You have to find her. Before the Elder One learns that you're here. You must be quick."

"What about—we can't just _leave_ you here," Angel said. "We can find a way to get you out—"

"It's too late for me," Fiona tiredly said. "Please. Just _go._ "

"But I can't—"

" _Angel_ ," Edric said in a way that left no room for questioning. "Let's go."

Angel sighed in defeat and gave Fiona one last glance as they began to walk away. Fiona managed to throw her a small, not very reassuring smile until she was out of eyesight.

After they left the cell, Angel shook her head angrily. "This is such bullshit," she said. "How can this even be happening?"

"With evil magic, apparently."

"Magic isn't _evil_ —" Dorian began, but cut himself off when he caught the look that Edric had given him. Dorian cleared his throat. "Yes, but I _do_ see what you're saying."

They travelled in silence after that, until they made it back up to the room that had two more routes. The third was still blocked by the raised gate, so they went through the only door that was left. Again, they were led down a few flights of stairs until they reached more cells.

Through the door, Angel could hear someone chanting. "The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world and into the next," the voice said. Even though it was distorted as well, Angel instantly knew it to be Cassandra's.

Angel walked up to the cell to see Cassandra sitting down, staring at the ground, as she continued to chant.

" _Cassandra_?" Angel asked, horrified all over again.

"You've… you've returned to us? Can it be? Andraste has given us another chance?" Cassandra asked. She then shook her head. "Maker forgive me. I failed you," she said, looking to Angel, then back to the ground. "I failed everyone."

Angel frowned. "You look hurt. Can we help?"

Cassandra shook her head once more. "You can't help me. Nobody can. I'll be with the Maker soon," she said.

"No," Angel said adamantly. "We can fix this—"

"It is impossible to fix," Cassandra said.

" _No_ ," Angel repeated. "Alexius sent us forward in time. We didn't die. If we can find Alexius, we might be able to go back to the present."

"You…" Cassandra stood up. "Go back I time? You can make it so none of this ever happened?" She asked, sounding both confused and hopeful.

"That's what we're hoping," Edric said.

Cassandra sighed. "Alexius's master…" she said, unable to look any of them in the eye. "We could not stop the Elder One from rising after you died. Empress Celene was murdered. An army of demons swept in afterwards. There was nothing we could do..."

"We should have been there," Angel said. "I'm sorry for all of this."

Cassandra nodded. "You're here _now_ ," she said. "Maybe we can fix this after all."

It took a bit, but they found a way to open Cassandra's cell, and afterwards they found a sword and shield for her.

Angel almost felt comforted now that Cassandra was with them, but still felt an immense guilt for the state that the slightly older woman was in.

How could any of this have happened?

"Varric is in another cell up ahead," Cassandra informed. "And as much as it pains me to say this, he might be helpful," she said. She must have seen Angel's smirk at that, because she shook her head with a small smile of her own.

Cassandra led the group down another flight of stairs until they reached even more cells. Angel was beginning to wonder how many the castle actually had.

Varric must have seen Cassandra first, because at first all he said was, "Seeker? How in the world did _you_ get out?"

"I had some help," Cassandra answered, motioning to Edric, Angel and Dorian.

Varric's eyes grew wide. "Andreaste's sacred knickers! You're _alive_?" He asked, astonished. "Where _were_ you? How did you escape?"

"We didn't escape anything," Dorian answered. "Alexius sent us into the future."

Varric looked thoughtful for a second before his usual grin was back in place. "Everything that happens to you two is _weird_ ," he said. Angel and Edric both rolled their eyes.

"If we can get to Alexius, I _might_ be able to send us back to our own time," Dorian said. "It's kind of simple, really."

"I feel like you just jinxed us," Angel mumbled.

"Our definitions of 'simple' must be pretty different," Varric said with a shake of his head. "But if you want to take on Alexius, count me in. Let's go."

They found a way to open his cell, and gave him a weapon.

"Alexius locked himself in the throne room," Cassandra informed. "He'll be in there."

That's when they all back-tracked and found themselves in the room that had the three doors. Only this time, the gate was down for the third door.

There were three Venatori guards to take down, though, but with the five of them it was simple enough.

"This leads to the guard barracks," Varric said. "Nightingale is probably in there somewhere."

"Why isn't she just in a cell like you guys were?" Angel asked.

"I don't think you're going to like the answer to that question, Freckles," Varric said.

The guard's barracks were strangely quiet, until they went up some stairs and could hear someone talking in one of the rooms down the hall.

"There is no Maker," the voice said menacingly. "The Elder One will soon rule from His city."

"That doesn't make him a god," came another voice.

"Leliana?" Angel asked, and Edric motioned for her to be quiet as they walked up to the door.

Edric quietly opened the door, and Angel saw a big, hulking man wielding a dagger to Leliana's throat. Her wrists were chained to the ceiling.

"You _will_ talk," the man said, roughly pressing the dagger to her neck.

"I will _die_ first," Leliana said adamantly. Edirc walked into the room as quietly as he could, until he was just behind the man. "Or _you_ will," she continued.

The man turned his head to the side, as if in confusion, but didn't have enough time to say anything before Edric stabbed him in the back. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain, before his body went limp.

Angel patted the man down until she found a key in one of his pockets. She quickly walked up to Leliana and began unlocking her chains.

"You're _alive_ ," Leliana said, astonished. It took her a moment to gather her bearings as Angel unlocked the last chain.

"It's okay now," Angel said.

" _Okay_?" Leliana asked angrily. "None of this is okay. If you came back from the dead, you need to make this better than _okay_. You need to end this. You have weapons, yes?" Leliana continued. Angel was taken aback by Leliana's words, but managed to nod wordlessly. "Good. The Magister is probably still in his chambers," she finished, taking a bow and arrows from a chest in the room.

"Wait," Dorian said as she began to walk out of the door. "You're not curious how we got here?"

"No," was all Leliana said.

"But… we didn't die," Dorian continued nonetheless. "Alexius sent us into the future. None of this was supposed to—"

"It doesn't matter," Leliana said, finally turning to face Dorian. "If that's true, then this is all pretend to you. Just some future you hope doesn't exist. But for us it was _real_. _All of it was real_."

"Leliana, I…" Angel trailed off, unsure of what to say. Again, she felt guilty, and wanted nothing more than to fix everything. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Leliana replied harshly. " _Do_ _something about it_."

Angel just nodded before looking down, once again unsure of what to say.

As they continued walking through the castle, Dorian kept trying to strike up conversation with her, only for it to be shut down by Leliana.

Dorian asked about Felix's fate, but Leliana refused to tell him.

And that's how it stayed until they finally made it to the courtyard. As soon as they walked outside, Angel almost wanted to go back indoors.

"The Breach… it's…"

" _Everywhere,"_ Dorian finished for her.

And he was right. The entire sky was engulfed in the green hue, and Angel could count three rifts in the courtyard alone.

"The Elder One and his Venatori," Cassandra said with distaste. "They opened the Breach."

They made quick work of the rifts, and easily made it to the upper royal wing of the castle.

They walked quietly down the halls, and Angel was sure that was how it was going to stay, until Varric spoke up. "So, Seeker," he began in his mischievous tone. "Want to share with the rest of the class as to why you keep glancing at Freckles?"

" _What_? I am _not_. That's preposterous!"

Varric only laughed. "Yeah, you kind of are. Does it have anything to do with that thing back in the Hinterlands?"

" _What_ thing? And I'm _not_ staring."

"The thing where she grinned at you and then you glared at her. Oh, and I didn't say ' _staring_ ', I said ' _glancing'._ There _is_ a difference," Varric said.

" _Nothing_ happened in the Hinterlands, just as nothing is happening now," Cassandra replied. "You just have an overactive imagination and like to jump to conclusions, Varric."

"No," Varric said with mirth in is voice. "Well, I _may_ have an overactive imagination, but that has nothing to do with this. And I'm not jumping to any conclusions. I'm simply _noticing_."

" _Why_ would I be staring at her?"

" _Glancing._ And, well, I don't know. That's why I'm _asking_."

"Oh, tone it down, you two. Can't you see that all this fussing over Angel is making her blush?" Dorian asked with a smirk.

Angel resisted the urge to face-palm. She wanted very much to hide her face, but couldn't do so without it being obvious.

"Why, she _is_ blushing!" Varric laughed.

"Angel—" Cassandra began, sounding almost comically horrified. "I _wasn't_ —"

"I know," Angel softly said. "Don't worry about it."

Varric let out a loud, dramatic sigh. "Oh, come _on_ , Seeker. We're all probably about to die, anyway. What's the point in lying _now_?"

"I'm _not_ lying," Cassandra insisted.

Varric finally lifted his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. If that's what you say…"

"It _is_ what I say."

"Okay, okay," Varric repeated. "You win. I give up."

"I wasn't—"

"I believe you," Varric said in a tone that indicated that he most certainly did _not_ believe her.

Cassandra let out her own, defeated, sigh.

" _Anyway_ ," Edric began, though he was clearly amused by the interaction as well. "It looks like this leads to the lower royal wing. Alexius is probably down here somewhere."

The lower royal wing was surprisingly barren. Angel had expected some Venatori guards or _something_.

Nevertheless, they easily found the throne room.

Within the room was Alexius. Angel wasn't sure what she expected to see in him, but overall, he mostly looked _defeated_. As if he had already given up.

"I'm surprised at you, Alexius," Edric began. "It was almost too easy to find you."

Alexius only shook his head. "I knew that I'd see you again. Not that it would be _now_ , but I knew you hadn't died."

"Was this all worth it?" Dorian asked. "Everything you've done to everyone? To yourself?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. All we can do is wait for the end," Alexius softly said.

"The end? Of what?" Angel asked.

Alexius chuckled. A soft, sad sound. "The irony that you appeared _now_ , of all the possibilities. Everything I fought for, all that I betrayed… and what have a wrought?" He shook his head again, disdainfully this time. "The Elder One comes. For us all."

During the interaction, Angel never noticed Leliana slip away into the shadows, but the next thing she knew, Leliana was up beside Alexius, holding someone hostage. Angel couldn't quite make out who it was, though. The man's body was limp, limbs dangling as if he had no control over them.

"Felix!" Alexius cried out.

" _That's_ Felix?" Dorian asked, aghast. "Alexius, what have you _done_?"

"It was the only way to save him!" Alexius said in his defense before turning to Leliana. "Please, don't hurt my son. I'll do anything."

"Give us the amulet," Edric said. "And she'll let him go."

"Of course!" Alexius said. "It's yours. Now _please_ , leave him be."

Leliana only looked at Alexius with pure hatred and disgust. She slightly shook her head no, and that's when Angel knew that Leliana had a different plan.

" _I_ want the world back," Leliana said in utter contempt. She slid her dagger across Felix's throat, and pushed him to the floor.

"No!" Alexius shouted. "No! How could you!"

He blew Leliana back with a burst of magic, before renewing an attack on the rest of the group.

Even with the six of them, Alexius proved to be a worthy adversary.

During the fight Alexius opened a couple of rifts, and that took their efforts while he could use the time to heal any wounds he had.

But, eventually, he was flat-out outnumbered, and Edric got one final blow on him before Alexius fell to the ground, lifeless.

Dorian walked up to Alexius's body and knelt down to get the amulet. "I think he wanted to die," he said sadly. "All the lies he told himself… he lost Felix long ago, and didn't even notice," Dorian let out a long, sad sigh.

"I'm sorry," Edric said. "This must be hard for you."

"Well, at least now we stand a chance," Dorian said. "This is the same amulet he used before, and I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. Give me an hour and I can send us back to where we belong."

"An _hour_?" Leliana demanded. "No! There's no time. You must go _now_." The castle and the floor began to shake, and there was a loud, piercing roar. "The Elder one…"

"You have to hurry," Varric said urgently. "This is… bad," he and Cassandra shared a look, and Angel didn't like the feeling it gave her at all. "We'll hold the main door. Once they break through, it's all you, Nightingale."

"What? _No_. I won't let you get yourselves _killed_ —"

Leliana cut Angel off. "Look at us, we're _already_ dead. The only way to end this is to stop it from ever happening," Leliana said.

"But I can't—"

"Angel," Cassandra said, interrupting her again. "A moment?" Angel paused for a second before nodding and followed Cassandra a brief distance away. "Please do something for me," Cassandra said.

"Anything," Angel immediately replied.

Cassandra looked as if she were about to smile, but didn't. "Please, just tell her… _me_ … to stop… fighting so much," she said. At Angel's look of confusion, she continued. "She— _I'll_ —know what you mean," she said, and this time added a barely-there smile. "You could also try telling me to take it easier on you, but I doubt I'll believe I actually said that."

Angel let out a choked laugh – and that's when she realized she had unshed tears in her eyes. "Cassandra—"

"It's okay," Cassandra tried to assure. "None of this is going to happen. You're going to stop it. I believe in you."

And then Cassandra surprised Angel with a brief embrace.

Cassandra.

 _Hugged her_.

Brief though it may have been, it still happened, and Cassandra took Angel's shock as an opportunity to go to Varric's side.

"I _knew_ you were staring," Varric said with a laugh as they walked through the big door.

" _Glancing_ ," Cassandra corrected, and Varric only let out a louder laugh. Cassandra turned around and gave Angel one last small smile in an attempt of encouragement before she shut the door behind her.

Edric walked up to Angel. "Are you okay?" He asked.

" _None_ of this is okay," Angel replied.

"Just cast your spell," Leliana said to Dorian. "You have as much time as I have arrows."

It turned out to be the longest, most excruciating hour or Angel's life.

She could hear the fighting just outside the door, and every once in a while, she heard Cassandra or Varric let out a cry of pain, until eventually, she heard the fighting stop altogether.

She knew what that meant.

The main door slammed open, and demons and Venatori came pouring through.

One of the demons dragged Cassandra's lifeless body into the room, and threw her roughly to the side.

"Cassandra!" Angel shouted, but was held back by Edric.

"I don't think moving would be a good idea," Edric said.

Leliana began chanting something as she let loose as many arrows as she could.

She took down a number of demons and Venatori before she was hit by an arrow, but she quickly regained her bearings and managed to take out even more.

Angel fought to go to her side, but couldn't escape Edric's grip.

"You move, and we all die!" Dorian shouted.

Leliana was finally caught by one of the Venatori, and she couldn't seem to get away.

Angel's looked to the amulet as it hovered in air, glowing green as it had when it sent them through the rift the first time, before her gaze switched back the Leliana.

The last thing she saw before being pulled through the rift was a demon tearing a hole through Leliana's chest.

But not a moment later, Dorian, Edric and her were back in the throne room in their own timeline.

Angel could see all the Inquisition agents, as well as Varric, and Cassandra, everyone looking shocked by their return.

Angel then noticed Alexius as he stood to their side, and she walked up to him menacingly. He only fell to his knees in defeat, but that didn't stop Angel from punching him square in the jaw as hard as she could.

"Angel!" Cassandra exclaimed in shock as she had to pull Angel back from throwing another punch.

"You don't _understand—_ "

Alexius shook his head, recovering from the blow. "I _failed_ ," he said.

"You're lucky you did. You have _no_ idea…" Angel trailed off, shaking her head angrily.

"You won," Alexius said, not even bothering to lift up his head. "There's no point in extending this charade," he finally looked up to his son. "Felix…"

"It's going to be alright, father," Felix said reassuringly.

"You're going to _die_."

"Everybody dies."

Angel could see silent tears falling down Alexius's cheeks as Inquisition agents pulled him away.

Dorian sighed. "Well, I'm glad that's over with," he said, and suddenly there were soldiers that Angel didn't recognize entering the throne room. "Or maybe not," Dorian continued.

Behind the soldiers came an elegantly dressed woman that didn't look too pleased.

"Grand Enchanter," the woman began. "I'd like to discuss your abuse of my hospitality."

"You're… Majesty," Fiona said cautiously.

"When I offered the mages sanctuary, I didn't give them the right to drive our people from their _homes_."

"Queen Anora—I assure you, this was never intended…"

"You and your followers have worn out your welcome," the queen said. "Leave Ferelden, or I'll be forced to make you leave."

"But we have _hundreds_ who need protection. Where will we go?"

"I think I should point out that the whole reason we came here was for mages to help close the Breach," Edric said as he walked up to them.

"And the terms of this arrangement?" Fiona asked.

"I suggest conscripting them," Cassandra said. "They've proven what they'll do, given too much freedom."

Angel shook her head. "We're better than that," she said to Edric.

Edric nodded and turned to Fiona once more. "We'd be honored to have you fight as allies to the Inquisition."

Angel noted Cassandra's look of disapproval.

"I hope the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise," Fiona said.

"The Breach threatens everyone. We can't afford to be divided now," Edric said. "We can't do this without you."

"I… thank you," Fiona said. "We accept this offer. I will gather everyone and ready them for the journey to Haven. We will help you close The Breach, and you won't regret giving us this chance."

XX

Back at Haven, things were still slightly heated.

"This isn't up for debate," Cullen said. "There will be abominations among the mages, and we _must_ be prepared."

"We can't _rescind_ the offer of an alliance," Josephine said back. "It would make us look incompetent at best, and tyrannical at worst."

Cullen turned angrily to Edric and Angel. "What were you thinking?" He demanded. "Turning the mages loose with no oversight?"

"We need them to close The Breach," Edric reasoned. "They won't help if we make enemies of them."

"I _know_ we need them for—" Cullen cut himself off, sighing angrily. " _You_ were there, Cassandra, why didn't you intervene?"

"I might not completely agree with the decision, but I still support it," Cassandra said. "The point of their mission was to gain the mage's aid, and that's what they did."

Dorian walked up to the group's discussion. "Ah, finally, some practical sense. And here I thought you'd just be arguing all day."

Cassandra looked at Dorian and just shook her head in annoyance. "Closing The Breach is all that matters," she said.

"We should head there as soon as we can," Angel said.

"I agree," Cassandra replied.

"We should still look into this strange future that you saw…" Leliana said. "The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?"

Cullen sighed again. "One battle at a time. We should discuss this in the war room," he said, turning to Edric and Angel once more. "You two should join us. None of this would be happening without your marks, after all."

Edric must have known that Angel was about to make an unhelpful quip, because he spoke over her. "We'd be honored," he said.

"I'll have to skip out on the war council," Dorian said. "But I think I'd like to see The Breach up close."

"You're staying?" Angel asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention? I think I'm starting to love it here. It's so _quant_."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I _guess_ you can stay," she joked.

"You _guess_? I'll have you know I'm a charming fellow," Dorian said back. "You should be _begging_ me to stay."

* * *

 _ **A/N** **:** Thanks for reading!_

 _Also, Ragna - that sounds like it could be a really cool idea... I'm just super lazy and I don't know if I could keep up with it. I appreciate your input, though!_


	13. Chapter 13

They had unanimously decided to try and close the Breach when the sun rose the next morning.

So, until then, Angel had some time to kill.

She knew she probably should be resting, but her brain was still buzzing from the whole 'time travel' deal.

So, rather than lay in her bed and ruminate, she wandered around Haven, not really sure what to do with herself.

The town had certainly become more bustling, what with the mages from Redcliffe arriving. The whole place had just become more crowded.

She somehow managed to find herself outside the gates, and saw Cassandra speaking with one of the mages.

Well, it looked more like an argument than anything.

"— _Deal_ with it," was all Angel heard Cassandra say. The mage just huffed and stormed away. Angel raised a brow, now curious, and walked up to Cassandra, who only sighed. "It never ends, evidently," Cassandra said to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"The mages—I don't know who told them to come to _me_ to complain, but once I find out…" Cassandra trailed off with another, heavier sigh. "This is _your_ doing. You created this alliance."

"Hey—a lot was happening," Angel said defensively. "We did the best that we could."

Cassandra's expression softened. "Oh, I _do_ sound like I'm blaming you, don't I? The truth is, I don't disapprove. I actually think you did well. The two of you made a decision when it needed to be made," she said. "And here we are now. I wish I could say this was my doing."

Angel grinned. "Oh, stop," she said, mock bashfully. "You're flattering me."

"I'm _not_!" Cassandra said, aghast, turning red. "This always happens—no one ever gets my meaning—"

Angel cut her off with a laugh. "Sorry, but you should see your face—"

Cassandra's expression soured. "I'm thinking _less_ flattering things now," she said.

"Which means you were thinking flattering things in the first place," Angel pointed out.

Cassandra gave Angel a deadpanned look. "Let's hope the Breach has your sense of humor."

Angel kept her grin in place as she watched Cassandra walk away.

XX

Before she even knew it, Angel was standing at the Temple of Sacred Ashes once more, with Edric, Solas, and Cassandra standing at her sides.

Her marked hand began to glow from being so close to The Breach. Turning her head, she could see the same was happening to Edric.

Cassandra gave them both a questioning look, asking if they were ready, and they shared a glance before both nodding yes.

Edric and Angel walked even closer to The Breach while Cassandra and Solas turned around to speak to the mages that they had acquired from Redcliffe.

"Focus past The Angel and Herald, let their will draw from you!" Solas ordered.

Angel and Edric had to put effort into each step to get even closer to The Breach, because the closer they walked, the more it seemed to fight their presence.

Eventually, though, they made it close enough, and they both raised their marked hands to close it.

The Breach all but imploded in on itself, causing a blast from the repercussion, knocking everyone who was standing near it down to the ground.

Angel shakily stood up, helping Edric up as she did so, and shook her head, hoping that it would help her gain her bearings.

"You did it," Cassandra said to them both in slight disbelief, lightly patting Angel on the back in approval. Angel saw a brief, relieved smile grace her lips.

Then Angel heard the group behind them yell out in victory, everyone glad that the threat was finally over.

XX

Back at Haven, the sun had set, and Angel and Edric watched as everyone celebrated, dancing along to music, and drinking heavily.

Angel looked to the sky that was still tinted green.

As if reading her mind, Cassandra spoke up beside her. "Solas confirms The Breach is sealed," she said. Angel gave a small smile in return, but apparently Cassandra didn't buy it. "What is it?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe…" Angel trailed off with a sigh. "I thought maybe if we sealed The Breach, I'd somehow magically end up home. I don't know," she said, still looking on at the celebration. She frowned slightly. "Something just feels… _off_."

"Solas tells me he's still looking into ways to get you home," Cassandra replied, patting Angel's back once more. "I wouldn't lose hope just yet," she said. Angel just gave another small smile.

"I kind of agree with Angel, though," Edric said. "I'm not sure we should be celebrating yet; something doesn't feel right."

"There are reports of lingering rifts, and maybe questions remain, but this is still a victory. Perhaps a celebration is deserved," Cassandra said, before grinning. "Word of your heroism has spread."

Angel rolled her eyes. "On my end, it was just the mark. And it wasn't even just Edric and I, it was a joint effort between everyone in the Inquisition."

"Luck just put us at the center of this," Edric added with a small gin of his own.

"That's a strange kind of luck," Cassandra commented. "But you're—"

Cassandra was only cut off by alarm bells sounding off, and the three looked up to see soldiers marching down the mountainside ahead of Haven.

"Forces approaching!" Angel heard Cullen call out. "To arms!"

"This can't be good," Angel mumbled, and the people who were celebrating not moments before began to panic, each running in their own direction to find shelter, or weapons.

"Come, we must see what is happening," Cassandra said, and began running to the gates of Haven. Edric and Angel quickly followed suit. "Cullen?" Cassandra asked as they reached the gates.

"It's a massive force," Cullen answered. "The bulk of it over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None," Cullen said with a shake of his head.

" _None_?"

Before Cullen could reply, there was a banging at the gates. Someone was trying to get in.

"I can't come in unless you _open_ ," came a pleading voice from the other side.

Despite the cries of disapproval, Edric opened the gate, only to reveal a lithe man with patched together clothes and a hat that all but covered his eyes.

"I'm Cole," the man said. "I came to warn you – to help. People care coming to hurt you."

"That would be obvious at this point," Edric said. "What's going on?"

Cole just shrunk back for a moment before speaking back up. "The Templars come to kill you," he said.

" _Templars_?" Cullen demanded, walking up to Cole almost threateningly. Cole shrunk back even more. " _That's_ the response to our alliance with the Mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The Red templars went to the Elder one," Cole began to explain. "You know him? He knows _you_. You stole his mages. Up there," he continued, pointing up the mountainside the soldiers were marching down.

"I know Samson," Cullen said. "But this Elder One…"

"He's _very_ upset you took his mages," Cole said.

"Cullen, do you have a plan?" Angel asked.

"If we are to survive this monster, we must control the battle," Cullen said. "Get out there and hit that force – use everything you can," he turned to the soldiers standing behind them. "That man is Samson – he will not make it easy, but you have sanction to engage! With the Herald and the Angel!"

Edric and Angel ran to the nearest trebuchet, where Red templars were already attacking, and began to help the Inquisition soldiers out. Angel knew that Cassandra, Solas, and Varric had followed them out, along with Cole.

They fought the Red templars around the trebuchet until there was enough time to fire it.

"Get to the other trebuchet!" A soldier ordered as soon as she fired the shot. "It isn't firing!"

They found the other trebuchet, only to find it overrun by the Red templars.

"I've got the trebuchet!" Edric said. "You guys take care of the rest!" Angel and the rest of the Inquisition group fought the red templars, keeping them off Edric as he aimed the weapon. Just as the last red templar fell, Edric shouted back out. "Firing!"

He fired the trebuchet, and it hit its mark, causing an avalanche on the red templars as they marched down the mountainside.

Shouts of victory were heard throughout the Inquisition. But just as everyone began to celebrate, there was a thunderous roar, and Angel saw a dragon fly overhead and shoot a fireball at the trebuchet.

The repercussion of the blast caused everyone to fall over.

"What the fuck _is_ that!" Angel exclaimed as soon as she got back up.

"Nothing good," Edric answered. "We have to get back inside."

Cullen helped to close the gate as soon as they made it inside. "We need everyone to get to the chantry," Cullen said urgently – angrily. "It's the only building that might actually hold against… _whatever_ that is," he let out a heavy sigh. "At this point… just make them work for it."

They helped everyone they could on their way to the chantry, and as the doors opened, Angel could see Cole with Chancellor Roderick.

Chancellor Roderick was grasping at a wound in his abdomen, and Cole hurried to his side to help him stay up.

Before Angel could ask what happened, Cole spoke up. "He tried to stop a templar," he said. "He's going to die."

Chancellor Roderick gave a weak, sardonic smile. "What a _charming_ young boy."

"Edric! Angel," Cullen called, running up to them. "This isn't good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon," Cole said. "I was in the fade—but it looked like that."

"What?" Angel asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter what it _looks_ like," Cullen said heatedly. "It's cut a path for that army. They're going to kill everyone in Haven!"

Cole shook his head. "The Elder One doesn't care about the village. Only about the Herald and the Angel."

"If it'll save everyone else, he can have me," Edric said. Angel nodded in agreement.

"It won't," Cole answered. "He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he'll crush them anyway."

Cullen let out another angry sigh. "Edric, Angel, there are no tactics to make this survivable."

"The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche," Edric said. "Maybe we could turn the last trebuchet… cause another slide."

"But we would have to bury Haven to get the army," Angel said.

"We're dying," Cullen said solemnly. "But we get to decide how. Not many get the same choice."

Angel noticed Chancellor Roderick and Cole share a look, and Cole spoke up once more. "Yes," he said, as if they'd had a conversation. "Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to help before he dies."

"There's a path," Roderick said weakly. "You wouldn't know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. Everyone can escape. She must have shown it to me… Andraste must have shown it to me for this."

Angel tuned to Cullen. "Would it work?"

"It could," Cullen replied. "But what of your escape?"

"She's going with you," Edric said.

"Uh, no? This 'Elder One' wants me just as bad as he wants you. If I got with them he'll just keep following," Angel tried to reason.

"This isn't up for negotiation," Edric said.

"I agree, it isn't. I'm going with _you_ and that's that," Angel said. Edric let out a loud sigh, but before he could say anything else, Ares ran up to them and started barking loudly. "Ares, where have you been?" She asked. "You need to go with Cullen," Ares just began to bark even louder. "Wha—I'm serious, Ares. Do as I say," Angel commanded. Ares simply jumped at Angel nearly knocking her down. "Jesus Christ, _fine_. You're going to get yourself killed, stubborn dog."

"Must get it from his owner," Edric muttered, and Angel rolled her eyes.

Cullen gave a small, barely-there smile before it disappeared. "But perhaps you'll surprise it… find a way…" He simply trailed off before giving orders to the Inquisition soldiers. "Follow Chancellor Roderick through the chantry."

Roderick gave one last glance to Angel and Edric. "If you are truly meant for this… I pray for you," he said. Edric merely nodded.

Edric and Angel then left the chantry, with Ares by their side, fighting their way to the last trebuchet.

As Edric started aiming the massive weapon, he said, "You know we're probably about to die, right?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

Edric hummed in thought. "You're braver than you look."

Angel shrugged. "Or dumber," she reasoned, and Edric let out a short laugh.

"Okay, I've aimed it," Edric said. "Now we just have to wait for—"

He was cut off as another fireball hit directly next to them, knocking them to the ground once more.

Angel's ears were ringing and her head was spinning, but through the flames now dancing all along the ground she could barely make out a silhouette of some sort of monster.

Ares was already up and barking at the monster, and Edric got up shortly after and helped Angel up along the way.

As Angel looked at the creature, she felt her fight or flight instincts kicking in and they were most definitely telling her to _run_.

Before she had the chance, however, the dragon landed right behind them, shaking the ground as it did so. It let out a loud roar right above their heads.

"Enough!" The Elder One said, conjuring a wave of air to put out the fire on the ground between them. "Pretenders. You do not understand what you toy with. This ends now."

"Whatever you are, I'm not afraid!" Edric shouted back. Angel couldn't find her voice to speak, and Ares only continued to bark.

The Elder One shook his head. "Exalt the Elder One. The _will_ that is Corypheus!" He said, pointing a long, grotesque finger in their direction. "You will kneel."

"We will _not_!" Angel said, finally regaining her voice.

"You will resist," Corypheus said. "You will _always_ resist. It doesn't matter," he continued, and suddenly he had a grey spherical orb in his monstrous hand. It began emitting a red light. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now."

Corypheus reached out, and the same red light emitted from his other hand. Angel and Edric's marked hands began to glow, and they both fell to their knees in pain.

"It is your fault, 'Herald' _,"_ Corypheus said mockingly. "You interrupted a ritual years in the making and instead of dying, you stole it's purpose. And you, ' _Angel,_ '" he continued. "I know not where you come from, but it doesn't matter. Everything will be under my control soon. I don't know how either of you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you _flail_ at rifts, I created to assault the very heavens."

A fresh wave of pain flew through Angel's marked hand, and she cried out. The dragon behind her let out another roar, and Corypheus continued. "And you used the Anchor to _undo my work_? The _gall_!"

"Why are you doing this?" Angel asked.

Corypheus suddenly looked angry, angrier than before, if that were possible, and walked up to them. He easily lifted her up by her wrist, doing the same with Edric. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another," he explained. "To serve the Old Gods of the Empire in _person_. There was only chaos and corruption."

His face was right in Angel's, and it took everything in her not to shut her eyes completely.

"I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world," Corypheus said. " _Pray_ that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was _empty_!"

One by one he threw Angel and Edric against the trebuchet, both of them landing with exclamations of pain as they fell back to the ground. Ares continued barking at Corypheus, before the monster kicked Ares to the trebuchet as well. Ares landed with a loud whine.

Corypheus shook his head. "The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling."

Angel managed to stand back up, and clamored for a sword she saw lying on the ground in front of her. Glancing to her side, she saw that Ares and Edric had gotten back up as well. Corypheus and the dragon only walked closer, menacingly so.

"So be it," Corypheus continued. "I will begin again. I will find another way to give this world – _all_ worlds – the god it requires."

Angel barely saw the fire arrow flying in the night sky behind Corypheus, but knew it meant that the people of Haven had made it out.

Although she was relieved, her heart sank. She looked at Corypheus as he continued. "And _you_ ," he said. "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die."

"Your arrogance blinds you," Edric said angrily. "If we're dying, it's _not_ today!"

That's when Edric kicked the wheel to the trebuchet, and it fired at the mountain.

Corypheus growled angrily, and the dragon began carrying him away when Edric pulled on Angel's arm and started to drag her away quickly. Ares followed suit.

"You know we can't outrun an _avalanche_ , right?" Angel shouted out.

"Shut up and _run_!"

Angel heard one last mighty roar from the dragon as they ran away.

They ran as fast as they could, and eventually Edric tripped over something, falling into a crevice, dragging Angel down with him.

XX

Angel awoke to a rough and slimy tongue licking her face. It took her a moment, but after she registered what was happening, she swatted Ares away.

" _Gross_ ," was all she said for a moment, before she heard a pained chuckle to her side. Angel looked to see Edric sitting down, leaning against the wall, clutching at one of his legs.

"I thought maybe you were dead," he said, pain evident in his voice.

Angel motioning to his leg. "What's wrong?"

"Pretty sure it's broken," he grunted out. "I think we're in one of the tunnels that Chancellor Roderick mentioned."

Angel took the moment to look around, and realized they were in some sort of cavern.

"So we actually survived an avalanche?" She asked.

"It would appear so," Edric said distractedly, and Angel let out a short laugh that conveyed her disbelief. "Do you have any healing potions?" he asked.

"I think so—" Angel reached to her belt, only to find that all her flasks had been broken from the fall. "Uh, sorry."

Edric let out a sigh – and it looked like the action caused him more pain. "Well, _now_ what?"

"Um…" Angel slowly stood up, grunting in slight pain as she did so, and looked around the cavern for any signs of… well, anything. When all she saw was the path in front of her, she just shrugged. "Unless you think you can walk it off—" Edric just muttered something under his breath to that "—I guess I'll just have to carry you."

It was Edric's turn to laugh in disbelief. When Angel didn't take her words back, he rolled his eyes. "Angel, I somehow doubt you can carry me."

"Well, what _else_ are we supposed to do? We didn't survive this Corypheus guy and an avalanche just to die in some old cavern," she said. Edric only looked at her dubiously. "Oh, come on! This is basically what piggyback rides are _for_."

"I somehow doubt that, too."

"Look," Angel said. "I'm going to kneel down in front of you, and you're going to climb onto my back. Okay? Okay," she said, doing as she explained. When Edric didn't jump onto her back, she groaned in annoyance. "Edric! I'm serious."

Edric sighed again. "You're never allowed to tell _anyone_ about this."

"Girlscout's honor," Angel said.

"I don't know what that means."

"It just—I won't tell anyone, I promise."

And with that, he did his best to climb onto her back. Angel, for her part, was trying her best not to _fall over_. She grunted with effort as she pushed herself back to a standing position, though leaning forward, with Edric now having his arms wrapped around her neck and chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she almost tipped over.

"Yeah," she grunted out. "Just, uh, no offense, but you're heavier than you look."

She could all but hear Edric roll his eyes. "Yeah, I tried to tell you. I'm _short_ , not _light_."

"Well," Angel said. "Here we go."

Ares barked happily, the sound only magnified as it bounced off the cavern walls.

XX

"How long have we been walking?" Angel wondered aloud. Edric just let out a sound indicating he didn't know, though it sounded distracted. "You okay?"

Edric only grunted in response, and Angel felt his grip around her neck loosen.

"Whoa," she said. "Don't pass out on me or anything, okay?"

"My leg really hurts," Edric muttered.

"I know. We're almost out, I can feel it."

" _I_ can feel my broken leg."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't' milk it."

XX

"There! See? Light!" Angel exclaimed. "We're almost out," she said, and Ares barked happily and ran ahead of them, to the end of the cavern.

"I recall you saying that a really long time ago," Edric commented.

"Yeah, but now I mean it," she said, trying her hardest to walk faster.

She stepped out of the cavern and into the night, only to immediately feel the cold, harsh wind biting through her armor and skin and straight to her bones.

"Yes," Edric began sarcastically as she felt him shiver. "This is _much_ better."

Angel ignored his attitude. "Look, a broken wagon," she pointed. "Not only does that mean we're probably going in the right direction, but we could also use some of the wood to make a splint for your leg."

Edric just grunted as Angel slowly walked up to the wagon before she tried to lightly set him down on the ground.

Angel looked over the broken wagon and saw some rope lying on the ground next to it. An idea struck her.

First, she needed to make a splint, though.

She picked up one of the broken pieces of wood as well as the rope and walked back to Edric, who had by then laid down from his sitting position.

"You okay?" Angel asked for the umpteenth time that night.

"Mmh," was all Edric said before he saw her with the supplies. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked weakly.

"Hey," Angel replied, almost offended. "I took a first aid class specifically for occasions like this," she paused. "Well, not _specifically_ this. I doubt anyone actually thought I was going to travel through space and end up in an alternate reality where demons and magic exist. Or that I'd be some sort of chosen one, and that I'd be here trying to—"

" _Angel_."

"My point is, I know what I'm doing. Mostly. It's been a while."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

Angel nodded, looking at Edric in the eye. "Are you ready? This might hurt." It took him a moment, and he let out a deep breath, but he finally nodded. Angel set the splint in place, and Edric let out various grunts and exclamations of pain. After she was done, Angel looked him in the eye again. "There, see? Not too bad."

Edric didn't seem amused. "Speak for yourself."

"Now don't move, I have an idea."

"Where else would I _possibl_ y go?"

"Okay, mister attitude over here, you want to calm down? I'm just trying to help."

Edrick sighed. "Sorry," he said. Angel was about to walk back the short distance to the wagon when he spoke back up. "Angel," he began, though was hesitant. "Maybe you should just go on without me. You know, save yourself."

Angel looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious. Did you _honestly_ just say that? Nobody _actually_ says that. This isn't a movie, Edric."

"Does anything you ever say actually make sense?" Edric asked, frustrated. "But I _am_ serious. Go ahead and then send people back for me."

"No," Angel said stubbornly. "You'll just die in the cold. We have to go together."

"We'll _both_ die in the cold if you keep this up," Edric said back just as stubbornly.

"Well, then that's just how it'll be. I'm not leaving you. Besides, I have an idea."

"What, you're going to grow wings like the angel that you are and carry me and the dog out of here?"

"Oh, har har," Angel sarcastically replied. "You're lucky I care about you or I honestly _might_ have left you behind."

Edric smirked at that, finally having some mirth. "You _care_?"

"Shut up, it's mostly out of obligation at this point," Angel said, shaking her head. "No, I'm going to tie you to this part of the wagon and then I'll drag you through the snow, like a sled. Better than carrying you, eh?"

" _That's_ your brilliant idea?"

"Well, I never said _brilliant…_ but I mean, it's better than nothing."

Edric groaned. "This isn't going to end well."

"I mean, at least let me _try_."

Edric gave her one of those 'are you kidding me' looks, but when Angel didn't back down he finally relented. " _Fine_ ," he said.

"Good. Now shut up and roll onto the wood."

XX

After Angel finally had Edric settled in, she wrapped the other end of the rope around her waist.

She took a few tentative steps forward, making sure that everything would work fine, and when it did, she sighed in relief.

"You okay back there?" she hollered behind her, hoping he could hear her over the wind.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone about _this_ either," he shouted back over the wind.

"Sounds like you're fine, then," Angel mumbled. She began to trudge forward slowly, and Ares barked happily again, running in circles around her before he looked at her inquisitively. "It's okay, Ares," she assured. "We'll be okay."

He barked once again and began walking ahead of her.

XX

"I suddenly understand why snow shoes are a thing," Angel muttered to herself. Her lips were chapped, and her face was almost numb from the wind still biting at her.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking, but she knew she couldn't carry on for much longer. Her body was going to give out.

"You okay back there?" She shouted behind her again, like she had been periodically, making sure Edric was still conscious. When she didn't hear any sort of attitude-related remark, she became worried and stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at the man.

He wasn't moving.

"No, no, no," Angel said, alarmed. She walked to his side, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was breathing. Still, she knew that death would shortly follow.

She renewed her efforts on her walk, trudging up the mountainside.

XX

Eventually, the wind finally died down, and it was almost deathly silent, aside from her heaving breaths and the snow crunching beneath her.

Her steps had become shaky and slow.

And with one more step, she lost her footing and fell face-first to the snow covered ground. She tried to raise up, but her arms gave way under her weight, and she couldn't even begin to lift herself up.

Ares ran up to her worriedly, licking at her face. When she still didn't get up, he began barking at her in a panic.

Angel tried to speak, to reassure him, but no sound came from her mouth.

Her eyes became heavy. As heavy as the rest of her body felt.

So she shut her eyes.

It could only have been a few minutes, but she opened them back up again when she heard more panicked barking, though it was farther away. She could barely lift up her head to see that Ares had begun running ahead.

Angel felt herself let out a breath of relief.

 _At least_ _ **he'll**_ _make it_ , she thought to herself.

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

XX

Everything was dark. And _cold_.

Angel could hear a commotion, but couldn't bring herself to move. Her eyes were too heavy to open. She felt herself being lifted from the ground.

 _Am I dead_?

"No," she heard a voice say. She knew that voice. Why did it sound so familiar? "You're going to be okay," the voice said, and Angel decided that whoever it was, they sounded worried.

She knew she was moving. Was somebody carrying her?

She heard more voices, but they seemed too far away to focus on.

"You're going to be okay," the first voice said again.

She _knew_ that voice.

 _Cassandra?_

"Yes," the voice, Cassandra, replied.

Angel still couldn't open her eyes.

 _What happened?_

"You're going to be okay," Cassandra said for the third time, as if she were trying to convince herself.

 _I'm_ _tired_.

"Hold on," Cassandra said, almost urgently, and Angel definitely heard worry in her voice. "We're almost there. Then you can rest."

Angel heard even more voices, some more prominent than others.

"You found them?"

"They survived?"

" _How_ did they survive?"

"Maker, maybe they really _were_ sent to us…"

"That's _enough_ ," she heard Cassandra say, and suddenly Angel felt herself being set down. "Give her some room."

 _I'm_ _ **tired**_ **.**

"I know," Cassandra said. "You did good—you can rest now. You're going to be okay."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Welp, there you go. Another chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

Angel heard a heated argument as soon as she awoke. She grunted in pain as she tried to sit upright, noting that it was Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana who were arguing.

"Angel, you're awake," Cassandra said, relief in her tone. She was sitting beside Angel's cot.

"Yes, and I'm beginning to regret that," Angel replied, rubbing her eyes. "How long have they been arguing?"

"A while," Cassandra answered in an almost amused tone.

" _Ugh_ ," Angel groaned. "Why are they even arguing?"

"Various reasons."

"Is it anything I could help with?"

"Even if it were, I wouldn't want you to. You should rest more," Cassandra paused, continuing almost hesitantly. "You did a good job, Angel."

"It honestly doesn't feel like that right now," Angel replied, rubbing the back of her neck. She resisted the urge to groan again. Everything _hurt_. "Mostly I'm just in pain."

"Which is why you should rest," Cassandra chided, before motioning to Edric, who was sleeping on a cot to her other side, and Angel noticed him for the first time. "From what he says, he would not have made it if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, well…" Angel trailed off, suddenly feeling bashful. "You know."

Cassandra grinned. "What you two accomplished is no small feat," she continued. "And what _you_ did after that is no small feat, either. Many would have given up."

"I suppose I'm just stubborn."

" _Resilient_."

"Eh, same thing."

Cassandra's grin tuned into a full-blown smile, and Angel felt herself blushing for some reason. To try and hide it, she turned her head to the other side slightly.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked, apparently taking the gesture the wrong way.

"Nothing," Angel insisted, before a thought struck her. "Actually, Cassandra…"

When Angel failed to continue, Cassandra prompted her. "Yes?"

"You know that whole 'dark future' thing that Edric, Dorian and I went through?"

Cassandra only looked confused, probably not knowing where Angel was going with the conversation. "Yes," she said. "What about it?"

"Well… you got the general gist of it, right?"

"I read Edric's report, yes," Cassandra nodded. "You should have written one, too, by the way."

Angel rolled her eyes before continuing. "Well, the thing is…" she sighed. "I just—the thing is, you died for us. You, Varric, and Leliana. You all _died_ ," she said.

"I read that in the report, as well," Cassandra said with a nod.

"And, well, _that_ you told me to tell _you_ you something."

"And what was that?"

"You told me to tell you to… stop fighting so much?" Angel said, though it sounded more like a question. Cassandra only frowned, so Angel continued. "You said you'd know what I mean."

Cassandra's frown only stayed in place, and she was quiet for several long moments before she looked as if something had just dawned on her. "Oh. I… see," was all she said for a minute. "Anything else?"

"Well, uh… you also told me to tell you to take it easier on me," Angel said before adding a slight smirk.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at that, lightly back-handing Angel's arm. "I did _not_."

"Ow!" Angel cried out for dramatics, before letting out a light laugh. "You said you wouldn't believe me," she said, and Cassandra only sighed, albeit good-naturedly. "You also hugged me," she added matter-of-factly.

Cassandra laughed lightly, herself. "During all the chaos I somehow managed to find a moment to hug you," she deadpanned.

"There was some downtime," Angel joked. Her smile slowly disappeared. "You all really died for us," she said quietly.

"And we likely would again," Cassandra said.

"God, _please_ no. Once was enough. Never again."

"I'm sorry you went through that," Cassandra said. "It can't have been easy."

"No," Angel said with a small, sardonic laugh. "I saw… _you_. I saw your body. I saw them _kill_ Leliana," she shook her head. "Sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this."

"It's okay," Cassandra assured. "Sometimes it's _good_ to talk."

Angel merely shrugged. "I don't really know what else to say. I just think about it a lot, I guess."

"Well, should you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am."

"Thanks," Angel said after a moment, surprised by the offer.

"At any rate," Cassandra said. "You should get more rest."

As if on cue, Angel yawned. "I guess I should."

"I'll be here when you wake."

XX

The next time Angel woke up, it was to the sound of a heated argument again. And from the sound of it, it was still the _same_ argument.

Angel grunted in pain as she sat up again.

"You should be resting," Mother Giselle said. She was sitting where Cassandra had been before.

"I've _been_ resting," Angel said.

Mother Giselle only smiled kindly. "Then perhaps you should rest more."

"Oh, good. You're awake, too," Edric said from her other side. "I was starting to get bored."

Angel motioned to where the arguing was coming from, now noting that Cassandra was a part of it. "They're _still_ at it?"

"Yep. It's been hours," Edric answered.

"They have that luxury, thanks to the two of you," Mother Giselle said.

"Maybe we could help," Edric said.

"I doubt another heated voice would do much good," Mother Giselle replied. "They struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand… and fall. And now we have seen them _return_. The more our enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained."

"This isn't _ordained_ ," Angel said, almost heatedly. "Corypheus is real. All of this is _real_. We can't match that with just hope."

Angel grunted as she stood. She was tired of listening. She walked a little ways away before noticing that the arguing had _finally_ stopped, and that Leliana and Josephine were in their own space, while Cassandra and Cullen were in theirs. The camp had become almost eerily quiet.

She sighed.

Things weren't looking good. As far as she knew, they had nowhere to go. They were lucky that Corypheus hadn't even followed them that far. But how were they going to find somewhere to house all of the residents of Haven?

She suddenly heard someone singing behind her.

 _Shadows fall  
And hope has fled  
Steel your heart  
The dawn will come_

It was Mother Giselle, as she was walking up to Angel's side.

 _The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one days soon  
The dawn will come_

A second voice soon joined, and Angel looked over to see it belonged to Leliana.

Angel just tried to focus on the words they were singing.

 _The shepherds lost  
And his home is far  
Keep to the stars  
The dawn will come_

Confusedly, Angel looked around the camp when villagers and soldiers began singing as well, and she wasn't quite sure how to react. They began walking up to her, and she quickly looked behind her to see that they had gathered around Edric, too.

The song continued on, and villagers and soldiers began kneeling in front of her, bowing their heads. She looked around the camp, before her eyes settled on Cassandra, who wasn't singing, herself. Not that Angel minded. For Cassandra's part, she was sending her a proud smile, one that Angel managed to return with a small, awkward smile of her own.

Angel still wasn't sure what to do with herself, but luckily, the song didn't last much longer, and after they sang the last words, Mother Giselle spoke back up into the quiet night, speaking to Angel. "You are a sign of _hope._ That is more important than you realize. _"_

Angel simply watched as she walked away. Still in shock, she didn't realize Solas walk up behind her. "A word?" he asked.

Angel followed him a little ways outside of the camp. "You're not going to start singing, too, are you?"

Solas grinned. "I'm afraid I don't know any songs worth singing," he said mirthfully, before becoming serious. "The orb that Coryphues carried – the power he used against you. It is elven. He used the orb to open the Breach, and unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. I don't understand how Corypheus survived… as well as I don't know how people will react once they find out the orb's origin."

Angel nodded in understanding. "Elves might be an easy target to blame," she said.

"Edric shared the same sentiment," Solas said. "But as I told him, there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed _you,_ and Edric. Scout to the north," he continued. "Be their guide."

"Why?" Angel asked. "What's to the north?"

"There is a place," Solas answered. "That waits for a force to hold it."

"How do you know this?"

"I've… travelled a lot in my studies," Solas replied.

Angel nodded in understanding again. "Then we'll do as you say."

XX

After Angel and Edric had been rescued, Edric's leg healed quickly with the help of some healing potions, and after it had healed completely, they began scouting to the north, as Solas had told them.

Eventually they found a mighty fortress in the mountains.

"Skyhold," Solas called it.

"I have to admit, that's… pretty impressive," Angel said.

"It's perfect for the Inquisition," Edric said.

XX

After Edric had looked around Skyhold as best he could, he found himself back at the gates. Not too far away he could see the Inquisition's advisors as well as Cassandra and Angel, and Cassandra waved him over.

As he walked over, the advisors disbanded, and Edric got the distinct feeling that he was missing out on something.

Angel motioned to the gates where people and supplies kept pouring in. "More people are showing up every day," she said. "From every region, apparently."

"Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage," Cassandra added. "Come, follow me."

Edric only looked on confusedly for a moment, glancing at Angel, who was just wearing an irritating grin. She merely motioned for him to follow Cassandra as she had asked.

"If word has reached these people," Cassandra continued, leading him away. "It will have reached Corypheus. We have the means to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond what we anticipated. But now we know what allowed you to stand against him, and what drew him to you."

"The mark, you mean," Edric said.

"Angel said the same thing," Cassandra said, almost rolling her eyes. "And the anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here. The same could be said of both of you. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven," she said, and began leading him up the staircase to the throne room. "You are his rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it—all of us."

Edric was surprised to see Leliana in the middle of the staircase, holding a massive sword in offering. He looked on confusedly once more, turning to Angel for a second. She was just still grinning. He looked down into the courtyard to see people gathering around and looking up at them.

"The Inquisition requires a leader," Cassandra continued. "The one who has _already_ been leading it. _You_."

Edric's eyes grew wide. " _Me?_ " He asked. "Are you serious? What about Angel—she's just as culpable."

"Way to make it sound like we did something wrong," Angel said. "And we already talked about it. _Technically,_ you'll be the Inquisitor and I'll be your Right Hand, I guess… but mostly we're still equals."

"You're assuming I _want_ the title," Edric said. "Why can't _you_ be the Inquisitor and _I'll_ be _your_ Right Hand?"

Angel snorted. "It just makes more sense."

Edric only grunted. He wasn't sure if he liked this, but at the same time he knew that the Inquisition needed a leader.

He sighed. "Then I… I don't know what to say."

"Say that you won't make me regret this," Cassandra said.

"Well, if you're not sure, then why do it?"

"Because I believe that this was meant to be. That without you, or Angel, there would be no Inquisition."

Edric was thoughtful for a moment, before he finally picked up the sword that Leliana had been offering. He studied it before he continued. "Corypheus will never let us live in peace," he said. "He made that clear. If he truly intends to rule over us all… he must be _stopped_."

"Wherever you lead us," Cassandra said, before looking down at the people who had gathered in the courtyard. "Have our people been told?" She shouted down.

"They have," Josephine answered from down below. "And soon, the _world_."

"Commander, will they follow?"

"Inquisition!" Cullen shouted to the group, riling them up. "Will you follow?" The question was answered by a flurry of shouts of approval. "Your leader, you're Herald… your Inquisitor!"

The crowd only kept going, and he looked down to see Josephine cheering on with the rest. He smiled at that.

XX

The Inquisitor and his advisors, as well as Angel, opened the massive door to the main throne room.

Inside was only ruin, with holes in the walls and ceiling, and rubble all over the floor.

"Where do we start?" Angel asked.

"Someone out there must know _something_ about Corypheus," Edric said.

"Most people don't even believe he exists," Cullen said.

"We do have an advantage, though," Leliana added. "We know what he plans to do next. In that future you experienced, Empress Celene was assassinated."

"Imagine the chaos it would cause… with his army…"

"An army of demons, don't forget that part," Angel helpfully added.

"Corypheus would be able to conquer all of southern Thedas, god or no god."

Edric sighed. "Which is why I was saying we must find _someone_ who knows _something_ about him."

"Uh, actually…" they heard Varric say from the door. "I might know someone who can help with that," his usual grin in place. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, and I sent a letter to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what's he's doing. He can help."

"Okay," Angel said. "Is he here?"

Varric suddenly looked hesistant. "Well, parading around might cause a bit of a fuss," he said. "It might be better to meet privately."

Angel caught Josephine and Leliana sharing a look, and Leliana was almost smirking.

"Well, then," Josephine said in a small sigh as Varric walked away. "We stand ready on both fronts."

"I do know one thing, if Varric brought who I _think_ he has, Cassandra is going to _kill_ him," Leliana said, and she was most definitely smirking.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sorry, I know this chapter is somewhat short, and probably quick-paced. I'm going to upload the next chapter in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Angel and Edric soon met Hawke and Varric on the battlements. Angel wasn't completely sure for all the need of cloak and dagger, but went along with it.

But, Hawke explained about how he and Varric had fought and _killed_ Corypheus before. That Grey Wardens were holding him, and he'd used the darkspawn to influence them, and also that if the Wardens had recently disappeared, it may have been possible that Corypheus had control over them.

However, Hawke _did_ have a friend amongst the Wardens that was hiding in Crestwood, and said that if anyone could help them understand this mess regarding the Wardens, it would probably be him.

That had been a few hours ago.

Angel found herself wandering around Skyhold, partly because she hadn't been able to give herself a tour yet.

She knew she should probably be headed to the war room, as the advisors and Inquisitor needed to figure out their next plan, but figured they could go on without her for a brief amount of time.

That's when she heard a commotion coming from upstairs in the smithy.

She made her way up there, only to find that it was Cassandra and Varric making all the noise. It looked like they were in a brawl – or about to be in one – and Cassandra threw a punch at Varric, only for him to dodge out of the way.

"Whoa! Cassandra!" Angel yelled out in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"You're taking _his_ side?" Cassandra asked angrily as Varric ran to Angel's side.

"I'm not taking anybody's side. Just tell me what's going _on_ ," Angel said.

"He lied about not knowing where Hawke was!" Cassandra shouted.

"Of _course_ I did!" Was Varric's heated response. "You kidnapped me – _interrogated me_ – what did you _think_ I was going to do?"

Cassandra only scowled. "We needed someone to _lead_ this Inquisition. Hawke was the Champion of Kirkwall – our only hope. He would have been at the Conclave… if anyone could have saved Most Holy…"

"Cassandra, I'm sorry, but you can't change what's happened," Angel said.

"So I must accept… what? That the Maker _wanted_ all of this to happen? That he…" Cassandra trailed off, sounding as if she were holding back tears, before her face hardened once more. "Varric is a _liar,_ Angel. Even when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept his secret."

"Well, he's with us _now_ ," Varric said. "We're on the same side."

Cassandra shook her head. "We all know who's side your on, Varric. It will _never_ be the Inquisition's."

"That's not fair, Cassandra," Angel said. "This isn't helping anything. Like I said, what's done is done."

"See? _Exactly_!" Varric said.

"And _please_ don't be keeping anything else from us, Varric," Angel continued.

Varric groaned in frustration. "I understand," he said nonetheless.

Cassandra let out a loud, defeated sigh, looking to Angel. "He _did_ bring Hawke. Late, but he is with us. As are you."

Varric took that as an indication to leave. "You know what I think?" He asked before he descended the stairs. "If Hawke would have been at the Conclave, he'd be dead, too."

They heard his footsteps down the stairs and finally the door being open and shut, and Angel waited for Cassandra to speak.

"I… _believed_ him," Cassandra finally said. "He spun his story, and I swallowed it. If only I had just explained what was at stake… if I could have made him _understand_. But I suppose I didn't. I didn't explain why we needed Hawke," she said, sitting down, and Angel sat down beside her. Cassandra shook her head, looking to the younger woman. "I'm such a fool."

"Please, have you seen us? We're all fools," Angel said, earning a small smile from Cassandra. "What if you hadn't believed him, and you'd found Hawke? What then?"

"Honestly? Hawke might not have even agreed to it. He supported the mage rebellion, after all. He probably would never have trusted me," Cassandra answered. "But it's not about Hawke. Not truly. Not even Varric, for that matter. I should have… I should have been more careful. _Smarter_. I don't deserve to be here."

Angel frowned. "That's not fair, either. I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"Not hard _enough_ , I think."

"You can't really believe that."

Cassandra let out a breath. "I think you should know, Angel, that I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did," she said. "I don't know how it will end, but I would have it no other way."

Angel simply grinned. "I think you're flattering me again."

Cassandra's lips formed a straight line. "Or perhaps I _should_ regret this."

Angel laughed. "Ouch," she said. "So you really think the Maker sent me, huh?"

"I do," Cassandra immediately answered. "I know _you_ don't, but I can't pretend that you weren't exactly what we needed, when we needed it. I can't even begin to imagine how hard all of this has been for you, but I… I am glad you are here."

"What about the fact that I'm not from this dimension... world… reality – whatever you want to call it, do you believe that yet?"

"I'm still not sure," Cassandra answered. "It does not help that you are tight-lipped about _your_ world. You have not explained much about where you are from."

"That's because I don't really know _how_ ," Angel replied.

"Regardless, your ignorance as to the dealings of Thedas is peculiar, to say the least. You've had to be taught even the simplest things, almost like a child."

"'Ignorance' and 'child,' ouch."

Cassandra let out a puff of a laugh. "I'm not calling you ignorant," she said. "Nor a child. I'm just speculating. I do not – none of us, really – know of your past."

Angel shrugged. "I don't know most of yours, either."

"That is true. But your circumstances are different."

"I'll tell you my past if you tell me yours," Angel said with a grin. "I have to warn you that mine is boring, though."

Cassandra raised a brow. "I suppose that is only fair."

"To be honest, all I really know is that you're royalty or something?"

Cassandra let out a heavy, somewhat annoyed, sigh. "I'm seventy-eighth in line to the Navarran throne," she confirmed.

" _Nice_ ," Angel said. When Cassandra gave her a disapproving look, she retracted. "Not nice?"

"No," Cassandra said. "It has only proven to be a pain. My uncle raised my brother and I in Nevarra. When I was a child, my parents were executed because they were on the wrong side in an attempt to over throw King Markus Pentaghast. The only reason my brother and I were spared was because we were only children at the time, coupled by the fact that my Uncle Vestalus had influence.

"Anthony, my brother, soon became interested in swordsmanship, and I quickly followed. In only a few years, Anthony gained a lot of fame as a dragon hunter. _Too much_ fame. A group of blood mages approached him in the hopes of obtaining dragon blood for their rituals. When he refused to help, they… killed him. I witnessed it."

"I'm so sorry," Angel said with a frown. She wasn't sure what to say. "I can't even imagine…"

"Thank you," Cassandra said with a single nod. "I have mostly learned to accept what's happened. Somedays it is… _harder_ … than others, but I preserve. But when I was younger…" she sighed. "I was furious that the apostates who killed him could not be found. I _begged_ my uncle to send me to the Templar Order. He sent me to the Seekers of Truth, instead. I am glad that he did. And as for the rest, do you know of how I came to be the Hero of Orlais and Right Hand of the Divine?"

"I've heard that part, yes," Angel said.

"Then that is all there is to know," Cassandra replied. "I believe this is the part where I say 'your turn.'"

"Um," Angel began, suddenly insecure. "Like I said, it's pretty boring. I was born and raised in Arizona… I never knew my extended family; my parents moved to a different state specifically to get away from them. My childhood was, well… boring," Angel sighed, frustrated. "My 'adventuring' days didn't start until I wound up here."

"What did you do before, then?"

"Mostly? I just stayed at home. I was pretty agoraphobic," Angel said. When Cassandra gave her a look of confusion, Angel explained. "Basically fear of leaving your house… fear of big spaces, crowds, new places…" she trailed off. "I, uh, still kind of am, to be honest."

Cassandra raised a brow, almost amusedly. "We travel to new places all the time. Haven was your home – for a lack of a better word – and it was taken from you. We are almost always in a 'big space.' Skyhold is becoming more and more crowded with each passing day."

"I may or may not have anxiety almost all the time," Angel said sheepishly.

Cassandra frowned for a moment in thought. "You are braver than I thought, then," she eventually said.

Angel let out a short laugh. "I just said I'm anxious all the time."

"Yet you continue to move forward," Cassandra said. "Bravery isn't having no fear, it's being afraid and doing it anyway."

"I guess," Angel said, though she wasn't convinced. "Anyway, nothing of note really happened until a few years ago. I've mentioned it before – but my brother died," she said.

"You did mention it. And I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Angel said awkwardly. "I mean—you told me about your bother, so… I don't know. There was an accident," she said before continuing just above a whisper. "It was my fault."

"That can't be true."

"The whole 'agoraphobic' thing—I was kind of pretty much afraid of going places by myself, too," Angel explained. "So my brother was taking me to my friend's house and then… the accident happened. He wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me. So, yes, it was my fault."

"What kind of accident was it?" Cassandra asked.

"It's hard to explain," Angel replied. "But our transportation was going very fast – and we crashed into someone else," she shrugged. "He died on the way to the hospital. I got a _scar on my leg_ , and he _died_. How does that even happen? Anyway," she continued. "After that, everything just… changed. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Cassandra nodded. "I do."

"My parents pretty much went crazy with grief. Of course they did, they lost their son, right? Our whole family dynamic changed, for the worst. My dad had outbursts of anger – and my mom almost ended up in the psychiatric hospital. Everyone deals with grief in their own way, I guess."

"And how did _you_ deal with it?"

Angel gave a small, sardonic smile. "I just got even more scared of everything. I left the house even less – lost some friends because of that. I blamed myself. I still do. Sometimes I just think that…"

Angel trailed off, and for a few long moments it was quiet until Cassandra prompted her. "Think _what_?"

"I don't know," Angel said, almost frustrated at that point, though not with Cassandra. "It should have been _me_. He had so much going for him. It's just such a waste. That he's gone. He would have been great. He _was_ great. And I'm just… you know. It should have been _me_."

"I once believed the same thing, when Anthony died," Cassandra said sadly. "I'm not going to pretend it's easy, Angel, but I believe you will persevere. You're stronger than you know."

"I guess," Angel repeated, still not convinced. "I mean – thank you.

"I didn't know your brother," Cassandra continued. "But _you_ are doing a good job. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for your efforts."

"Edric did most of it," Angel combated. "I'm just along for the ride."

"I think most people would disagree," Cassandra said with a roll of her eyes.

Angel simply shrugged again, deciding to change the subject. "At any rate, this conversation got a lot more real that I thought it would. But thanks, I think I needed it."

"I agree," Cassandra said. "Perhaps we both needed it."

XX

On the way to the war room, Angel ran into Varric just at the entrance to the throne room. He looked as if he were ready to get yelled at again.

"I think Cassandra's calmed down a bit," Angel started.

Varric let out a puff of a laugh. "You're just saying that. I bet she's still scheming up ways to kill me," he said, before rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, Freckles… I didn't _mean_ to keep anything from the Inquisition. I was just trying to protect a friend."

"I know," Angel said. "That's why I'm not upset."

Varric scoffed. "You're probably the only one."

Angel raised a brow. "You should try and work things out with Cassandra."

"I appreciate it, Freckles, but I think things are about as good as they'll ever get between me and Seeker."

Angel grinned. "Oh, I don't know. I bet you two could become best friends before you know it."

"Ha! Yeah, we could even have sleepovers and braid each other's hair."

"That's the spirit."

"Ha!" he repeated. "That sounds more like something _you_ and the Seeker would do."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked in confusion.

"Oh, please," Varric chuckled. "Don't pretend you two haven't been chummy."

"' _Chummy_?'"

"That's what I said, yeah."

"But what do you _mean_?"

Varric laughed. "Exactly what I said," he said. When Angel peered at him through squinted eyes, it only proved to fuel his amusement. "Look, all I'm saying is that you two are becoming friendly. It's a far cry from when you were first brought to Haven, and she basically wanted you dead."

Angel considered his words. "I suppose," she conceded. "'Chummy' still sounds a little weird, though."

"It literally just means 'friendly,'" Varric said, shaking his head amusedly. "What did you _think_ I meant?"

Angel went quiet for a second before she felt herself blushing. "Uh, I don't know."

"Of course you don't," Varric chuckled.

"Um," Angel said awkwardly. "I have some… stuff to do. You know, being the Right Hand of the Inquisitor, and, uh, everyone is probably already in the war room. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting and all, you know."

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

XX

The Inquisitor, Angel, and the advisors had planned on them leaving for Crestwood in the next few days. But, the sun was only beginning to set, and Angel wasn't tired enough for bed yet, so she began wandering the courtyard of Skyhold once more. The place was just so _big_ , and she didn't know if she was going to get used to it all.

That's when she almost quite literally bumped into Bull.

At first, he just grunted. "Want to watch where you're going next time?"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"No problem, Boss. Well, Second-in-Command Boss," he paused and then groaned in annoyance. "What do I call you?"

"Um… Angel?"

"No, no. That's too easy."

"Varric calls me Freckles," Angel offered.

"Hmm… no. Has to be more original than that."

"Because calling Edric 'Boss' is original."

Bull raised a brow before he looked as if an idea struck him. "Ah-ha! Short Stuff!"

" _What_?"

"Short Stuff. You know, on account of you being so short."

"I thought we went over this – I'm not _short_."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm really not."

"Cassandra is taller than you," Bull pointed out.

"Cassandra is taller than a _lot_ of people."

"I guess Viv and Red are taller than a lot of people, too?"

" _Yes_."

Bull shook his head. "No, trust me. You're just short."

Angel only sighed, hearing Bull chuckle to himself as she walked away.

XX

The next morning, Angel realized how glad she was that she had been given a big room of her own. Even if there were an unbearable number of stairs to get to it.

The room was huge, really. There was even a balcony with a nice view of the mountains, which she got distracted by pretty often. And that morning happened to be one of those times. She'd never seen anything like it at home.

Eventually, though, she was brought out of her revere by a brief but loud knock on her door. Not really sure who it would be, she - almost hesitantly - opened the door.

She wasn't really sure who she might have expected to see on the other side, but it definitely wasn't Cole. She looked at him in confusion as he walked straight past her into her room.

"Hello," he eventually said, sounding mostly unsure of himself.

"Cole?"

"Yes, that's my name," he said. "You remembered. And you're Angel."

"Yes," Angel replied, still confused. "What's going on?"

"I've come to speak with you."

"Okay…" Angel trialed off, waiting for him to begin. When he didn't, she prompted him. "So… speak?"

Suddenly he was in her personal space, and she instinctively took a step back, only for him to walk up to her once more.

"You're interesting," he said after studying her for a moment.

"Yeah… out of the two of us, _I'm_ the interesting one."

"You are," he agreed. "Do you know what I am?"

"Solas says you're a spirit," Angel said.

"Kind of," was all Cole said for a moment. "I've been to a lot of places. From here _and_ there. But I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Like me?"

"Yes."

When he didn't elaborate, Angel felt compelled to say, "I'm just a person."

"No," he replied. "I mean – yes. You're a person. But not from _here_. You don't… belong."

Angel frowned, almost feeling offended. "Some would say the same about you."

"Yes," he said before shaking his head, seemingly frustrated. "I mean – no. I'm from _there._ But you're not from there _or_ here."

"I don't understand."

He frowned, now definitely frustrated. "How did you get _here_? You don't belong."

"I _know_ I don't belong," Angel said, losing patience. "But no one knows how I got here, or how to send me back."

"I just want to _understand_ ," Cole said.

"Trust me, so do I."

Cole blinked, suddenly changing his composure. He took a step back. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're upset."

"No—"

"You are. I've upset you. I didn't mean to. I just want to understand."

"I'll be okay," Angel insisted.

Cole nodded. "You will," he agreed, before saying, " _Forget_ ," and it was Angel's turn to blink, mostly in confusion. She got the distinct feeling that something was supposed to have happened. They stood there for a few moments in silence, studying each other. Finally, Cole returned her look of confusion. "Forget?"

"Um… what?"

"You're not forgetting," Cole said, almost looking panicked. " _Everyone_ forgets."

"Forgets _what_?"

" _Me_ ," Cole replied. "Everyone forgets _me_ ," he shook his head, frustrated again. "I need to go."

And with that, he all but stormed out of room. Angel only sighed.

What a start to the day.

XX

Angel sat in the tavern, mostly just listening to the bard, whom she learned was Mardyen, play different songs while other people continued to work on fixing up the place. It was still a bit of a mess, but definitely in better condition than when they got there.

Sera took a seat next to her.

"Well, if it isn't the Right… the Righty… the Righter… Handy…" she sighed. "Right. I don't know what to do with that one," she admitted. "But I'm not sure I like this whole 'Right Hand of the Inquisitor' thing. It sounds so… Divine-y. And I mean, I know we're short on that end right now, but one is going to come back _eventually_ , and are we really going to need _two_ Divine-y people?"

"The Inquisitor and the Divine are two different things," Angel pointed out.

"I know that, I'm not _stupid_. All I'm saying is, it's going to sound scary to all the people. The _people_ people. You know, the people who don't know you," Sera said. "It even sounds scary to people who _do_ know you."

"I don't want to be scary, though," Angel said.

"It's alright, though, innit? You just got to _remind_ people you're not scary."

"How do I do that?" Angel wondered.

" _That_ , Right-Hand-Angel-Lady, I can help you with. I've got to go now, but don't worry, I'll get back to you," Sera said with a grin before she abruptly stood up to leave.

Angel watched as she walked away, slightly afraid of what she meant.

"She's a mischievous one, she is," she heard Maryden say.

"She really is," Angel agreed. "I wonder what she has planned."

"Probably best not to dwell on it," Maryden said.

"I suppose you're right," Angel agreed once more. She motioned to Maryden's instrument. "You're talented."

"Thank you. That means a lot, coming from you."

Angel smiled. "I used to play a few instruments back home; I knew a few songs, but I was never very good."

"I'm sure that's not true," Maryden said. "If you'd like, My Lady, I could teach you."

"Just 'Angel' is fine," she said, almost instinctively, before frowning in thought. "And yeah? That sounds fun, honestly. You'll have to be patient with me, though… when did you want to start, if you really wanted to?"

"We could now, if you're not busy with other duties."

"Please," Angel said with a dismissive hand. "I'm _always_ supposed to be doing something else. I pretty much ignore it, though. So… let's start?"

Maryden only smiled again.

XX

"I'm almost surprised," Maryden said later on in the day. "You're a natural, it seems."

"You're only saying that because I'm the Angel of Andraste," Angel joked with a grinned.

"Maybe," Maryden said in her own grin.

"Thanks, though," Angel continued. "But do you think we could stop for the day? My fingers are starting to hurt."

"That's fair. You know where to find me should you wish to continue."

"Thanks," Angel repeated. She decided to leave the tavern, and as she stepped outside, she realized it was later than she thought.

The sun was about to set.

She turned her head and saw Cassandra sitting on a stool, next to the training dummies, appearing to be reading something. Angel was reminded of what had happened back in the Hinterlands, and grinned all over again.

"Do I have to remind you about reading in the dark?" Angel asked, and Cassandra jumped, just as she had in the Hinterlands.

"Angel!" Cassandra said, almost sounding alarmed. "I—why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"' _Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings,_ '" Angel said in her best Cassandra voice, trying to mimic her accent and all.

"I do _not_ sound like that," Cassandra replied, clearly not amused.

Angel just chuckled. "Oh, come on," she said. "What are you reading?" At that question, Cassandra only looked more flustered. "Are you _blushing_?"

"No!" Cassandra said, a little too loud. "These are—these are just some of Cullen's reports."

"Cassandra," Angel said in a laugh. "You're not a very good liar. Why don't you just tell me?"

Cassandra groaned in frustration. "It's a… book," she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I can see that," Angel replied. "What _kind_ of book?"

This time Cassandra sighed, almost in defeat. "It's… one of Varric's tales. _Swords and Shields_ ," she said, and Angel had a hard time keeping a straight face. Cassandra must have noticed, because she quickly continued. "It's awful… and _magnificent_."

"So you're embarrassed because you like one of Varric's books? Cassandra," Angel said again, in a light laugh, though she tried not to come across as mocking. "It's okay to like to read."

"But it's…" Cassandra let out a puff of breath. "It's… _smutty_ literature," she admitted.

"Oh?" Angel raised an amused brow. "Maybe _I_ should read it—"

"No!" Cassandra said, once again a little too loud.

"And why not?"

"Because—because you are _Angel_. You're the Inquisitor's Right Hand."

"So?" Angel asked.

"No," Cassandra insisted with a firm shake of her head.

"But what if I _like_ smut?"

" _Angel_!" Cassandra nearly shrieked, clearly mortified, blush renewing.

Angel couldn't help it – she started laughing.

Cassandra's face fell, though her face was still flushed red. "I'm glad you find this funny," she deadpanned.

"Oh, come on," Angel said again. "There's nothing wrong with liking to read. Smut or not."

Cassandra seemed to be placated by that – if not at least a little. "This one ends on a cliffhanger. He must be working on the next," she said. "You are the Inquisitor's Right Hand. Maybe you could tell him to–command him to—" she cut herself off, and her face hardened a second later. _"Don't_ tell Varric about this."

"Which is it – you want me to tell him to finish the series or you don't want me to tell him about it at all?" Angel asked. She was having too much fun.

Cassandra glared at Angel. "Pretend _you_ don't know this about me, either."

Angel just shook her head amusedly. "If you say so," she said. When Cassandra simply sat back down and began reading again, Angel took her leave.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far. Thanks for being patient with me._


End file.
